Trials and Tribulations
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: A new friend who turns out to be related to Sirius,old enemies,truce with Malfoy,Snape having 'no morals whatsoever' with a student,Slytherin deviousness,independent behaving Harry&Death Eater conspiracies it's fun for all!HPFW,HPOC,HPDM,SSOC,HGRW
1. Ch1: Bellatrix Jasrene Poliakov Black

A ceiling would be rather uninteresting to most people, but most people hadn't spent the best part of two weeks of their summer holiday in the dank and dreary smallest bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive like Harry Potter had. And so the embossed swirls of the faded white wallpaper on the ceiling that Harry was currently staring at were quite mesmerising.

Harry shifted his position on the carpeted floor and brought his hands up behind his head and continued his analysis of the ceiling. He heard the tell-tail shuffling of Mrs Figg's carpet slippers as she made the her way back into her living room, and heard her tut at him before she sat down on the ancient musty sofa.

He glanced at her innocently without moving, she gave him a reprimanding scowl, but he only smiled charmingly and turned his attention back to the ceiling.

A few uneventful minutes later Harry heard a small thump and soot muffled footsteps as someone stepped out of the fireplace.

"Remus!" Mrs Figg shrieked, "You're getting the carpet all dirty!"

"Sorry Arabella." He muttered. Harry heard her sigh dramatically and shuffle off to find something to clean the mess up.

"Hello Harry."

"Afternoon professor." He said pushing himself up off the floor. "How's life treating you?" he asked politely.

"Can't complain. You?" he said cautiously.

"Peachy." Harry muttered. "To what do I owe the pleasure?", he asked as he took a seat on Mrs Figg's ageing couch. Lupin sat on a squishy looking arm chair opposite him and gave Harry an assessing look.

"Care to make an intelligent guess?"

"No." Harry said shortly and crossed his arms defensively.

"Firstly Harry, why haven't you been writing?" Lupin asked gently. Harry shrugged and remained silent. Lupin frowned, until now he'd agreed with Molly, that it was probably a ploy to get someone out here to see him, a cry for attention, but if that was true surely Harry would be happy and friendly towards him. "Fine. The more pressing issue is that you've been sneaking out of the Dursley's house at night and walking the streets by yourself, it's just not safe Harry."

"Safer than the Dursley's." Harry muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed. "Look I won't go a-wandering by myself again okay? Not that I'm really by myself because you guys are still trailing me, but as you and the Dursleys seem determined to keep me locked in that little room and to drive me insane so be it!" he said angrily. Lupin cringed, it seemed as if the Order's little threat to the Dursleys had worn off already.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Harry, but it's for your safety-"

"SCREW MY SAFETY!" Harry roared jumping to his feet. "You think all this is for my safety!" Harry asked pacing angrily. "Dumbledore just wants to keep the boy-who-lived, the saviour-of-the-wizarding world safe! Not me!" he exclaimed, rounding on Lupin who had stood up to face him.

"Harry just calm down-" he began, and reached out a hand trying to placate Harry.

"Calm down? You think this isn't calm? You should see me when I'm really mad!" he hissed batting Lupin's hand away and stormed out of the living room, into the hall and out of the front door, slamming it as he went so the glass reverberated in the windows.

Lupin cursed under his breath and quickly made to follow him. Throwing Mrs Figg's front door open he stepped outside with every intention of following Harry, who had just run round the a corner and out of sight when someone spoke.

"You might want to lose the robes." The voice sneered. "This is a rather well to do Muggle neighbourhood you know."

Lupin stopped short at the word 'muggle' and found himself looking into the face of a strangely familiar looking teenage girl. She had dark brown, almost black hair, and was clad head to toe in black, black jeans a black strappy top and black trainers. Her cold blue eyes ran up and down him in a way that made him feel very small and her lips curled into a smirk.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. There was no record of any other witch or wizard in Little Whinging.

"I wouldn't go after him just yet if I were you." She said ignoring his question. "He has some temper that one does." She said and still smirking walked up the street and round the corner which Harry had disappeared round a minute earlier.

Grudgingly realising the strange teenage girl was probably right he turned back round into Mrs Figg's house and headed to the fireplace to floo back to Headquarters to tell Dumbledore everything that had happened, including the young witch he had just encountered.

* * *

Still muttering angrily to himself Harry jumped over the fence to the park and threw himself onto one of the swings and stared moodily at the ground.

As the gate to the park clattered loudly a minute later Harry looked up and glared hatefully at whoever dared to intrude on his starting contest with his feet. His hateful gaze met cold blue eyes.

"Go away Jas." He growled. She ignored him and sat down on the neighbouring swing. He glanced at her, she was smiling sweetly at him.

"You sulk soooooo well." She said mock-dreamily. He rolled his eyes and got up, and stalked across the park to the bench and laid down on it, staring at the darkening sky. He pulled out a cigarette packet from his pocket and pulled one out of it and place it between his lips, he flicked the lighter once, twice, and inhaled deeply, replacing the packet in his jeans pocket.

He heard Jas' soft footsteps as she approached. She sat down lightly on his legs, so that if he sat up she'd be in his lap. They stayed like that silently for a while as night fell around them, the only sound being Harry's inhaling and exhaling as he finished his cigarette. When he'd finished and threw it in the bin behind him, he sighed.

"Life sucks." He said.

"That it does." She replied softy and he smiled sadly.

* * *

"It was only to be expected." Dumbledore sighed as he leant back in his chair. "I'm afraid young Harry feels as if we have deserted him."

"He's not far from the truth sir." Lupin said hesitantly, shifting uneasily in his seat in the headmasters office.

"I suppose one could take that view." Dumbledore looked up at a knock at the door and called, "Severus, do come in." The potions master entered with his usual flare, robes billowing dramatically behind him, a sneer gracing his face as his eyes laid upon Lupin. "If there wasn't anything else Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Actually sir there is." Dumbledore indicated for him to continue, while Severus folded his arms looking thoroughly bored. "After Harry left, I had every intention of following him, and even stepped outside the house."

"Yes?"

"But there was a teenaged girl outside, who rightfully pointed out that I wouldn't be very inconspicuous walking around a _muggle_ neighbourhood in my robes."

"A witch?" Dumbledore enquired.

"A witch who seems to know Harry well enough to know his temper is a force to be reckoned with." He added.

"How odd, there are no registered witches or wizards anywhere in the vicinity."

"That's what I thought. She seemed familiar as well, something about her, I don't know." He trailed off.

"What did she look like?" Dumbledore asked.

"Average height, slim, dark brown shoulder length hair. Oh and she had crystal blue eyes, they looked almost unnatural." He added, at this last piece of information Snape's gaze shot towards him, his face now a picture of concentration.

"How old would you estimate she was?" Dumbledore asked.

"Around Harry's age." He replied without taking his eyes off Snape, who was rooting around in the inside of his robe. He pulled out a tattered piece of paper and handed it to Lupin. It was in fact a photograph, Remus studied it carefully.

There were three occupants of the picture, all sitting on a bench. On the left was Snape, with a rare half smile on his lips, on the right was a teenage boy with white blonde hair, clearly Draco Malfoy. In the centre of the two with her head rested on Severus' shoulder was the girl he had encountered outside of Mrs Figg's house, smiling happily.

"That's here! You know here?" he asked curiously, still watching the photo Snape who had just put his arm round the girl.

"I do." He said snatching the photo out of Remus' hands and putting it back in his pocket.

"Who is she?"

"Bellatrix Jasrene Poliakov-Black."

* * *

**First Harry Potter fic! Please review! And be gentle! You know what? Screw that, be brutally honest and we'll see where this goes from there . . . **


	2. Ch2: Helpful Harry

Harry watched as some of the local muggle children played tag in the field next to the park, carefree, their laughter filling the warm summer air. Smiling he took another drag of his cigarette and watched the smoke float away. He heard Fred shifted slightly under the invisibility cloak in his position further on from Harry on the fence.

Suddenly a little girl came running at the fence and tried to climb over it, but due to her small size she inevitably failed and fell to the ground with a small cry.

Harry stubbed his cigarette out on the fence and jumped off of it to his feet and walked over towards the girl. When he reached her he crouched down and spoke to her softly. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She shook her blonde head vigorously tears streaking down her face, and held out her arm. On it there was a shallow, but still quite nasty cut, from the sharp wire of the fence. Harry looked down at his tatty T-shirt, and shrugging, ripped a piece off the bottom.

"Okay, this is a bit gross, but seeing as we don't have any water, I want you to get as much spit as you can and spit it on this cut okay?" he said to her gently. She pulled a face, but nodded and pulled her arm near to her face and dribbled on it.

"Wow!" he said. "Not bad for a girl!" he grinned at her as she scowled at him. He gently wrapped the scrap of cloth around her little arm. "That'll do for now, but you should probably go home and get this cleaned up properly okay?" She nodded timidly. Smiling he helped her up.

"Thank you." She said quietly. She looked round at her friends who had continued playing and then back up at him.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her kindly. She nodded her pretty blond head and smiled at him gratefully. He took her little hand in his.

"My name's Harry, what's yours?"

"Amy."

"Hi Amy, do you know what road you live down?"

"Magnolia Crescent." She said quietly. He nodded and smiled at her and headed for the park's exit, smirking as he heard Fred's not so quiet footsteps follow them.

* * *

Amy's mother had been beyond grateful to Harry, and had insisted upon feeding him a slice, or three, of her home-baked blueberry pie, he hadn't argued, it was the first half decent food he'd eaten all summer so far.

Harry put his hands in his pockets, the darkness brought a chilly edge to the air, and whistled a random tune as he leisurely made his way back to the Dursley's. Harry slowed his pace even more, and heard a disgruntled sigh coming from a few metres behind him. Smirking Harry spun round.

"Got somewhere else to be Fred?" he asked the empty space in front of him. He heard a surprised gasp and smirked in satisfaction as Fred appeared in front of him with a look of disbelief on his face.

"How the hell did you know I was here? And how the hell did you know it was me!" he asked incredulously.

"Well I knew someone was there, because, well, there always is. And as for knowing it was you . . . I have a highly developed sense of smell."

"Harry Potter, are you saying I smell?" Fred asked mock-menacingly.

"No, no, not _at all_." Harry said grinning mischievously. Harry turned back round and continued walking slowly, Fred fell in step with him. "So you're in the order now then?" he asked dully.

"Well, yeah. Mum was dead set against it, you know what she's like, so we compromised, they give us the jobs with the least amount of danger involved, kinda took the fun out of it." Harry shook his head and smiled.

"So what's George doin? I mean you're stuck watchin me so I assume he's got something equally as boring."

"George is stuck decorating headquarters." Fred snickered. "And I volunteered actually." He said glancing at Harry who was frowning.

"Why? I'm not exactly interesting am I?"

"I don't know about that, and it certainly isn't a walk in the park, I've lost you a few times."

"Yeah I know." Harry grinned.

"It's not funny, the first time I almost died of a panic attack!" Fred exclaimed. Harry laughed.

"Sorry mate."

"Sure you are." He grumbled, Harry grinned as they walked round the corner into Privet Drive. Looking up Harry noticed someone sitting on the wall of number 2, it was too dark to make out the face but Harry knew who it was.

"Hey Jas." He said as they crossed the over the road.

"All right Harry? And your friend is . . . ?" she said stepping forward into the light, flicking her dark hair out of her face with a small shake of her head and staring at Fred intently with icy blue eyes. "Well he has to be a Weasley." She said, but more interestedly than maliciously.

"This is-" Harry began.

"Fred Weasley at your service Ma' Lady." He said politely taking a small bow. She smirked at him.

"I'd be careful, you don't know what being at my service entails."

"And as for the _lady_ part . . ." Harry said. "OW!" he exclaimed as she punched him on the arm.

"Potter get your arse inside before I serve it up to Voldermort on a silver platter." She growled. He rolled his eyes and walked up the garden path to number 4.

"See ya' Fred." He called.

"Sooner than you think." Fred smiled and then glanced towards Jas and gave her a smile before disappearing with the blink of an eye and a loud 'crack'.

"Night Jas." Harry said as he opened the door.

"Night Harry." She said and watched him close the door before she made her way up the street and was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Thankyou for reviews of the last chapter! Much appreciated, here's the second, hope you like, so please review and tell me what you think!**

**Preview of Ch3:**

_"Fred!" Harry shouted as the red head was hit in the chest with a stunner and fell to the ground unconscious. Harry realised that he had, although still invisible, just given away his position to the death eaters who had all turned to face the direction his voice had come from. His eyes widened as he saw two more black clad figures come up behind the others and widened even more when . . ._

**Review and I'll post sooner! The next chapter rules so hit the purple button now! Please!**


	3. Ch3: Death Eaters & Betrayal

Harry sat up sharply when he heard the front door open, admittedly very quietly, but the house was deathly silent. The Dursley's were out, not just out, away for the weekend. They'd left Harry a loaf of bread and a few cans of soup and baked beans, but had conveniently forgotten to leave a can opener, a bucket to relieve himself, and a two bottles of water and had locked him in. Fred had definitely been wrong when he'd said he'd be seeing him sooner than he thought.

The door downstairs closed loudly and there was a muttered curse. Or maybe not, Harry thought with a grin as he stood up and walked over to his door. Apart from the loud crashing of kitchen utensils this scenario was vaguely familiar to the one last year when the order members had come to take him to Grimmauld Place.

Harry frowned as he realised he'd really rather stay here. He really had no reason to leave did he? Seeing as the one thing that was a headquarters last year and would be his main reason for returning was no longer there . . . or anywhere. Quietly he tiptoed back to his bed and sat down silently. Maybe they'd think he'd gone with the Dursleys, maybe they'd just leave.

Harry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and got up and made his way over to the windows unlocked them and threw them open. Grabbing his wand off of his bedside table, and a jumper off of his chair, he climbed out of the window onto the porch roof. As quietly as he could he shut the windows behind him and slid across to the drain pipe. It looked, sturdy . . . ish. Well, Harry wasn't very heavy really, it'd take his weight, he hoped. Carefully, he slid down the pipe, making as little sound as he could, eventually his feet were once again on solid land. Why hadn't he been doing that all summer? It wasn't that difficult!

He ran down the path and began his way up the street.

"Harry." He heard someone hiss as he passed the alleyway that led into Magnolia Crescent before someone grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him into the shadows. The person muttered _Lumos_ and he found him face to face with -

"Jas." He breathed in relief.

"Go back in the house now." She said urgently.

"Why? Wha-" he stopped as he took in her appearance, disturbingly familiar black robes, and a hint of a white mask was visible sticking out of her left pocket. "You . . . you're . . ." he stuttered in horror as she looked sadly at him and nodded.

"Harry-"

"Get away." he growled and stumbled backwards. He stopped dead when he heard heavy breathing near to them.

"Nox." Jas muttered. Harry tense with fear found that he couldn't move, a friend turned death eater in front of him and an unseen foe behind, he didn't know which way to turn. He sighed with relief however when he heard the familiar 'clunking' of a wooden leg on the concrete path.

"Potter." He heard the welcome voice of Mad-Eye Moody growl.

"Professor." He managed to choke out.

"_Lumos_. What do you think you're doing out-" he stopped as he saw Jas.

"Black." He muttered.

"The last and most beautiful." She smiled and with a last glance at Harry disappeared with a resounding 'crack'.

"C'mon Potter, before we run into any more Death Eaters. Lupin has a port key, he's just round the corner."

Harry nodded mutely and managed to draw his eyes away from the spot where Jas had just disappeared from. _Black?_ He thought in confusion.

"Sir I-"

"Not now." Moody muttered. "Put this on." he said throwing an invisibility cloak at him, he couldn't tell if it was his or Moody's, but pulled it over his head regardless.

When they came round the corner Harry gasped in horror. Fred and Lupin were standing side by side outside number four, duelling with three death eaters. He heard Moody curse as he too began to throw curses at their assailants. Every hex they threw hit an invisible barrier and the death eaters were left unaffected and able to continue to throw much nastier spells back.

"Fred!" Harry shouted as he was hit in the chest with a stunner and fell to the ground unconscious. Harry realised that he had, although still invisible, just given away his position to the death eaters who had all turned to face the direction his voice had come from. His eyes widened as he saw two more black clad figures come up behind the others and widened even more when those figures shot stunning spells as the unshielded backs of their comrades.

"What are you waiting for Potter?" one of the figures drawled. "Get over there." The familiar voice said pointing at Lupin, Moody and the fallen Fred. Harry pulled off the cloak and ran towards the others. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Lupin spoke first.

"Touch this on the count of three. One" he said holding up a muggle crisp packet. "Two." Moody grabbed Fred's hand and pulled it towards the port key. "Three." He said and they all touched the port key simultaneously, and Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel as Privet drive disappeared in a nauseating whirlwind of colour.

* * *

**Thanks muchly for reviews, much appreciated, love to you all, please review this chapter for me! x x x**


	4. Ch4: Safe and sound

Harry stumbled slightly as his feet hit the floor of the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He watched rather detached as Lupin went about reviving Fred, and managed to nod feebly when asked if he was all right. He shook his head to clear it and turned to face Moody.

"Professor-"

"How many times Potter I'm not your professor never have been, call me Moody."

"Right, Moody. Who was the other death eater who helped us?" he asked eagerly "Could it have been Ja-"

"It wasn't."

"How do you know? It could have been." He said desperately.

"I know who it was and it was not Miss. Black." he growled.

"But . . ." Harry trailed off and sighed, it was no use. He should have known it was too good to be true, someone wanting to be his friend for no particular reason, listening to him babble on about his pathetic little life, but she'd seemed so genuine. "Never mind." He sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Black? You're talking about that girl I met the other day? The one Snape knows?" Lupin questioned, Moody gave a curt nod. "Wha-"

"She's a death eater." Harry said dully leaning against the wall and sliding down it to sit on the floor.

"The girl I met the other night?" Fred asked sitting up and rubbing the back of his head, Harry nodded. "I didn't even know she was a witch, I thought she was just some muggle girl. A _death eater_? Did you know?"

"Yes of course I knew Fred, I've switched sides on you and am plotting your downfall as we speak." Harry snapped sarcastically.

"Right, sorry." Fred mumbled.

"I'll go and see if there's anyone about." Moody said.

"If there is they are probably asleep, going to get Harry was a last minute thing after all." Lupin said, Moody nodded and clunked his way down the hall.

"You want something to eat Harry? We saw your supplies in your room." Fred added. Harry shook his head absently.

"If you want to get some sleep you can, same room as last year." Lupin said, Harry nodded and slowly made his way out of the kitchen, he missed the worried look Fred and Lupin shared.

Harry heaved himself up the stairs to the bedroom he and Ron had shared last year. Pushing open the door he noticed how stale the air was, he walked across the room and opened the small window to increase the flow of air. Glancing round he noted nothing much had changed, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus was dark and empty.

Sighing deeply Harry let his weary body fall heavily onto his bed, and with no chance for any further thoughts he succumbed to his exhaustion and let sleep take him.

* * *

**Short but sweet, thanks for review, please review this chapter if you liked it, or disliked it, or even if you didn't really have an opinion, thanks x**


	5. Ch5: The quest for peace and quiet

Harry frowned as the world went orange behind his eyelids, he opened them and immediately closed them again as he was momentarily blinded by the early morning sun. He shifted position slightly out of the glaring sunshine and snuggled down into his pillow. He opened one eye wearily as he heard muttered whispering. One red head, one bushy and brown. Great. He rolled over and faced the other direction.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione call gently. He ignored her.

"Harry?" Ron said more loudly. Harry opened his eyes, just so he could roll them.

"Yes?"

"You all right?"

"Peachy." Harry muttered.

"We heard about what happened. We were so worried. Mrs. Weasley came and got me this morning, we all came over straight away. . . ." Harry groaned into his pillow, she seemed insistent on talking his ear off, and he really wasn't in the mood. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Mmmhmm." Harry said into his pillow.

"What happened mate? We overheard Mum saying something about death eaters." Harry groaned into his pillow again, realising he wasn't going to get any sleep in here he sat up, grabbed his pillow and then shuffled out of the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Ron and Hermione probably said something to him, but he blocked it out.

He glanced down the dingy hall, wondering where he should hide._ So many crappy depressing little rooms to chose from._ Logically he'd chose the room furthest away, in the dreariest part of the house, so logically that's where Mione would think to look first. So he wouldn't be hiding there then. It was then that Harry's eyes fell on the neighbouring bedroom door and he grinned. He swiftly slipped in through the door and closed it softly behind him.

He turned round to take a look at the room and smiled, a bed, a double bed. Happily he strode over to it and laid down with a thump. Rolling over a crop of orange hair, sleep filled blue eyes and a freckled face obscured his vision.

"Wotcha Fred." Harry said as he pulled the duvet over him. "How you feeling?"

"Confused." Fred said dully as he scrubbed his face with his hand. "Harry?" he asked lightly.

"Yes Fred?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

"Ah that." Harry smirked. "Well you see Fred, there comes a time when every teenage boy starts to think about certain _things_ . . ." Harry stopped smirking at the look on Fred's face and cleared his throat. He felt like _saying uncomfortable silence!_ but didn't. "Like getting some sleep away from his nosy arsed friends." He clarified.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Understandable, them being nosy n' all, I mean you had an adventure without them they probably feel left out don't they?" Fred said propping his head up on his elbow.

"Sucks to be them doesn't it?" Harry said sarcastically. Fred grinned. "You're all right though aren't you? After yesterday?" Fred nodded. "What did they hit you with anyway?"

"Looked like a stunner, but felt like five of 'em." Fred said. "Snape says You Know Who and his scummy Death Eaters have been mixing curses and hexes, making some wonderful new combinations." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah I knew about that, but figured you guys would know already so I didn't bother mentioning it." Harry said.

"Already knew? You mean though like a dream or vision thing?" Harry nodded. "You're still having those?" Harry nodded and rolled over onto his back to look at the ceiling.

"Just don't tell anyone that okay?" he mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Why not? If they find out they'll find a way to stop them, and what if something bad happens again that I would have seen if they hadn't stopped the visions? What if they'd stopped them last year? I would never have seen your Dad get attacked he'd be . . . I can help this way, I feel like I'm doing something."

"It's not your responsibility Harry." Fred said gently. Harry let out a small hollow laugh. "It isn't." Harry sighed and rolled over to face Fred.

"That's the problem Fred, it is."

"Fred have you seen - " Ron said as he and Hermione burst through the door " - Harry?" he frowned.

"Ron?" Harry said snuggling further down under the duvet and slightly closer to Fred. Ron's eyebrows almost disappeared under his fringe. Fred frowned then looked at Harry and smirked realising what he was doing.

"Do you mind Ron? We were kind of . . . busy." Fred said. Ron spluttered incoherently. Harry and Fred couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That's not funny!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought you two were - that you - you know!" Ron stuttered. Harry and Fred sobered up and looked at each other. Harry turned to glare at Ron.

"And what would be so wrong with that!" he demanded.

"Well, you're straight mate aren't you?" At Harry's glare he continued "I mean you like girls don't you?" he said more uncertainly.

"Yes Ron." Harry sighed dramatically and threw himself back onto the bed. "I'm never gonna' go back to sleep now." He grumbled.

"If they piss off you might." Fred said, Harry grinned.

"True." He said glancing at Hermione and Ron who were still standing in the doorway. "But we know that's not gonna' happen any time soon." Fred nodded and rolled over and out of the bed.

"I'm gonna' take a shower, Harry stay in the bed. Ron, Hermione by all means stand in the doorway." He said, Harry smirked and closed his eyes putting his hands over his face. The door slammed shut after Fred. Harry felt the bed dip as someone sat down on it.

"Hermione are you really gonna' sit on that bed? You don't know what they were doing in there!" Ron said. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron I'm not sleeping with your brother. I just came in here to get some sleep, peace and quiet you know?" Harry said as Ron gingerly sat on the end of the bed.

"To get away from us." Hermione said quietly.

"Well . . ." Harry hesitated, not wanting to hurt her feelings " . . . yeah."

"Oh." Ron said quietly.

"I just, can't be dealing with ten million questions at the moment."

"That's okay Harry we understand, last night must have been an awful experience."

"Yeah mate, being attacked by Death Eaters would make anyone a bit edgy." Ron added.

"You don't know the half of it." Harry mumbled as he got up. "I'm going to go get dressed." He said as he headed for the door. "See you guys later." He said and trudged out of the room.

* * *

**Hiya! thanks for reviews! You'll find out more about Jas soon, in a chapter or two, and Snape's involvement will soon be revealed as well. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review if you did! thanks x**


	6. Ch6: Drink your problems away

Harry frowned at the room full of people. He assumed it was a surprise birthday party for him, either that or it was just a regular party he wasn't invited to. Some surprise party it was when they didn't even notice the guest of honour standing in the doorway. Harry ignored the dining room full of people and went into the kitchen. Fred watched him, unnoticed, from the corner of the room.

The kitchen was unexpectedly occupied when Harry entered it, ignoring the occupant he headed straight to the cupboards and began searching them. The silence was broken after a couple of minutes.

"I believe their is a gathering in your honour in the dining room." Snape drawled.

"I noticed." Harry said shortly.

"I'm surprised you're not out there revelling in the opportunity to be the centre of attention, even more than usual." He said maliciously, Harry didn't respond and just continued to rifle through the cupboards.

Finally having found what he was searching for he proclaimed, "Aha!" and pulled the glass bottle out of the cupboard under the sink.

"What, precisely, are you up to?" Snape asked.

"Well I figured they had to have stocked up for the party." Harry replied, waving the bottle of vodka in front of the Potions Masters face, and sat down opposite him at the small table. Grinning he unscrewed the top of the bottle and took a swig. Snape was watching him with an eyebrow raised. Harry swallowed and asked, "Want some?"

"No thank you Mister Potter." Harry shrugged and drank another large mouthful. Having not eating much all day he was somewhat looking forward to the room full of people next door's reaction to an extremely pissed Boy Who Lived, if he could remember it the next day was. Harry smirked and drank some more. Snape frowned at him, and Harry let out a snort of laughter, resulting in a lot of vodka spraying out of his nose and mouth. He could have sworn Snape smiled, but it must have been his imagination because when he looked again Snape's expression was neutral. Harry though, found it thoroughly amusing and began giggling, uncontrollably.

"Do you plan to spend the entire evening in here, by yourself, getting intoxicated?"

Harry managed to answer through his giggles. "If I could." Sobering up a little and taking a deep breath, and another mouthful of the vodka he continued. "But I don't doubt that once I am discovered I will be dragged in there to join the _festivities_." Harry said the word 'festivities' with so much disgust that Snape almostlooked shocked.

"Birthday parties not your thing then Potter?"

"Over-protective adults pretending to be my parents and failing, and babbling idiots trying to 'understand' me while trying to squeeze as much information out of me as possible are not my thing, sir." he said and took another, especially long, drink from the not half empty bottle.

"Feeling suffocated Potter?"

"No sir, feeling drunk." He smirked at Snape, who rolled his eyes. They both looked up as someone else entered the kitchen. "Fred!" Harry exclaimed happily. "You're looking rather spiffing this evening." He said, eyeing Fred's attire, a blue button up shirt and black slacks.

"Why thank you Harry, may I take this opportunity to say that even in your undershirt and tracksuit bottoms you look absolutely spiffing also." He said grinning at Harry who smirked back.

"Of course. Vodka?" he said lifting up the bottle.

"No thanks, looks like you're drinking enough for both of us." Fred said as he sat down next to Harry.

"Indeed." Snape said.

"Professor." Fred said in greeting. "I haven't thanked you for saving our arses yet have I?" Fred asked.

"No."

"Well, thanks."

"That _was_ you then?" Harry asked. "I thought it was, no-one actually _told_ me of course." He said crossly. The kitchen was silent for a few minutes, apart from the sounds of Harry drinking and the thunk of glass bottle hitting the wooden table every time he set it down.

"You planning on going in there?" Fred asked eventually.

"No-one's come to find me yet, they seem to be doing all right on their own." He replied. "Sooo . . . Professor, what brings you to out lowly little kitchen?" Harry asked.

"That would be none of your business Potter." Snape replied smoothly.

"Of course."

"It's good to know you're finally learning your place."

"I'm certainly doing that. You must be proud sir, some of your incessant badgering and bullying finally got through." Snape glared at him at that remark and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a loud shout from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Mum! He's in the kitchen!" Ron yelled, he turned round to face Harry. "What are you doing in her mate?"

"Chatting to Snape." Harry said seriously. Ron blinked at him, and then smiled and mouthed 'good one'. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Something you wanted Ron?" he asked, covertly sliding the bottle under the table.

"Eh, yeah." He said as his mothers head poked round the doorway.

"Come on Harry dear, into the dining room." She smiled at him.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley." He said compliantly and heaved himself up out of the chair. She smiled and her head disappeared, Ron followed her. Harry took an unsteady step and Fred caught his arm.

"Getting piss drunk now was not the best of ideas Harry, you haven't eaten all day for cryin' out loud." Fred said in exasperation.

"It'll be funny though." He said and started giggling again.

"They'll accuse me of corrupting you." Fred complained.

"That was _Her_ not you."

"I should imagine it was." Snape muttered, Harry frowned at him before weaving his way towards the door, shaking Fred off as he went.

"Can't have you holding my hand all night Fred honey, people'll get the wrong idea." Harry said sweetly. Fred grinned.

"Or the right one?"

"Ssshh now Fred." Harry said with the air of someone talking to a two year old. Holding his head high and taking a deep breath, steadying himself he said, "Okay then, here we go." And stepped into the dining room.

"I don't envy you Weasley." Snape said as Fred followed Harry out.

* * *

**End of ch6, review if you're reading. thanks x**


	7. Ch7: Morning After

Harry groaned into his pillow and brought a hand up to clutch his head. He heard chuckling nearby and frowned, trying to process the noise. Squinting he lifted his head up and locked gazes with Fred.

"Morning." Fred said cheerfully. Harry blinked and took in his surroundings. He was in Fred's bedroom, in his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers, this didn't look promising.

"Hi." He croaked.

"Want some water?" Fred asked. Harry nodded and Fred passed him a glass. Taking a couple of grateful gulps he frowned at Fred.

"Em, why am I . . .?" he trailed off gesturing to Fred's bed then to his state of dress.

"You were trying to piss Ron off." Fred said.

"By . . .?"

"Dragging me in here, locking the door and making noises that probably made Hermione pass out, to make him think we were 'fornicating'." Fred said, there was something in the way he said it that made Harry think there was a story behind why he chose that word, but his head hurt to much to even think about listening to the explanation so he didn't ask, although he had a vague recollection of yelling something along those lines Ron last night.

"What did he do?" Harry asked.

"Screamed and hollered."

"Nothing new then."

"Nope. You ready to go downstairs? I'm starving." Fred said.

"You go, I need to take a shower." Harry replied.

"Erm, I would, except no-one can seem to unlock the door after you locked it yesterday."

"Did I use magic?"

"You didn't use your wand." Fred said. Harry frowned and got up, walking towards the door. He put his hand over the lock and concentrated hard, a second later the door made a small clicking noise.

"There." He said.

"How'd you-?" Fred asked, Harry just shrugged, he didn't really know himself. "Cool." Fred muttered.

Harry walked into the bathroom and heard Fred open the door and assumed he'd left. He turned the shower on, undressed and got in letting the hot water pound onto his aching head and tired body. His head snapped up when he heard a familiar voice yelling his name. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist he stuck his head round the bathroom door.

"Harry!" Ron yelled at him.

"What!" Harry snapped.

"Are you even gonna' explain yourself?"

"Explain myself? For what?" Harry asked innocently. Ron glared at him. "Go away Ron, I'm taking a shower."

"Fred in there with you?" Ron growled.

"No. Why would he be?"

"Harry! I saw you yesterday, I heard you for cryin' out loud! Along with the rest of the house!"

"You think if I was really gonna' sleep with your brother I'd let the rest of the house hear? Use your brains Ron!" he said tersely.

"So you didn't -?"

"No, I like girls Ron."

"But you . . ."

"Enjoy winding you up."

"You like girls?"

"For the most part yeah."

"Oh good, hang on, for the most part?"

"Goodbye Ron!" Harry said as he shut the bathroom door again.

* * *

When Harry eventually went downstairs for breakfast, the Weasley's and Hermione were crowded into the hall. They all eyed him warily as he came down the staircase. He smiled brightly at them.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. He stepped off the bottom step and found himself standing next to Mrs. Weasley, the perfect chance to play Boy Wonder. "Mrs. Weasley," he began apologetically "I am so sorry for my behaviour yesterday." He said and looked down at his feet.

"That's quite all right Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said kindly and put a hand on his shoulder. "We understand you're going through a tough time at the moment."

"Perhaps next time you could come and tell us when you're feeling down, instead of drinking your problems away." A stern voice said from the kitchen doorway. Harry turned to come face to face with a serious looking Remus Lupin.

"Sorry." Harry muttered pitifully, inwardly cheering himself for such a wonderful performance. Remus raised a doubtful eyebrow at him before nodding.

"Okay Harry dear, we must be off, but Remus is living here now and Fred is going to stay with you so you won't be on your own." She said smiling at him.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley." he said politely. He smiled and waved politely as they left in a horde of 'Bye Harry!' and 'See you at school mate.' and a 'Make sure you do all your homework Harry.' from Hermione. He sighed heavily when Remus shut the door and shuffled into the kitchen and dropped heavily into a chair.

"How's the head?" Fred asked.

"Better." Harry mumbled. "You got me out of there before I did anything truly horrifying didn't you?" he asked.

"Erm, yeah, kinda. There were a few harsh words, but once they got over the shock no-one was that bothered." Harry raised and eyebrow at him.

"Not that bothered? Maybe I should shoot my mouth off when I'm coherent, they might be bothered then." Harry said.

"Probably." Harry sighed explosively, then looked at Fred and grinned.

"What are we doing today then?" he asked mischievously.

* * *

**Mwah! Read & review please**


	8. Ch8: Jasrene returns

**Thanks for reviews. On with chapter 8 . . .**

* * *

Life at Grimmauld Place was rather dull and depressing, Harry concluded a couple of weeks later. Most of the cleaning had been finished, and so there was nothing but homework, which he finished in a few days, to do. Most of Harry's time was spent playing avoid Hermione and Ron, until they decided that they could go home because he was obviously okay and could live without them for a few weeks.

Fred remained at headquarters, as he was still assigned to guard Harry, Remus was also a permanent resident, although he was away often doing work for the Order that he 'couldn't possibly discuss'. So Harry's only company was the red headed mischief maker, unfortunately with no-one else to pull pranks on Fred's skills at causing havoc where pretty limited.

This meant Harry had had plenty of time to think. As one might imagine this wasn't exactly a fun experience. Trying to avoid the pain of thinking about Sirius, Harry had instead concentrated on Jasrene's betrayal, he went through all the time they'd spent together, everything she'd said and came to the conclusion that she was an amazing liar, having taken him in completely, making him believe she was his friend. The image of her in Death Eater robes was burned into the back of his eyelids, and as he dwelled on these thoughts his anger and hatred towards her grew and grew. With no-one to take it out on except Fred and Remus, his room had taken the punishment. His upended trunk lay in one corner, clothes and books spilling out from it, open books lay everywhere, a broken inkwell on the floor on one side of the room and an ink stain where he'd thrown it against the wall. And now he'd let it all out he back to apathetic and relatively indifferent and emotionless.

Harry looked at the mess and sighed, getting up to make some effort to tidy it up a bit. Once he'd put his trunk right side up he began chucking clothes and books in it unceremoniously when he heard the door downstairs slam. If it had been last summer that noise would have been accompanied by the screeching and wails of Sirius' mum, but Fred and Harry had managed to get rid of her, though the use of a lot paint stripper, and a variety of muggle and magical acids. _That had been a satisfying day_, Harry though happily.

His reverie was broken when Fred hollered at him from downstairs. Throwing one last book into his trunk he made his way downstairs.

"Harry!" Fred yelled again, urgently from the kitchen.

"I'm here, I'm here." Harry said as he stepped inside. His eyes widened with shock and he stopped dead in his tracks. "Bloody hell." He muttered.

"That's right Potter, just stand there and gawk, don't think about lending a hand of anything." Snape muttered his attention never leaving the person laying upon the kitchen table. Cuts and bruises littered her skin, and there was a substantial amount of blood flowing freely from her stomach, visible as Snape ripped away the clothing covering the area. "Weasley come here." He pulled Fred forward and placed his hands over the wound. "Keep pressure on the wound." He instructed.

Suddenly crystal blue eyes snapped open. "Sev'rus." She gasped. "Is he . . . did he . . ." she coughed violently, and Snape pulled out a vial of potion, from where Harry didn't see, and held it to her lips. "Did he get away . . . Sev'rus?" she asked desperately, grabbing his hand

"Yes he did, now drink this, reckless girl." He said sternly. Obediently she drank the potion and laid her head back on the table.

"Hurts." She muttered.

"I don't doubt it does." Snape muttered as he started applying a salve of some sort to the minor cuts that covered her, starting with a long gash on her cheek. Harry noticed his hands were shaking slightly. "Potter." He snapped. "Go and floo Poppy, she's at Hogwarts."

"I . . . er, yes sir." Harry stuttered and ran off to the living room to the fireplace. Hastily he grabbed a handful of floo powder from the pot on the mantle piece and called out "Hogwarts infirmary." and kneeling on the floor in front of it stuck his head in the flames. After experiencing the odd sensation of his head spinning around while his knees remained still upon the ground, he opened his eyes to the familiar setting of the infirmary.

"Madame Pomfrey!" he shouted loudly. "Madame Pomfrey!" She came bustling out of here office looking extremely agitated, but when she saw Harry's head in her fire place she instantly became worried.

"What is it child?" she asked worriedly.

"Jasrene Poliakov and Snape just turned up at Grimmauld Place, she's been hurt pretty bad, losing a lot of blood I think."

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed and hurried over to grab a small bag of medical supplies filled with everything she might need, and then back over to the fireplace. "Well boy? I can't very well get there if you're still in the fireplace can I?" she snapped.

"Right. Sorry." he said and pulled his head back out of the flames and back into the living room of Grimmauld Place. Seconds later the mediwitch was standing in front of him and hurrying him towards the kitchen.

When they entered Harry was taken aback by the scene. Fred was still pressing his hand's to Jas' stomach trying to slow the blood, which his hands were now covered in. Snape was standing near her head, stroking her raven hair trying to soothe her, it didn't appear to be working too well as she was muttering hysterically, tears streaming down her face.

" . . . he killed her Sev'rus . . . . . should have stopped . . . mother . . my fault . . . . . Made me . . . dirty . . . didn't want to . . . . . couldn't stop him . . . ."

When he saw them Snape looked extremely relieved. "Took you long enough." He snapped. "I've given her a blood replenishing potion, but it was all I had and couldn't think of anything else to do. I instructed Weasley to apply pressure to the wound." He spoke quickly as Pomfrey performed some spells on Jas.

"No significant damage to any organs, luckily, but there's a lot of blood loss." She said and pulled some potion vials out of her bag and handed them to Snape who immediately gave them to Jasrene. "Thank you Mr. Weasley, you can move aside for the moment." Pomfrey said to Fred. She waved her wand at the wound and most of the blood disappeared, to leave a three maybe four inch deep gash on the right of her stomach.

Pomfrey waved her wand again and Jasrene took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes, having ceased mumbling when the mediwitch had cast her first spell, muttered an almost inaudible thanks and leant further into Snape's touch as he continued to stroke her hair comfortingly.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked quietly as she began applying various salves to the wound.

"Lucious, wasn't to pleased with me." Jasrene said with a small tired smile.

"Understatement." Snape said. Pomfrey raised an eyebrow in question. "He stabbed her, after submitting her to Cruciatus a few times."

"And you." Jas muttered. Pomfrey's head snapped up and she glared at Snape.

"What's this Severus? Have you given yourself an opportunity to recover from having your nerve endings repeatedly set on fire yet? Of course you haven't! Sit down at once!" She commanded sternly. Snape looked like he was about to argue, but with a tired sigh relented and pulled up a chair and sat down heavily.

Fred and Harry were still standing in the doorway, watching the scene with interest. Snape looked up and glared at them.

"Do quit your incessant staring." He snarled half-heartedly.

"Sorry sir." they muttered in unison, Snape raised an eyebrow at this. They both turned to leave the kitchen and it's occupants.

"Thank you for your assistance." Snape said, Fred and Harry looked at him in shock for a moment and glanced at each other before Fred replied.

"You're welcome." And pushed Harry towards the door. Harry sent a final glance back to Jas and their eyes met briefly, before he allowed himself to be pushed out of the room.

* * *

**_To many thoughts not enough paper._ Tell me what you thought of mine.**


	9. Ch9: Visitors

Harry frowned as he opened the door to his room and walked out into the hall.

"Jas what are you doing?" he asked the girl curiously as she very slowly hobbled her way towards him. Madame Pomfrey had given her strict instructions to stay in bed.

"Going for a walk." She said simply.

"Oh really?" he said. "Here." He offered her his arm, which she took, leaning her weight on him.

"Thanks." She said gratefully as they began walking slowly down the stairs. "Do you know how boring it is just sitting in the room day in day out?" she said grumpily.

"I can imagine."

"There are only so many books I can read, and I still haven't heard from Dra-" she stopped mid-sentence.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy?" Harry questioned as they reached the bottom step. She didn't answer him. "You still haven't told me what happened to you."

"What makes you think it's any of your business?"

"Well the way I see it, you still owe me." He told her.

"What for exactly?"

"For not telling me you were serving the insane homicidal freak who tries to kill me every chance he gets."

"Oh that."

"Yes. _That._"

"Fair enough I owe you one. But I'm still not telling you." She shrugged as Harry deposited her on the nearest chair to the door in the kitchen. Harry sighed.

"Want anything?" he asked as he filled up a glass with some water.

"No thanks." She said, and he sat down opposite her and took a sip of his water.

"How you feeling?" She shrugged.

"Okay I guess, considering. Madame Pomfrey says I can be up and about like normal in a day or two, even though it may twinge or ache every now and again." Harry nodded.

"So what you gonna' do then?" he asked. She smirked at him.

"Lets just say you'll be seeing more of me." She said cryptically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked curiously, but she didn't get the chance to not answer his question as Severus Snape entered the kitchen at that moment. He stopped and glared at Harry meaningfully for a minute before Harry said, "I'll just be going then." He said and got up and left the kitchen closing the door behind him.

"Morning Sev'rus." Jas said.

"You two made up then?" he asked snidely as he sat down in Harry's vacated chair.

"Jealous are we?" she asked. He glared at her. "Something you wanted?"

"Just to enquire about the progress of healing of your injury." He said stiffly.

"Aw, you came to see how I was? That's so sweet." She said sweetly, he scowled.

"As you seem to be in good health . . ." he trailed off and stood to exit the kitchen.

"Wait." She said and grabbed his arm. She hauled herself up so she was standing in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing!" he admonished, putting an arm round her waist to support her but still face her. She shrugged.

"Thanks." She whispered taking a step closer.

"Well I wasn't gonna let you fall, Poppy would've had my-" he stopped looked at her sly grin and raised an eyebrow. She smirked at him and leaned in and captured his lips with hers.

* * *

Harry sunk into an armchair in the living room and stared blankly at the fireplace for a few minutes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Not thinking. Wasn't that kind of like Occulmency? Emptying your mind? Snape would be so proud, Harry thought sarcastically.

Harry didn't look up when he heard someone enter the room until Remus spoke. "Harry."

"Hmm?" he asked not really looking.

"Hey." Remus pushed his shoulder a little and Harry looked up to glare at him. "I brought guests." Harry blinked at them.

"Hi guys." He said

"All right mate?" Ron asked as he sat down in the chair next to Harry.

"Yeah." Harry smiled at them.

"Hope you haven't been too bored." Ron said.

"Of course he hasn't." Ginny said, "He's had Fred to entertain him!" Harry smirked.

"That's right I have." Ron frowned at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Harry said innocently.

"Where is Fred?" Ginny inquired.

"At the shop, George is fed up with having to handle everything alone, and Jas is here now. Although I don't know if she's guarding me or I'm guarding her."

"What do you mean? Who's Jas?" Ron asked, but before Harry could answer Remus spoke.

"Where is she anyway? I need to have a word with her." He said.

"In the kitchen." Harry glowered. "With Snape."

"What! What are they doing?"

"I wouldn't want to know." Harry answered. Remus growled angrily.

"I swear to God that man has no morals whatsoever." He said and walked towards the kitchen door, just as it opened and Snape stepped out.

"Lupin." He sneered. Remus frowned at him and looked over Snape's shoulder to see Jasrene standing just behind him.

"Severus." He said curtly and glanced down to where Severus had a tight grip on his left arm, when he looked back up Severus was glaring at him.

"If you don't mind . .." he said and side stepped Remus so he had a clear path to the door. He glanced back once at Jas and she smiled at him before he walked out of the door. She looked worriedly at the door after he left. After a minute she managed to turn away although concern was still etched onto her face, along with the uncomfortable look of someone who is in a large amount of pain but doesn't want to show it.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'll be fine." She said attempting a smile which looked more like a grimace. "As soon as he comes back I'll be fine." She said quietly and glanced at the door again. Suddenly her face screwed up in pain and she grabbed her arm just as Snape had done moments before. "I'm gonna' go to my room. Might be able to sleep though it." She said quietly and shuffled her way awkwardly towards the stairs.

"Here." Remus said and moved towards her offering his shoulder for her support which she accepted gladly.

"Thanks." She muttered as he practically carried her up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked Harry as soon as Remus and Jas were out of ear shot. Harry quickly tried to think up something convincing to tell them. But Ginny spoke before he had the chance.

"She's a Death Eater isn't she?" she asked tentatively. Harry gaped at her, speechless. "I mean she grabbed her arm where the dark mark would be, just like Snape did . . ." she trailed off.

"Don't be stupid. She wouldn't be here if she was a Death Eater." Ron said.

"Snape is."

"Yeah but he's a spy." He paused. "So she's a spy?" he said looking at Harry who still hadn't spoken. "Harry?"

"What? Oh. No she's not a spy." He said glancing up the stairs.

"Then wha-?" Ginny began but Harry cut her off.

"I think I might go and take a nap. Didn't really get any sleep last night. See you guys." He said and darted up the stairs before Ron's incoherent stutters became actual words.

* * *

**It's been so long since I updated! Anyone still out there? Probably not, oh well, I was reading HBP, thought it was wkd, although disliked the way Rowling portrayed Snape as the bad guy, he so isn't. ANYWAY I decided to keep writing this so if anyone's still out there (cue eerie silence) please review!**


	10. Ch10: Severus' punishment

Snape let out a blood curdling scream as the Dark Lord subjected him yet again to the Cruciatus curse.

"Severus." He hissed. "I am most surprised you showed your face to me again after helping that traitorous girl to escape me."

"My Lord," Snape gasped dragging himself off the floor to his knees in front of Voldermort. "Please if she had had control-" he tried to say but the Dark Lord cut him off.

"She interrupted the initiation process!" he roared. "Draco Malfoy was sure to be a fine Death Eater, but now he has fled, and why? Because of HER!" he screamed. "Crucio!"

Snape bit his lip in an attempt to hold back another scream until the pain subsided. He scrambled to his knees, head bowed. He could hear the Dark Lord's heavy breathing after his angry out burst.

"Complete what you attempted to say and we shall see if I will be forgoing further punishment." He hissed in a whisper. Snape didn't let his guard down, he knew this was far from over. Clearing his mind and weighing up every word carefully, he began to speak.

"My Lord, she was not in complete control of her faculties. She had recently conceived a child and it was just coming into it's magical inheritance, this had put a great drain on her, physically and mentally she was exhausted." Snape paused and took a breath, glancing up at the Dark Lord who was listening impassively. "Her and Draco are close friends, always have been my Lord. In her disillusioned state she believed she was protecting him." He paused again.

"I see." Voldermort nodded and Snape continued before he could be interrupted.

"She begged me to let her return to you tonight when she felt the mark burn, so she could face her punishment at your hands my lord, I had to physically restrain her." He said.

"And why did you do this? Why not let her return and tell me this herself? Face her punishment if need be?" The Dark Lord questioned. At this Snape ducked his head in apparent embarrassment.

"I am afraid they are selfish reasons my Lord. I did not wish to see her hurt again." He said quietly.

Blood red eyes gazed at him, cold and calculating. Snape felt him press against the barriers in his mind. Carefully he conjured up images that fitted with and did not contradict his story, of Jasrene bleeding on the table, of her crying and hysterical. Eventually the Dark Lord gave a sharp nod, feeling him withdraw from his mind Snape breathed and inward sigh of relief.

"You are forgiven Severus, for now. But I will not forget this incident." He warned. "I'm disappointed Severus," he added, "I never knew you were this weak. Endangering yourself for another, how Gryffindor of you." He said in disgust. "Crucio." He muttered and once again Snape was writhing on the floor in agony.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open abruptly as someone shook his shoulder violently.

"Harry?" Remus said concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." Harry croaked, his throat sore from screaming. "Bad dream." He said unconvincingly.

"What happened?" he heard more people enter the room but didn't have the energy to sit up and look. "What happened?" Ron asked again.

"Nothing." Harry murmured.

"You were screaming the house down mate." Ron insisted.

"Where's Jas?" Harry asked sitting up unsteadily.

"Here." Said a quiet voice from the doorway. She stepped forward with a frightened look on her face. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He was going through another round of Crucio just before I woke up." Harry said. She nodded. Harry looked at her silently for a minute before blurting out, "Why would you stop Draco Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater?" She looked up at him.

"He's too good for it." She said simply.

"And you?" he asked before he could stop himself. She smiled sadly at him before leaving the room.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next morning he was being shaken awake by a rather stressed looking Fred Weasley.

"Harry! It's nine already!" he said urgently. Harry rolled over and buried his head in his pillow. "C'mon you haven't even packed your stuff yet Harry!"

"I haven't even bought my books and stuff."

"I got your stuff yesterday." Fred said dragging Harry into a sitting position.

"But I haven't got my results yet, I don't know what courses I'm taking." Harry said sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his hand. Fred's expression softened for a moment and he brushed an errant lock of hair off of Harry's face. Harry looked at him blearily. Fred retracted his hand quickly and cleared his throat.

"Dumbledore gave me a list." He explained.

"So you know what I'm doing and I don't?" Harry asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Wha-? Ah, erm, yeah." Fred stuttered. Harry frowned at him.

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked.

"Nothing." Fred said quickly. "C'mon Harry hurry up and get ready." He said making ushering movements towards the bathroom.

"I'm going, I'm going." Harry grumbled.

"Where's Jas?" Harry asked Remus as he grabbed a piece of toast from the table. "I want to say bye." he said. Remus gave him a funny look.

"She left last night. We don't know where she went." He replied.

"Oh." Harry said quietly. He didn't know why he was disappointed, he still hadn't forgiven her, but still, to leave without saying goodbye . . .

"Eat up Harry, we're going to be late at this rate." Remus said folding up his paper. Harry made quick work of his slice of toast and gulped down a glass of water.

"Ready." He said.

"Great, where's your trunk?" Remus asked.

"In the hall." Harry told him. Remus shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage, letting her fly ahead to Hogwarts on her own. When Fred came downstairs they left and began the walk to the station.

"Shouldn't there be more people, you know, guarding me or something?" Harry asked just as the station came into sight.

"Tonks and Moody are around and about." Remus told him. When they reached the barrier they casually walked through, past the oblivious Muggles and materialised on platform nine and three quarters. Harry couldn't help but smile as he saw the familiar red train. Remus gave him his luggage - which he kept small so he wouldn't have to drag it everywhere - and they walked up the platform to a small group of red headed people and one brown haired.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted them all. Mr.Weasley shook his hand and Mrs.Weasley gave him the usual bone crushing hug before asking him if he'd remembered to pack everything. Eventually they said their farewells.

"Thanks for everything Fred." Harry said.

"No problem." Fred said pulling him into a hug, when he pulled away he ruffled Harry's hair fondly. "Away with you then." He said motioning to the carriage.

"See you." Harry said to the Weasleys and Remus, he waved to Tonks and Moody who he spotted at the entrance to the platform and followed Ron, Hermione and Ginny onboard.

"We've got to go to the prefect meeting Harry." Hermione said to Harry.

"Sorry mate." Ron added.

"No problem, see you later." Harry said and began to walk down the train with Ginny. She soon spotted Dean and Seamus in a compartment and said farewell to Harry. Eventually he found an empty compartment at the back of the train and laid down on one of the seats and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Back to school, well almost! Review and tell me what you thought! thanks to **Captain Oz **for the review, I totally agree btw, I really think he was asking him to do it (especially with the arguement Hagrid overheard) Anyways. Review plz! x**


	11. Ch11: Results and Truces

Apart from the fact that Remus Lupin had returned as the Defence Against the Darks arts professor, along with a man named Miles Morton, the Feast was nothing out of the usual. Harry attracted the usual stares and pathetically non-inconspicuous whispering and pointing. Ron and Hermione had been overly cheerful and watchful of Harry, which was beginning to find increasingly annoying, but he hid this as he knew the only way they would stop was if he started behaving 'normally'. So it was an evening of fake cheer all round.

All things considered Harry was glad when his head finally hit the pillow that night, and so his frown was filled with annoyance when he felt the parchment hidden inside his pillow case crumple. Sighing he pulled it out, and muttering a quiet 'Lumos' read the quickly scrawled note on it.

Ten minutes later the cold night air was washing gently over him as he stepped out onto the Astronomy Tower. He pulled off his invisibility cloak and walked to the middle of the castle wall and slid down it to the ground.

"Hey." He murmured. Jas turned to look at him, the moonlight highlighting her face, making her crystal blue eyes sparkle more than usual. She smiled at him sadly.

"Hey." She whispered and turned back to staring over the castle wall and up at the night sky.

Silently she rested her head on his shoulder. Unconsciously he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him questioningly.

"It's cold out here." was all he said. She smiled and snuggled further into his side.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning on his own, with a stiff neck, on the Astronomy Tower. Taking a quick glance at his watch and noticing it wasn't much past six he grabbed his invisibility cloak and ran back to the common room.

It was empty when he arrived so he pulled off his cloak and crept up to his dorm.

He went down to breakfast once he showered and changed as everyone else was still sleeping. The Great Hall was practically empty when he entered, Harry headed straight for the Gryffindor table, which was completely empty, and grabbed a piece of toast and poured himself some orange juice.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching to see Professor McGonagal. She smiled thinly at him.

"Potter. I have your results, and your time table we based it on the fact that you expressed and interest in becoming an Auror, if you wish to make any changes come and see me sometime today." She said and handed him an envelope and his timetable.

"Thank you Professor." He said, she nodded and returned to the head table.

Harry hadn't really thought much about his results over the summer, it hadn't seemed that important then. Now however . . . He looked at the envelope nervously. But then again they'd already set his timetable, and McGonagal had said it was based on his wish to be an Auror, so he must have got the right grades, right? Decisively he slit open the envelope and pulled out the parchment within.

_O.W.L (Ordinary Wizar__ding Level) Results_

_**Pass Grades:** O - Outstanding_

_E -Exceeds Expectations_

_A - Acceptable_

_**Fail Grades: **P - PoorP -Poor_

_D - Dreadful_

_T - Troll_

_You - HARRY JAMES POTTER - have received the following grades:_

_Astronomy: A_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Charms: E_

_Defence Against the Dark arts: O_

_Divination: P_

_Herbology: E_

_History of Magic: P_

_Potions: E_

_Transfiguration: E_

Harry smiled, that wasn't so bad, basically how he'd expected to do. He folded up the parchment and replaced it in the envelope and scanned through his timetable. He was taking Charms, Defence Against the Dark arts, Herbology, Potions and Transfiguration. Hang on! Potions? Harry double checked his timetable. Potions, how the hell . . .? Had Dumbledore been pulling strings? Harry was slightly relieved, but still, if he didn't really deserve to be there, even if it was because of Snape's unreasonably high standards . . . Snape wouldn't be happy . . .

Lost in thought Harry didn't notice when someone sat down next to him until they cleared their throat. Harry looked up and frowned.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter." He nodded looking uncomfortable.

"Something you wanted?"

"Right, yes." Malfoy took a deep breath. "A truce."

"A what?" Harry laughed.

"You heard me Potter." Malfoy hissed.

"And this would entail?" Harry asked curiously.

"No friendly drinks in the Three Broomsticks or anything. Just an end to the pranks, hexes, fights that sort of thing. I'm sure we both have enough to contend with without it." He said. "But I reserve my right to verbally abuse you." he added.

"As long as I can to, I don't see why not, unless you do something to piss me off or end up getting your little tattoo when Jas isn't looking in which case I'd have to kick your arse." Harry said taking a bite of his toast. Malfoy glared at him.

"How do you know about that?" he whispered, eyes darting around the near empty hall.

"That's for me to know." Harry grinned. Malfoy made an attempt to look unconcerned.

"Whatever Potter. Do we have a deal?"

"Sure." Harry said and held out his hand. Malfoy looked hesitant. "I'm not contagious I assure you." he said. Rolling his eyes Malfoy took his hand. "Nice doing business with you Draco." Harry said and turned back to his breakfast. Malfoy scowled.

"Enjoy your breakfast _Harry_." He muttered before he stalked off to the Slytherin table. It was only as his eyes followed him that Harry noticed Jas sitting and watching them, grinning happily. Their eyes met for a second and he rolled his eyes at her, she continued grinning and turned t greet Draco as he sat down.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Harry.

"Mornin' Ginny." He said and polished off the rest of his toast.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Harry retorted.

"Harry."

"Nothing."

"What was nothing?" Ron asked as he sat down on Harry's other side, Hermione opposite them.

"Harry and Malfoy having a cosy little chat." Ginny said, Harry glared at her.

"What?" Ron spluttered.

"They shook hands and everything." Ginny said as she buttered herself a piece of toast. Hermione turned round to look at the Slytherin table, Harry followed her gaze and caught Malfoy's eye. He smiled brightly and waved. Harry laughed so hard his orange juice came out his nose. Ginny 'ew'd' beside him. Harry looked back up to see Malfoy smirking at them.

"They made a truce." Luna voiced from behind them at the Ravenclaw table. "I was eavesdropping." She added.

"Thanks for that Luna." Harry said sarcastically.

"You're quite welcome." She said brightly before returning to her breakfast.

"A truce? With Malfoy?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Don't worry, I made sure I reserved the right to do him in if he gets himself branded." Harry said flippantly as he finished off his orange juice.

"But Harry, it's _Malfoy_." Ron said. Harry ignored him. He stretched so that his neck clicked satisfyingly and picked up his results and timetable and shoved them into his bag.

"I'm going to see if I can speak to McGonagal before class." He said standing up, his eyes following her as she exited the Great Hall.

"Harry were those your O.W.L results?" Hermione asked

"I'll see you later." Harry said as he quickly walked out of the hall after his head of house, intending to ask her if he was getting special treatment or if Snape had inexplicable lowered the entry requirements for his class.

* * *

**Please review! x x x**


	12. Ch12: Sneaky Spying

Harry sat at a desk in the Potions classroom watching Snape as he wrote the instructions to a complicated potion on the board, a welcome back treat no doubt. Harry sighed, McGonagal had evaded his questions, but he knew that his assumption was right by the death glares he'd received from the moment he entered his first class of the day - Potions, they'd got him into the class even though he didn't have the grade.

He watched slightly detached as the rest of the class filed in. There weren't many of them. These were the rare few who excelled at potions, and he was stuck in a class with them for the next two years, wonderful. Hermione smiled at him when she entered and headed straight for the empty seat next to him.

"Wow Harry! Well done for getting in." she whispered excitedly. Harry was about to correct her and tell her that he didn't really belong here when someone spoke to him from the desk behind them.

"Pst. Potter." Harry turned round to face Jas. "Got your 'O' then?" she asked.

"I'm here." Was all he said.

"I suppose it's easier to concentrate without him hovering," she nodded towards Snape who was still standing at the front of the class with his back to them all, "Scaring you shitless."

"He doesn't scare me shitless." Harry hissed. "He just irritates me when he hovers, makes me angry, distracts me."

"Yeah, he can be distracting." She said gazing at his back.

"I'm sure the reason he distracts you is slightly different." Harry commented. Malfoy, who was sitting next to Jas, sniggered.

"Can't argue with that." he said, Jas hit him on the arm.

"Shut up of you can go sit somewhere else." She hissed.

"Aw. Being shunned by your house mates Malfoy?" Harry mocked.

"Not shunned." Malfoy bristled. "They just don't trust me anymore, through no fault of my own," he glared at Jas, "But I'm winning them back." He finished, still glaring at her.

"You can quit that, I did you a favour and you know it." She whispered.

"A favour! I was practically disowned! I was being hunted! If Severus hadn't endured His wrath for us we'd both be dead by now." He exclaimed in an outraged whisper.

"I told him not to, that I could take care of myself." She mumbled. "'What about Draco?' He said. If you weren't so worried about yourself, your image, your reputation, you might have thanked one of us but no-"

"Sshhh." Draco stopped her mid-rant. "Granger's eavesdropping." He said levelling a glare at the back of Hermione's head. Harry glanced at her and noticed her cheeks redden slightly. "How very Slytherin of her." Malfoy said.

"She's been getting lessons from the snake in lion's clothing." Jas commented. Harry saw Hermione frown.

The bell rang, startling them all, and the door slammed shut. Snape turned to face them and began his usual intimidating start-of-term speech.

Harry retreated to the Gryffindor common room after lunch as he didn't have any lessons on Monday afternoons according to his timetable. One of the perks of being a sixth, more free time, but then again with the amount of homework they'd received it looked like he was going to need it.

He had just leant his head on the back of the armchair he was sitting in and closed his eyes when he heard the portrait swing open allowing another Gryffindor entrance to the empty common room.

"Harry!" Ron called from the doorway and came and sat next to him.

"Hey Ron." Harry said wearily and leant his head back to close his eyes-

"I wanted to ask you something." Ron said. Harry groaned and looked at his friend expectantly. "Where were you last night?" Ron asked but continued before Harry could answer. "I woke up and noticed you weren't there, your bed was hardly slept in and I heard the door this morning." He explained.

"Went for a walk." Harry shrugged.

"A walk?"

"A walk."

"If you say so." Ron said disbelievingly.

"I do." Harry said as Hermione came into the common room and walked over to them and sat down facing Harry.

"What was all that about in Potions?" she asked directly. Harry groaned again. Too many questions!

"All what in Potions?" Ron asked. "Hang on, Potions? You're taking Potions mate?"

"Yeah I am."

"You got an O?" he asked.

"Er, no. I think Dumbledore must have given Snape a pay rise or something." He said, uncomfortable with the topic of his preferential treatment.

"Back to the point." Hermione said impatiently. "What favour did . . ." Hermione tried to recall her name.

"Jasrene Poliakov." Harry supplied.

"I thought it was Black?" Ron asked, Harry glared at him.

"You know her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah she was the girl at you-know-where. Right Harry?" Harry didn't say anything.

"The one who stopped Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater?" she asked, Ron nodded. "It makes sense now."

"Joy for you." Harry said and heaved himself out of the chair.

"Harry that wasn't all I wanted to ask." Hermione said.

"I'm going for a walk." He told them.

"I'll come with you." She said standing up.

"Alone." He snapped and stalked towards the portrait hole and out into the corridor.

Harry sighed as he stalked through the empty halls of the castle, most people were in lesson so it was pretty quiet. He'd lost his temper, and provoked yet more flipping questions as well! Damn! He almost screamed in annoyance, but held it in when he heard voices from around the corner. He slowed and hid in an alcove peering round the corner.

Snape and Jas. Joy.

He watched as Jas ranted on about Draco and how unthankful he was being, gesturing wildly and becoming louder by the second.

Snape reached out a hand and cupped her face with it, murmuring 'shhhing' sounds. She closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. When she opened her eyes Snape pulled his hand away.

"Thank you." she whispered and leant up and kissed him softly on the lips. "See you later." She said and walked away up the corridor. Snape watched her go then turned round to face the end of the corridor Harry was hiding in.

"Mr. Potter." he said loudly and Harry jumped out of his skin.

"Sir?" he asked hesitantly as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for lurking." He said sternly. The glaring match was broken when they both heard a sound from further down the corridor. Footsteps. Quick footsteps, whoever it was was running, but they couldn't see anything. Snape glanced at Harry suspiciously. Harry stared down the corridor as the footsteps got further away, for a second he thought he saw a glimpse of a foot before it disappeared around the corner.

"Potter, was that one of your little followers under your cloak?" Snape asked.

"No sir." Harry said frowning, when did Snape find out about his cloak?

"I was not aware of anyone else with an invisibility cloak, they are after all very rare." Snape mused. "But I suppose it's possible."

"Well we'll find out who it was soon enough." Harry said.

"How is that Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned.

"When they go and tell Dumbledore what you and Jas were just doing, I'm sure he'll inform you of who it was." He said smirking at the Potions Master. Snape scowled at him and stalked down the corridor, robe billowing behind him.


	13. Ch13: Lots of talking

Harry spent the next few days avoiding . . . well everybody really. He had a constant headache, unusually not because of lack of sleep or excessive visions, which Voldemort seemed to have found a way to block, but from an overload of things to think about. He spent most of his time doing things to occupy himself. But he couldn't stop himself. Thoughts about the prophecy obviously filled his mind, but other things too. Who had been spying on Snape and Jas, and then him and Snape in the corridor? Has Jas really been pregnant or was that just something Snape had said to Voldemort to try and earn his forgiveness? Who was the other Death Eater who had helped Snape save them back at Privet drive? And he still didn't know how Jas was related to Sirius, which she had to be, unless it was an extreme coincidence.

It was Friday evening that found Harry sitting at the edge of the lake, staring blankly into it's murky depths, a million thoughts on his mind. He turned round when he heard footsteps approaching. Emerald green eyes met crystal blue. Jas smiled.

"This seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the ground next to him. He shrugged as she sat down. There was a few moments of silence before Harry spoke.

"Were you related to Sirius?" he asked. She smiled.

"I wondered how long it'd take you to ask. Yeah, we were related."

"How?"

"He was my second cousin once removed, I think. His great uncle was my great grandfather, or something like that." she said.

"Oh. Thanks." He said quietly. She looked at him inquisitively for a moment.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" she asked.

"I-" Here was the perfect chance to get some answers, and yet it didn't seem as important anymore, and she probably wouldn't know everything he had been pondering over. Except one thing. "Were you really pregnant?" he asked her.

"Ah." She said and stared out at the lake. "I was, but not when Lucious stabbed me, I lost it before then." She said quietly.

"How?" Harry asked softly.

"I miscarried." She answered quietly.

"Sorry."

"It happens." She said shrugging and turning back towards him.

"So Snape lied to Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"He's getting good at it." She commented before they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Did he tell you about the other day?" Harry asked, she frowned at him and shook her head. "You guys were standing in the corridor 'having a moment', I saw you. When you went, Snape pulled me out and took some points, but then we heard a noise, someone else was there. They were under an invisibility cloak, I saw their foot as they ran round the corner." He told her.

"What did Severus do?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing. And the spy can't have done anything either, or you would both be long gone by now." Harry said.

"Good point." She said. "He should have told me." She complained. Harry shrugged, he tried not to think that Snape probably just didn't want to worry her, because that would imply that Snape had a heart. "I've noticed you've been avoiding your friends." She changed the topic, he scowled.

"Spying on me?"

"Just an observation. You guys fallen out?"

"No, I, well, sort of . . . I dunno'. I just get fed up with the interrogation sessions." He muttered.

"They just care about you, they want to make sure your okay." She said.

"I'm fine." He grunted.

"Sure you are." She indulged. "So, how long's it been since you had a cigarette?" she asked.

"Too long." He grunted. "But I've quit, so that's obvious." She 'mmm'd' in agreement.

"Dumbledore spoken to you yet?" she asked. Harry shook his head, he'd given up trying to figure out the headmaster, or worrying about the fact that they hadn't spoken since Harry trashed his office at the end of last term.

"You should talk to your friends Harry." She said as she stood up. "I've got to go Banning - er Draco wanted me to go flying with him."

"Banning?" Harry smirked. She scowled at him.

"It's Latin, means 'little blonde one', don't you dare say it to him." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said innocently.

"Yeah." She said, clearly not believing him. "As I said, you should talk to your friends. I'm sure I saw them walking down to Hagrid's on my way out here." she said, and with a last smile walked away.

He sighed deeply as he watched her go. She was right, he should go and talk to them, and if they were at Hagrid's it was unlikely they'd start on him, small talk, he could handle that. With another explosive sigh he pulled himself to his feet and strolled over to Hagrid's hut. He was almost positive he saw two heads, one red one brown haired disappear quickly behind the net curtain as he approached.

He knocked on the door tentatively and quickly shoved his hands back in his pockets. Hagrid wrenched the door open so forcefully that it groaned in protest.

"Harry!" he exclaimed happily, giving Harry a one armed hug which he was sure bruised a couple of ribs.

"Hey Hagrid." He said cheerfully, he hadn't spoken to Hagrid one on one since the start of term. "Sorry I haven't been by-"

"Tha's alright 'Arry, you got enough on your mind." He said. "Hermione and Ron are here." he said gesturing towards the nervous looking pair sitting inside with cups of tea in their hands.

"Hey Harry."

"Alright Mate."

Harry smiled at them and made his way over to the bench and sat down next to Ron. Hagrid sat down on his chair opposite them.

"Tea Harry?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before he began to pour. He handed it to Harry and a somewhat awkward silence settled.

"Look," Harry began, turning to face Hermione and Ron, "I, I'm sorry for avoiding you and snapping at you and being a complete jerk." He blurted. "I just wanted to say that before I went back to castle. No offence Hagrid but I'm starving, missed dinner." He said to Hagrid, who nodded and smiled understandingly.

"You knew we were here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Jas saw you on your way down. And I saw you at the window." He said.

"We were-" Ron began.

"Don't worry, if one of you guys was acting like me I'd follow you round in my invisibility cloak." He grinned, they smiled back. "I only wish we'd been making out or something, that would have been funny." He added.

"Are you guys . . .?" Ron asked.

"Er, no, she's . . . taken." He said uncomfortably. Hermione's eyes lit up in understanding and she gave him a look which he knew meant she'd be asking him later when there wasn't a professor in the room.

"Oh." Ron said ignorant of the silent exchange. "So, you coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Dunno." Harry shrugged, putting his cup of tea down on the table.

"I thought you'd want to come and see Fred." Ron said.

"Fred's going?" Harry asked.

"Yeah he wrote us the other day." Ron frowned. "I would have thought he'd tell you."

"Yeah me too." Harry muttered, was Fred avoiding him? "Look, I gotta go." Harry said standing up. "I'll see you guys later." He said to Hermione and Ron. "Thanks for the tea Hagrid, I'll come by again soon." He promised.

"You do that lad." Hagrid said as Harry opened the door, he smiled at them again before he closed it behind him and walked towards the castle.

* * *

**I made a list of lose ends I've created so far, and I managed to cross off a few with this chapter, and create some more - Why's Fred avoiding Harry? - okay it's pretty obvious but that doesn't matter!**

**Thankyou muchly Captain Oz, I'd say that I agree, but that would be a little bigheaded wouldn't it? Thanks for reviewing tho, and please REVIEW again! x**


	14. Ch14: Confronting Fred

**A/N: - Warning - little bit of slash in this chapter, but it's nothing major. And I haven't just upgraded the rating because of that, it's because of some language in the next chapter, anyways,on with the show . . .**

* * *

Harry had breakfast that morning with his friends, they chatted about Quidditch and the weather and other mundane things, although Harry could tell Hermione still wanted to have a serious talk, but she never brought it up so he certainly wasn't going to mention it. 

They walked to Hogsmeade together and saw the sights. When it came time to have a drink in the Three Broomsticks Harry tried to get away.

"C'mon Harry, Fred's meeting us here." Ron said.

"I know, but he didn't tell me he was coming, I think he might be avoiding me." Harry said and before they could interrupt he continued. "Look he's come to see you, I don't want to make it awkward if he doesn't want to see me." He said finally

"If you're sure . . ."

"I am, see you later, have fun." Harry told them and made his way back to the sweet shop.

After an hour or so of hovering around Hogsmeade, stopping to chat with anyone he spotted who he knew, Harry positioned himself across the street from the Three Broomsticks, out of sight round the side of a building and watched the door.

It seemed like he'd been standing there forever and he was about to give up and go when he spotted him. Fred came out of the door and began walking towards Harry's position. Just as he passed Harry grabbed him and pulled him down the alleyway. Fred reached for his wand before he realised who had attacked him.

"Harry!" he asked incredulously.

"Hi Fred." He said shortly. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked, Fred looked away. "Did I do something? You said you were gonna' right as well, I mean was it something I did because if it was I-"

Harry was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against on his own. He unconsciously responded when he felt a hand intertwine into his hair and his back hit the wall as Fred pushed him gently back. Slowly they pulled apart. Harry was speechless, Fred looked horrified.

"Fred I-" Harry began, but Fred bolted before Harry could think of a way to complete his sentence.

Harry walked dazedly back onto the street.

"Harry!" Someone called behind him. For a second Harry thought Fred had come back, but no it was George, Harry didn't know when he started being able to tell them apart. He thought it was something to do with the way they walked, George sort of plodded, Fred was more . . . graceful.

"Harry!" he repeated walking towards him with Ron and Hermione. "Was that my twin I saw sprinting down the street?" he asked.

"I . . .er . . . what?" Harry stuttered.

"Fred. Was that Fred?" Ron asked.

"Er, yeah, Fred, right, just ran up the street." Harry said.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked curiously.

"Fine." Harry muttered.

"I gotta' go and find Fred, we've got to get back to the shop." George said. "Nice seeing you all." He said airily, Ron smirked.

"Are you sure you're okay Harry?" Hermione asked in concern once George had gone. Harry shook his head to clear it and shake himself out of his daze.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine." He said. "Are you going back now?" he asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Good." He murmured.

* * *

Harry walked pensively towards Remus' office. He had come to the conclusion that he needed to talk to someone or his head might just implode. But he was still hesitant. What would Lupin say? He seemed to take in his stride when Harry and Fred had been joking around over the summer, but he might feel differently if Harry told him what had transpired that afternoon in Hogsmeade.

Harry took a deep breath when the door was in sight. He had his hand on the door handle when he heard the voices emanating from within and stopped. Harry listened carefully, it was unlike Remus to raise his voice.

"She's a student!" he exclaimed. "It's completely inappropriate!"

"Even if there was something 'inappropriate' going on," Snape, Harry now recognised, hissed, "I fail to see what business it is of yours."

"I'm a teacher, she's a student, it's my responsibility to look after her welfare." Remus said.

"Welfare? You think I'd hurt her?" Snape said angrily.

"No - I, well, I don't know!" Remus stuttered.

"I knew you had a low opinion of me, but still. I would not harm her, so if that was all you were concerned about . . ." He said and Harry stepped back in panic, Snape was obviously about to leave, and there was nowhere to hide.

"Snape!" Harry heard Remus shout. He watched as the door handle turn and Snape appeared in the doorway.

"Potter." He said in a tone that said he should have expected no less. "I would say that you're getting quite adept at spying, but seeing as though I keep catching you . . . twenty points from Gryffindor for eavesdropping on a private conversation." He said and stalked off down the corridor.

"Harry?" Lupin said from the doorway. "Did you want to see me?" he asked.

"Er, it doesn't matter sir." Harry said.

"Are you sure? Don't worry about that." he said hand gesturing in the direction Snape had just left. Harry took a deep breath, he was here, why not?

"Okay sir if you don't mind?" Harry said.

"Of course not." Lupin said holding the door open as Harry entered the office. "Tea?"

* * *

**Review? Mwah, I'll cry if you don't**


	15. Ch15:Questioning Snape's Professionalism

Harry followed Hermione through the dungeons on the way to potions, his last lesson of the day. Speaking to Remus had definitely helped, he'd realised that even though he liked Fred, it probably wasn't in that way and that they were better off as mates. And no, as Remus had clarified for him, not mates who snogged, fooled around, or had meaningless sex. Now all he had to do was tell Fred, nicely, without hurting his feelings.

"Hurry up Harry!" Hermione called. Harry looked up to find her standing outside the classroom door a good ten metres away. How'd she get there so fast? He wondered as he jogged to catch up. "I'd ask you why you're moping but we don't really have time." she whispered as they entered the room and took their seats.

"I'm not moping." He muttered. "Just preoccupied."

"With what?" Jas whispered from her seat behind him.

"Nothing."

"Good." Snape's voice made him jump, he was standing right in front of Harry's desk. "It won't be interrupting my class then will it?" he said. Harry new it was a command not a question.

"No sir." he answered, Snape nodded sharply and swept a malevolent glare over the rest of the class, telling them the same applied to them, even if Harry would receive a worse punishment for the same crime. Harry noticed Snape's gaze stop on Jas and his eyes harden for a brief second before he span round and walked to the front of the class, beginning a long lecture on the various uses of some obscure potions ingredient that Harry didn't catch the name of.

By the time the bell went Harry had long since given up taking notes and was planning a way to get Hermione to lend her his.

"You aren't dismissed quite yet." Snape said causing a collective groan from the sixth years. "I have to return your essays." He said and distributed the essays between the first row and himself and quickly began to give them out. Most of the class had gone by the time Harry received his, Hermione, Draco, Jas, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot and Dean Thomas still remained in the classroom along with a Ravenclaw girl Harry couldn't remember the name of.

The classroom was silent as Snape returned the rest of the essays, until he handed Jas hers that is. She took a quick look at the grade before glaring up at the Potions Master, eyes bright with unconcealed anger.

"You rat bastard." She hissed. The other students gaped in astonishment at the fact that she had the gall to speak to Snape like that.

"Miss. Poliakov-" Snape began icily.

"Don't Miss. Poliakov me!" she raged. "A fucking D! That essay was practically perfect!" she hollered. She grabbed Malfoy's paper of the desk. "Draco copied mine word for fucking word and he got a bloody O! Just because I pissed you off you downgrade my essay by four bloody grades! Fucking height of professionalism you are!" she seethed.

Snape slammed down the last essay, Hermione's, on her desk before he hissed, "Out, everyone." They all filed out quietly except Jas who didn't move a millimetre. Harry was last out and as soon as he closed the door he pressed his ear up against it.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, but he made a shushing motion to her with his hand.

"Don't you start about my professional standards." Snape muttered. "You sound like that bloody werewolf." He sank down into his chair at his desk and looked at Jas, her eyes still shone passionately and she was still breathing heavily from her outburst, it was all he could do not to go over there and -

"He's got a point you know." she said interrupting his thoughts.

"Look," he sighed, "I'll re-grade your essay, I was still rather angry when I marked it and I admit I may have been a little unfair." He said.

"A little?" she asked as she walked towards the desk.

"A lot then, give it here." he said and snatched it from her hand. She walked round the desk and stood next to him, watching silently as he grabbed a quill and scribbled out the D and replaced it with an O, accompanied by the word 'excellent effort, try to keep it away from Mr. Malfoy next time'.

"Thank you." she said as he handed it back. Their hand brushed together slightly and their eyes locked. Before either one of them registered moving they were locked in a passionate kiss. Jas pulled away breathing heavily.

"Holidays." She breathed.

"Holidays?"

"And I finish school in a year and a half." She said.

"You expect me to wait around?" he asked.

"Not at all, I certainly won't." she smirked.

Harry frowned, he hadn't heard anything since Jas gave Snape back her essay. Either they were talking really quietly or . . . He jumped back as the door opened.

"Mr. Potter!" Harry heard Snape say, and he looked past Jas to see his potions master sitting at his desk. "Another twenty points for eavesdropping, I suggest you get some professional help if you can't cease this nasty habit by yourself." He said dryly.

"Yes sir." Harry muttered as Jas shut the door of the classroom. Malfoy, Hannah and all four of the Gryffindors who had been in the room when she had yelled at Snape looked at her expectantly. She smiled serenely at them and walked away towards the Slytherin corridor. After sharing a knowing glance with Harry, Malfoy followed her.

"What was that all about?" Parvati asked curiously.

"Harry had his ear pressed up against the door." Dean pointed out.

"Couldn't hear anything." Harry lied.

"They must know each other from outside of school." Paravati said.

"I heard he used to tutor her. Her Dad's some rich pureblood, had her home schooled." Hannah said as the four of them started walking out of the dungeons towards the great hall for lunch.

"Where'd you hear that?" Harry asked curiously, Hannah was a Hufflepuff and they didn't usually socialise with the Slytherins, and they were the only ones likely to be privy to that information.

"Over heard Pansy Parkinson and some of her friends gossiping."

"Ah."

"Do you think they're, you know . . .?" Parvati trailed off and Harry got the idea she would have giggled at that point if she'd been talking to Lavender.

"What? Involved?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Parvati nodded, she was really holding it in now and let a small giggle escape. Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes.

"They do seem unusually close." Hermione commented, glancing at Harry.

"And, and they'd had a fight, and that's why Snape marked down her essay!" Parvati said excitedly.

"I dunno, it seems a little far fetched." Harry interjected. He had no idea why, how many times had he wished Snape gone? He just didn't want Jas to get expelled, he told himself. "I mean Snape's a bastard and Jas is . . ." Harry trailed off.

"Jas?" Parvati asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to drop my bag off." He said and turned to the corridor that led to the Gryffindor common room. "And hey, try _not_ to spread any ridiculous rumours." He said before walking down the corridor.

* * *

**Ooooo, I'm so good at updating now, I'm just conveniently ingnoring the fact I haven't updated anything else so shhhh. Anyways, review! x**


	16. Ch16: Christmas Presents

Before Harry knew it Christmas had arrived again. The Weasley's had invited him to spend it with them at the Burrow, he was reluctant at first, but they told him Dumbledore had arranged extra protection on the house. It irked Harry that Dumbledore hadn't told him himself, but then again apart from the occasional 'good morning' or 'how are you Harry?' Dumbledore hadn't spoken to him properly all year. Harry was being kept informed about what was going on though, even if it was through Lupin and not Dumbledore.

The days passed at the Burrow playing exploding snap or chatting about Quidditch. Fred and George hadn't been round yet but they were expected on Christmas day. Harry was a bit nervous after only receiving a quickly scribbled _'That's okay, I understand'_ from Fred in response to Harry's 'let's just be friends' letter, and not having spoken to him properly since.

Subsequently on Christmas morning when Ron kicked him awake, Harry rolled over and groaned into his pillow.

"C'mon Harry, presents!" Ron exclaimed as he ripped paper away from his own gifts.

"All right, all right." Harry mumbled sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

He crawled towards the small pile of presents at the end of his bed and began opening them. He'd got his customary Weasley jumper and pulled it on straight away as well as home made mince pies. Hermione had given him a book, on closer inspection it was a muggle book. Harry laughed when he read the title, 'How to deal with your emotions and day to day personal problems'. She was not subtle. He glanced through the index_; 'Coping with losing a loved one'_, _'Opening up to your friends'_. Had _she_ written this book? he wondered idly as he flicked through it.

Remus had given him a very nice writing set, with a note attached, _'Now you have no excuse not to write in the holidays.'_ From Hagrid there was a book entitled _'Magical Creatures for amateurs.'_ Harry guessed Hagrid still wanted to encourage an interest in life threatening animals even though Harry hadn't taken his class this year.

There were two presents left. Harry opened the first to find a photo album, with a beautifully carved wooden cover with the word 'Memories' carved in the centre. He opened it to find an array of photographs, some he didn't even remember being taken. There were some of him and his friends, one of his parents and him as a baby, even one of Harry and Sirius, obviously taken at Christmas last year without eithers knowledge. Harry smiled at it fondly. The last picture in the album was of him and Jas sitting on the swings at the park. He flicked though the blank pages and a small piece of parchment fell out onto his lap.

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas. Fill this with as many pictures as you can, happy memories are priceless, have as many as possible._

_Lots of love,_

_Jas_

_x x x_

Harry smiled happily again before putting the photo album down next to his other presents and grabbed the last unopened present. It was wrapped hastily in brown paper and there was no note. Another book, Harry thought as ripped off the paper. He turned it over and looked at the title.

"No way." He muttered. Ron must have heard him as he got up and came and sat on Harry's bed.

"What?" he asked, looked at the book over Harry's shoulder. "'Spying for beginners'?" he read. Harry shook his head and laughed softly.

"I can't believe . . ." he trailed off and began flipping through the book. There were chapters on things like stealth, and handy spells to prevent you from being caught. Harry did a double take when he looked at the title page, Chapter Five 'Getting away without being caught' was underlined twice.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked.

"There's no note." Harry told him. There was no way he was going to tell Ron who it was from, it was just too weird. He laughed again and put the book on the top of his small pile.

"C'mon." Ron said, standing up. "Breakfast."

* * *

**Can you guess who sent Harry the book? Anyone? Lol, REVIEW please! x**


	17. Ch17: Christmas Surprises

When Fred and George arrived half an hour before lunch was due to be served Harry took a deep breath and walked over to Fred who was hovering in the kitchen.

"Hey." He said. Fred turned to him.

"All right?" he responded.

"Look this doesn't have to be all awkward." Harry said.

"It doesn't?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Nope. Mates remember? Mates don't tiptoe around each other do they?" Harry said.

"I guess not." Fred said smiling slightly.

"Good."

"Right then," Fred clapped Harry on the back, "Now that I'm not avoiding you, lets catch up." He said grinning, Harry grinned too.

"What are you two up to?" Ginny asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Nothing at all little sister." Fred said giving her a hug. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks Fred." She said, glancing at Harry suspiciously, who just shrugged.

"Where's mum?" Fred asked. "Shouldn't she be slaving away in here?" he asked.

"Professor Lupin just arrived, she's being a good hostess." Ginny told them.

"Remus is here?" Harry asked, she nodded. "Good I got something to show him." He said and ran upstairs to grab the Jas' photo album.

When he came down, Remus was sitting in the living room with Mr. Weasley, Ron, George, Fred, Ginny and Bill (Charlie hadn't been able to make it); Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Remus said when he saw him.

"You too, thank you for my present." He said and went and sat on the arm of Remus' chair. "I wanted to show you this." he said handed him the photo album.

"Ah." He said, opening it and flicking through. "She chose a lovely book." He commented taking a closer look at the cover.

"You knew about this?" Harry asked taking the album back.

"Where'd you think she got the pictures?" he smiled.

"Right. Thanks." He said.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"At last." Ron said and all but ran to the dining room. The rest followed, Harry was smiling at Ron's enthusiasm.

* * *

Diner was now finished, and they were all sitting round the table chatting idly. Harry felt a slight pang of regret that Sirius couldn't be here with them, all of a sudden the room seemed overcrowded. He stood up abruptly. 

"Where you going Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Toilet." He said before making his way out of the room. He opened the front door and stepped out into the chilly December air taking deep steadying breaths.

The calming silence was broken by a thud from the living room. Harry turned round swiftly and walked back in. Someone was laying in a crumpled heap of black robes in front of the fire place shaking slightly. Harry walked closer to the person and knelt down in front of them. Feeling his presence the person looked up. Her crystal blue eyes shone with tears. She was covered in blood and dirt making the tear tracks clear down her cheeks.

"Jas, what-?" he asked bewildered. She started crying again and threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "Sshhh." He soothed, stroking her back and pulling her closer. Distantly Harry heard a mass of footsteps enter the room from the kitchen. Remus knelt down next to him, he was holding a vial.

"It's a calming potion." He told Harry, he took and gave it to Jas. Her crying ceased and she went still in his arms.

"Thanks." She muttered. "I'm sorry, I've got the carpet all dirty." She said looking down at the floor.

"Don't worry about that dear." Mrs. Weasley said, moving forward to them, the rest of the Weasley's followed.

"Dumbledore was going to send someone, but I couldn't stay there." She said quietly.

"What happened?" Fred asked. She took a deep breath and looked around the room at them all.

"Severus as been brewing a potion for the Dark Lord for months, it disables all brain functions but leaves you alive, your heart keeps beating." She told them. "It was intended for Dumbledore." She said and the whole room seemed to hold their breath. "He didn't get it though." She said. "Severus planted it but told Dumbledore where it was, but . . ." she took a deep breath, "Professor McGonagal drank it, she's in the hospital wing right now." She said. No-one in the room said anything. Finally Bill broke the silence.

"There's no cure?" he asked.

"Severus might be able to find one," she said, "if he wakes up." She said, a silent tear running down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Why? What happened to him?" Remus asked in concern.

"The Dark Lord wasn't happy." She said quietly. "Once he'd finished with Severus, he let Lucious and, and Batair at him." She said, she'd started shaking again and Harry tightened his arms around her reassuringly.

"Batair?" Remus questioned, "Your father?" She nodded.

"What did they do?" Fred asked softly.

Jas put her hands over her mouth, shaking her head and started sobbing again.

* * *

**Please review! It makes me happy. Oh and before I forget, I appreciate my story being added to peoples favourites and alerts lists, thank yous, I appreciate it even though you don't review . . . hint hint . . . Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter, if so hit the little lilac button please!**


	18. Ch18: Severus awakens

The hospital wing was frequently visited by the remaining Hogwarts students over the rest of the holiday, mainly grief stricken Gryffindors who'd seen their head of house keel over during Christmas breakfast in the Great Hall. Even Hannah Abbot - a Hufflepuff - visited the bed ridden professor. No Slytherins visited, the students hadn't been told about Professor Snape's injuries as it would reveal his position as a spy, even if they lied it might be too suspicious.

Harry had returned to Hogwarts with Jas on Christmas evening and had stayed with her by Snape's bedside until eventually, due to exhaustion, she had fallen into an uneasy sleep. Ever since then he'd been keeping an eye on her, making sure she ate and slept, which she was sure to have neglected otherwise and staying with Snape while she was away as she refused to leave him alone. Harry knew that she and Snape were close (his mind glossed over just how close), but how depressed and withdrawn she had become seemed a little excessive. There was something else she hadn't told them, he could feel it.

Dumbledore had given her her own rooms, so the other Slytherins wouldn't wonder where she was half the time. No-one had questioned her concern over her professor, he supposed Dumbledore was just waiting for a more appropriate time to bring that topic up.

Harry cut off his wayward thoughts and returned his gaze to the book he was reading. He looked up when he heard a stirring in the bed he was sitting by. Severus Snape blinked blearily at him.

"Potter?" he croaked incredulously. Harry frowned uneasily, it was disconcerting to see the usually intimidating man laying helplessly in the hospital wing. The scowl on his face at the moment was somewhat reassuring though.

"How are you feeling sir?" Harry asked, closing his book and sitting up in his chair.

"Like shit." Snape mumbled and ran a hand over his face. He started to try and sit up.

"I think you'd better stay still sir for now, you've been unconscious for over a week." Harry said standing up.

"A week?" Snape asked, the revelation momentarily halting his attempt to move.

"Yes sir, I think I should get Madame Pomfrey and Jas." He said. "I won't be long, don't move too much." He said.

"I'm not a child Potter." Snape grumbled, but he stayed laying down nonetheless.

When Harry returned with Jas, Madame Pomfrey (who he'd fetched first) was bustling around a once again unconscious Severus Snape. She looked up as they entered.

"I'm afraid he fell back to sleep." She said to Jas sympathetically. Jas looked slightly relieved however.

"That's okay." She said quietly and walked towards the bed and brushed a piece of wayward hair away from his face. "It's good though? He's okay?" she asked.

"From what Mr. Potter told me, he appeared lucid if a little disorientated, which is to be expected. But I'm afraid he's still weak and will need as much bed rest as possible. It'll be another week or two before he can be up and about, much longer until he returns to his full health." She told them.

"He's likely to wake up soon though?" she asked.

"Yes and more frequently and for longer." Pomfrey said.

"That's good." Jas said looking at the sleeping potions master. "I think I'll go and get some sleep." She said, surprising both Harry and Madame Pomfrey, she rarely slept voluntarily.

"Sounds like a plan." Harry said, yawning and looking outside at the dark night sky. "I'll walk you." he said and she he nodded in thanks. After bending down and laying a chaste kiss on Snape's forehead she followed Harry out of the hospital wing.

* * *

It was the night before most of the school returned for the new term, and Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting in the common room playing exploding snap. They had come back a day early to keep Harry company apparently, Harry thought it was probably partly due to their curiosity and concern about what happened to Professors McGonagal and Snape, probably less concern where Snape was concerned.

Ginny cheered as she won another round and Ron complained loudly, Harry's mind was elsewhere. Jas hadn't been to see Snape once since he'd woken up and he would be lying if he didn't admit he was dying to know why.

Whatever it was shouldn't stop her going to see him though, she'd spent almost twenty-four hours a day at his bedside when he was unconscious, only leaving when she was dragged away by himself, Madame Pomfrey or Remus. Decisively, he stood up.

"You all right there mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, fine." Harry said as he walked over to the portrait hole.

"Going somewhere?" Ginny asked.

"Just for a walk. I'll be back later." He assured them, they didn't appear convinced at all. "My maps in my trunk, if I'm not back by midnight you have permission to send a search party."

"We might just do that." Ron said as Harry left.

Harry walked through the silent corridors at a slower pace than he usually would. Normally there would be people looking at him, whispering, but the emptiness of the castle meant he could relax more without having to suffer under the scrutinising gazes of his fellow students.

When he reached the section of wall which concealed the entrance to Jas' quarters he murmured the password and entered. The living room wasn't large, but just the right size. There was a navy three-seater coach and an armchair in front of the fireplace, and a desk and a bookcase in one corner of the room. On the right was the door to her bedroom and next to that was the door to the bathroom. The room was decorated in a variety of shades of blue and mahogany wood. Harry liked it, it wasn't a garish as the Gryffindor common room, nor as depressing as the Slytherin one.

The living room was empty so he walked to her bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Harry?" he heard her question from within. He opened the door, she was sitting on her bed with a book in her hand.

"Hey." He smiled.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Just wondered if you wanted me to go with you to visit Snape?" he asked smoothly. She looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"He might, you know, be sleeping or something. Maybe tomorrow." She said.

"You've been saying maybe tomorrow for almost a week now!" he exclaimed, walking into the room. "What aren't you telling us?" He asked more gently, sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"I-" her eyes glistened with tears. He reached across and help her hand. She took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes, "I honestly don't think he'll want to see me Harry." She said sadly, a single tear ran down her cheek, followed by another and another.

"Why?" he asked.

"I did something awful Harry, I, I should be locked up, be thrown to the Dementors . . ." she sobbed. "I killed him Harry, worse than that I tortured him, I left him to bleed to death." She cried.

"Who?" Harry asked, although part of him already knew.

"My father." she whispered brokenly.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing Cpatain Oz! I much appreciate it! So Sev woke up, I thought it was funny that Harry was the one there when he woke up, probably confused the hell out of him . . . ah well. **

**And Jas, oh is she an evil murderer or a good person put in a bad situation, or even someone with rage issues who goes crazy at the slightest little thing? who knows? You will . . . next time I update. ****REVIEW and that will be sooner!**


	19. Ch19: Facing up to things

_Previously: "I killed him Harry, worse than that I tortured him, I left him to bleed to death." She cried._

_"Who?" Harry asked, although part of him already knew._

_"My father."_

Jas watched as the Death Eaters dispersed with loud cracks, leaving him lying there, not moving. God, was he dead? She couldn't bring herself to move any closer to look. But then she saw it, his chest rose and he drew a ragged breath.

She blinked away tears and scanned the clearing to make sure they were the only ones remaining before running to his side and crouching down besides him. Lifting a tentative hand she brushed his hair away from his face, his blood stained face. There were three painful looking scratches down the side of his cheeks, still bleeding. She'd watched Bellatrix, her namesake, do that to him earlier, just stood and watched.

Guilt saturated every inch of her as she looked at him laying there.

"Severus, I'm so sorry." she whispered. Before she made a move to get him to safety a loud crack echoed through the now empty clearing.

"Get away from him you foolish girl." Batair hissed, grabbing her roughly and pulling her to her feet. He sneered at her tear streaked face. "Pull yourself together."

"How could you?" she asked.

"How could I not, our Lord ordered it and so I did it. I know it's a concept you still don't understand." He spat.

"Get off me." She struggled out of his grasp and raised her wand.

"What are you going to do?" he sneered. "Are you going to hex your father Belle?" She glared at his cruel face and pointed her wand at him.

"Yes." She hissed and before he could respond she murmured, "Crucio." And he was writhing on the ground screaming in pain. "Hurts doesn't it?" she said coldly as she lifted the curse and he gasped for breath.

"I won't ruin it for you, you should experience it for yourself." He said and weakly raised his wand.

"Sectumsempra!" she cried and blood spurted from what seemed like every pore on his body, soon the ground around them was saturated and the blood was pooling on the top. He gasped for breath and looked down at himself with hysterical panic as he watched the blood flow.

Jasrene dropped her wand and took a horrified step backwards. She heard a weak cough from somewhere near her and saw Severus looking up at her.

Coming back to her senses she picked up her wand and grabbed his hand, taking a last look at her dying father before she apparated them out of the clearing.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning to an unfamiliar room. He blinked away the sleepy haze and realised it was Jas' room, and that she was curled up into his side. He looked down and saw her crystal blue eyes looking up at him.

"You're awake?" he asked dully.

"I didn't sleep much, I haven't since . . ." she trailed off, he pulled her closer instinctively.

"You should go and see Snape." He said softly.

"But he saw what I did." She said.

"And he still wants to see you." Harry told her gently. "Jas come on you have to go." He urged. He felt her nod slightly and heard her sigh. "Come on then," he said sitting up, after a few minutes.

"Now?" she squeaked.

"Is as good a time as any." He said encouragingly.

"Can I have a shower first?" she asked.

"I suppose." He sighed dramatically making her smile.

"I won't be long." She told him as she left the room.

Fifteen minutes later they were walking down the corridor that led to the hospital wing. When they reached the door Jas stopped and stared at it nervously. Suddenly she span round and took a step back the opposite way, Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"C'mon, it'll be okay, he'll understand." Harry soothed. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Do you want me to go with you, or wait?" he asked.

"No it's okay." She said.

"Okay then."

"Thank you Harry." She said softly.

"Anytime." He said sincerely, and before he knew what was happening she had thrown her arms round him and hugged him.

"Do you mean it?" she whispered into his shoulder.

"Of course." He assured her. She pulled back slightly so they were practically nose to nose and looked directly into his eyes.

They moved at the same time, and their lips met softly. They both pulled away after a couple of seconds.

"Thanks again Harry." Jas smiled tentatively, pushing the door open and entering the hospital wing. Harry turned round to go back to his dorm and take a shower and came face to face with two very stunned Weasley's.

"Er . . . Harry mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron?" Harry asked innocently.

"What the hell was that about!" he asked. Harry shrugged. "You just kissed a Slytherin!" he said. "A Slytherin Death Eater!" he exclaimed. Harry glanced at the closed door then back at Ron and shrugged again. Ron let out a frustrated growl and stalked off down the corridor.

"So are you guys like together?" Ginny asked.

"No." Harry said. "I dunno, I mean we just kissed but she's got a lot going on at the moment . . ."

"So have you." Ginny reminded him. He laughed.

"I'd almost forgotten for a while there." he said.

"Want to get some breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure." He said and they walked down to the great hall for their last breakfast before the rest of the school returned.

* * *

**Hello! Thankyou to **Pure Black, kizuna, Queen Narca, **and** Captain Oz **(as always) for reviewing! **

**Oooo, Ron is all irrational and angry! But then again when is he not . . . ? So what does Harry do now? REVIEW! and find out sooner . . .**


	20. Ch20: Tea with Lupin

Ron effectively avoided Harry for the rest of the day. Harry considerately made sure he didn't go down to the entrance hall to greet Hermione so that Ron could. Instead he went to visit Remus, who had returned from whatever he'd been doing, Harry presumed it was something for the order, last night. They had tea and some sandwiches and talked about inconsequential things, until Remus brought up the topic Harry had been effectively avoiding.

"Why aren't you with Hermione and Ron? She just got back didn't she?" Remus asked. Harry shifted in his chair and looked down at his cup.

"I thought I'd let Ron say hi first." He said. Remus frowned.

"Why?" Harry sighed.

"He might be a little mad at me still." Harry told him.

"What happened?" Remus asked gently.

"I think he was kinda worried because I didn't go back to the dorm last night, and then he saw me with Jas this morning and he put two and two together, got five, and then got angry." Harry said.

"So what would he had to have thought to get four?" Remus asked. Harry glared at him but answered nonetheless.

"I went to try and get her to go and see Snape, and to try and find out why she hadn't already. Let's just say I found out why, she ended up crying herself to sleep and I couldn't leave her on her own." Harry said to Remus who was nodding in understanding. "I convinced her to go this morning, Ron and Ginny caught up with us outside the hospital wing just when Jas was giving me a hug. Then Ron flew off the handle because she's a Slytherin and a Death Eater." He said mockingly.

"Because she hugged you?" Remus asked with a raised eyebrow, Harry glared again.

"We kinda kissed as well." He said.

"Ah."

"I figure I'll just let him cool down a bit then tell him it didn't mean anything."

"Are you sure it didn't?" Remus asked, Harry didn't answer, truth was he didn't really know himself. He thanked Remus for lunch and wandered idly back to the common room.

* * *

When he entered, Ron was nowhere to be seen, but Hermione was sitting with Ginny by the fire. From the looks they gave him and the way they abruptly stopped talking when he walked over, he assumed Ginny had been telling them about this morning.

"Hiya Hermione." He smiled, sitting down in the empty armchair. "How was your Christmas?"

"It was great, I haven't spent the entire holiday with my family in ages, it was really nice." She said.

"That's great." He smiled, there was a moment of silence before he asked, "Is Ron upstairs?"

"Yeah." Ginny said. "Are you going to talk to him?" she asked, he shrugged.

"Ginny told me . . ." Hermione trailed off.

"That you'd been out all night and then we caught you pashing with that Poliakov girl this morning." Ginny supplied, Harry glared at her.

"It wasn't like that." He muttered. "She was upset, I stayed with her." He explained.

"And the kiss?" Hermione asked.

"You got me there." He admitted, shrugging.

"He's still angry you know." Ginny said.

"I think he's more disappointed, he thinks you two are together and that you've hid it from us." Hermione explained.

"No," Harry said angrily, "It's more the fact that she's a Slytherin."

"Well you can understand that can't you?" Ginny said.

"No!" Harry exclaimed. "I can't! Being in Slytherin doesn't make you inherently evil! Am I?" he demanded.

"No Harry but you're in Gryffindor." Ginny said placatingly.

"Not if the hat had it's way!" he blurted out. Immediately he clapped a hand over his mouth, the only person he'd ever told about that was Dumbledore.

"You what?" Ginny asked. "Then how did you-?"

"Ron and Hagrid told me everyone in Slytherin were Dark Wizards so I begged the hat not to put me there." He told them.

"That's interesting, I didn't know you could have a say in where you were placed." Hermione said in fascination.

"Trust you." He muttered. With an explosive sigh he pulled himself out the chair and stood up. "I'm going to talk to Ron." He told them and walked determinedly towards the stair case that led to the boys dormitories.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing CaptainOz! Lol, you're a regular, it's sounds like my fic is a pub . . . Anyways! Hope you liked this chapter ppl, if so REVIEW and tell me! x**


	21. Ch21: Confronting Ron

Harry tentatively opened the door and entered the dorm. Ron looked up from where he was sitting on his bed, however so did their other three roommates. They all greeted him and he responded absently while walking towards Ron who was determinedly not looking at him.

"Ron." He said, no response. "Ron! We gotta talk." He urged.

"Really? Now you want to talk to me?" Ron said angrily standing up, forgetting the rest of their dorm mates presence.

"Look I don't really know why you're so angry," Harry began.

"Why? Because you don't tell us anything anymore! Why didn't you tell me about her?" Ron asked.

"You didn't exactly react well this morning! And there was nothing to tell, until this morning." He said.

"Harry, you were gone _all_ night!" Ron exclaimed.

"She was upset!" Harry said angrily.

"And you were there to comfort her?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah I was." He said, Ron scoffed. "Just ask Fred, he knows we're just friends!" Harry said desperately.

"You probably were in the holidays, but once Fred was out of the picture you jumped at the chance!" Ron ranted. Harry sighed in exasperation.

"How many times? I am not, and was not seeing your brother." Ron glared at him and shook his head, but said nothing else. Seamus was the one to break the silence, making Harry jump because he'd forgotten they were there.

"How do you tell the difference? Between them?" he asked.

"It's in their mannerisms." Harry said absently, still looking at Ron who was staring determinedly out of the window. "Like the way they walk, George sort of plods. Fred's more graceful." They all raised their eyebrows at him and Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh and Fred's half a centimetre taller, has slightly less freckles and his eyes have a hint of green in with the blue." He continued.

"Ugh." Ron said, "Next you'll be telling us how his lips are silky soft." He said mockingly.

"More velvet really." Harry said absently, and then for the second time in barely ten minutes clapped his hand over his mouth. What was it with him blurting things out today?

"And how the hell would you know?" Ron said, almost shouting. Harry just gaped, unable to say anything. "I knew it! That's another to add to the list of things you haven't told us!" he growled angrily.

"I didn't exactly have a choice in it." Harry said finally regaining his voice.

"What?"

"The kiss, he kinda took me by surprise, and then he ran away and didn't speak to me for a few months. We talked at Christmas and are back to being mates again, so you've got nothing to worry about there." Harry explained, there was a silent pause, Ron appeared to have no response for that. "So, are you still mad?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed. "But I don't know why." He frowned.

"I'll talk to you more I promise, it's just some things, I dunno, I want to keep to myself. But I promise to tell you the important stuff." He said. His stomach twisted guiltily as he said this, knowing he still hadn't told them about the prophecy.

"Promise?"

"Yeah." He said, and forced a smile. "Shall we kiss and make up?" he asked innocently.

"I love you like a brother Harry." Ron said smiling.

"Damn it." Harry muttered making the others laugh. Harry turned to Neville, Dean and Seamus. "If you enjoyed this show, stay tuned for similar viewing." He said taking a small bow. Dean and Seamus laughed but Neville and Ron frowned in confusion.

"Muggle thing." Dean explained.

"Shall we go downstairs so Ginny and Hermione know we haven't hexed each other?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Ron smiled, but then frowned again. "No, hang on." he said, "You still haven't explained this thing with that Poliakov chick." He said, Harry sighed.

"There's nothing to explain." He repeated.

"But you were there-"

"All night. I know. Look she was upset and I stayed with her. I ain't gonna tell you anymore because it's her business and not yours." He said bluntly. For a moment Ron looked like he was going to argue again but instead he shrugged.

"Whatever." He muttered, and they started downstairs again, if less enthusiastically than before.

* * *

**Thanks to **arianna326, _I just realised you could get that impression from the summary . . . oops, glad you liked it thought_ **and** Captain Oz, _as always, lol dry martini? it just sounds good doesnt it, thanks again_

**Okay hope you liked this chapter. If you're reading please REVIEW, it makes my day, and it will inspire me to keep up writing because i'm back at college now and doing my A2 course, four of them, stress, but I'll try and update at least once a week. So please REVIEW and encourage me to keep writing.**


	22. Ch22: Respect

Harry took a deep pull of his cigarette and exhaled and watching the smoke sail away on the chilly January air. He watched, from where he was leaning against a tree, as a figure walked briskly up the path from the gates to the main castle, as they got closer Harry recognised the figure as their part time Defence teacher Miles Morton. Harry hadn't spent much time in the new Professor's presence, seeing as he only taught every three weeks for a week or so at around the full moon when Remus was 'incapacitated'.

Morton's eyes focused in on Harry when he neared and he slowed down to stop when he reached him.

"That can't be good for your health." He commented.

"No, not really. Good for my stress levels though." Harry responded, wondering if Morton would take points for Harry smoking on school grounds. He idly wondered if there was a rule against it, after all it was a magical school and only muggles were likely to smoke, and that was usually initiated by high-school peer pressure, which was lacking here.

"Then I won't deprive you of it then." He smiled gently and continued up to the castle. He wasn't that bad really Harry thought as he watched him walk away.

"I will though." Came a gruff voice from behind Harry, as a large hand pulled the cigarette out of his hand and crushed it on the ground with a giant foot.

"Hagrid." Harry complained.

"Wha's got inta' you lad?" Hagrid asked, shaking Harry's shoulder slightly, making him feel nauseous. "Smoking? Where'd ya' pick that up?" he asked, Harry didn't answer. "We're gonna' have ta' do sumthin' about this." he said decisively. Harry sneered.

"What are you gonna' do? Tell my parents? My godfather?" he asked coldly. "You could tell my aunt and uncle but that would just be another reason for them to treat me like shit!" he exclaimed. "I would suggest Dumbledore, but at this point I don't think he'd even talk to me if I was on my fucking deathbed!" he shouted.

Hagrid blinked at him taken aback by his outburst, and at a lost for what to say. Harry felt a pang of guilt as he watched Hagrid fumble for something to say.

"I'm sorry Hagrid." He sighed, sliding down the tree and putting his head in his hands, running them through his unruly hair. "I don't know where that came from." He said quietly, which was a complete lie he realised. He knew exactly where it came from. It came from the little voice inside his head that told him to speak out when Dumbledore told him what to do, to yell at Snape when he unfairly took points, to tell Hermione where to go when she told him to do his homework. The little voice he always silenced, Harry was beginning to realise that it wasn't entirely healthy to do that.

"Don't worry about it Harry." Hagrid said softly, putting a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. "Want to help me bury gold for the Nifflers to find in my fifth years lesson tomorrow?" he asked. Harry smiled up at Hagrid.

"Sure." He said and followed Hagrid back to his hut.

Hours later, when the light was beginning to fade, Harry made his way back up to the castle. Dirty, exhausted, but feeling much better. A little bit of physical exertion had been exactly what he needed. He managed to take his anger out on the innocent ground, and was feeling much more relaxed for it. Hagrid was really quite clever, Harry thought as he drifted towards the common room.

* * *

It was Wednesday before Harry worked up the nerve to go back to the hospital wing. He was beginning to think he was more likely to end up in there the usual way if he didn't go of his own accord soon. But when Hermione announced she was going to the library to complete their Defence against the Dark Arts essay (which Harry had finished the previous afternoon while having tea with Remus), and Ron shockingly voluntarily accompanied her, he was faced with the ideal opportunity.

He pushed the door to the hospital wing open slightly and entered. He heard voices coming from where Snape's bed was cornered off from the rest. He strained his ears to listen, while thinking that this was becoming a nasty habit.

"Severus you have to accept the possibility . . ." he heard a familiar voice, Miles Morton, say.

"I do not!" he heard Snape say angrily.

"I don't think you're being objective." Miles said.

"Of course I'm not, which is exactly the point! I know her, she wouldn't betray . . ."

"You." Miles finished. "Severus, we need to think about all the possibilities."

"I agree, but Jas being a spy is _not_ a possibility." He said. Harry gaped, there was no way, Snape was right. Hang on, did he really just think that?

"I'll talk to you again soon Severus, in the mean time, be careful?" Miles asked.

"Always." Snape said as Miles opened the curtain. "Could you tell Potter if he really has to speak to me I won't object." He said, Harry could hear the smirk in his voice.

"For cryin' out loud, there's a partition between us! You can't even see me!" he exclaimed as he entered the little cornered off area, smiling in greeting to Morton as he passed.

"I have the amazing natural ability to detect people with pathetically below normal intellect, it usually allows me to avoid them quite easily. Unfortunately being confined to a hospital bed restricts one's opportunities to escape."

"Right." Harry muttered as he sat down uncomfortably on one of the chairs, farthest away from Snape as possible.

"Something you wanted?" Snape asked, even Harry could detect the curious tone underneath his usual cold one.

"Just to see how you were doing." Harry said, looking up at him, and quickly away again at his incredulous expression. "So, you're looking better." It was true, he was dressed normally instead of in a hospital gown, although having only ever seen him in robes it didn't look particularly normal to Harry. He was sitting up, on the bed instead of in it, and looked much healthier, for him anyway.

"What would you care Potter?"

"Because," Harry said, taking a deep breath,"Despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the arse for the last few years, I may have, might have, uh, grown to admire you a little, I think." he blurted out quickly.

"Now that's touching." Snape said sarcastically after a few moments silence. Harry nodded, frowning and got up to leave, he stopped in his tracks when he reached the curtains as he heard a softly murmured "Thank you." Then, slightly louder, "I'll see you in class on Friday, Potter."

Harry left the infirmary feeling slightly lighter, with a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks to **ariana326 (_the slash was hp/fw but it was minimal, as i pointed out at the beginning of the chapter it was in)_ **and** Captain Oz **for reviewing! It's much appreciated, please REVIEW again and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I quite like this one myself, tell me what you guys think though PLEASE!**


	23. Ch23: Listing the suspects

"It has to have been someone who saw you go to the hospital wing." Jas said as she dropped down on Severus' sofa.

"That in itself wouldn't imply my betrayal, if that is even what irked the Dark Lord, it may have just been my failure." Severus reasoned, sitting in the adjacent armchair and sinking into it. Just the one back day teaching classes had exhausted him. "Either way it could have been anyone who witnessed Minerva's collapse in the Great Hall." He sighed.

"Okay, well there weren't that many students at school for Christmas. We just make a list of everyone present, and question them all for alibi's." she said enthusiastically. "It's just a simple process of elimination." Severus rolled his eyes.

"You've been reading those infernal muggle detective novels again haven't you?" he asked.

"Maybe." She grinned. "Come on, you've got a good memory, who was in the hall?" she asked.

"I don't remember." He said evasively, he wasn't about to tell her he'd spent most of lunch watching her and Draco laugh and joke over their lunch. There was a knock on the door, breaking through his thoughts.

"I'll get it." Jas said and jumped of the sofa and half ran over to the door. Severus idly wondered where she got so much energy.

"Jasrene? What are you doing here?" Severus scowled, Lupin, wonderful.

"Come in Professor." Jas said and led Lupin to where they were sitting.

"Who gave _you_ permission to invite people into _my_ quarters?" he scowled at her. She ignored him, and indicated for Lupin to sit down on the sofa.

"We were brainstorming on who passed on that Professor McGonagal got the poison instead of Dumbledore." She said and then muttered, "_Acio_ parchment and quill." She caught the parchment and quill as it flew towards her from his desk.

"How far have you got?" Lupin asked interestedly.

"We've deduced it could be any one of the students, or teachers who attended Christmas lunch in the Great Hall." Severus said.

"Okay, so we've got all the teachers." She muttered as the quill scratched out the names of the staff on the parchments. "Except you sir." She said to Lupin. "Was Morton there?" she asked Severus.

"Yes."

"Right. Now the Slytherins, there were only four of us. Me, Draco, Tracy Mitchell and Rebecca Abbeyswith." She said, writing the names down. "If I remember correctly there were six Ravenclaws. Luna Lovegood, Marietta Edgecombe, Andrew Brent, Casey Locke, and two second years. What were their names?" she asked.

"Here." Severus pulled the parchments away from her and wrote down the other two names. "There were only three Hufflepuffs." He said.

"Hannah Abbot, Rachel Warbeck . . ."

"And Grant Powly." He finished. "Twelve Gryffindors." He said.

"Katie Bell, Eric Johnson." Jas named the seventh years.

"The Creevy brothers. Thomas and Finnegan." He added.

"Those three little first years, the two boys and that little girl with the cute pig tails." Jas said, Severus looked at her incredulously and Remus laughed. "What? They're sweet." She said defensively. Severus rolled his eyes as he scribbled down their names. "Didn't that slut in Harry's year stay as well?" Jas asked.

"Which one?" Severus asked innocently.

"Severus." Remus admonished.

"The one who hangs around the one with the twin." Jas clarified.

"Lavender Brown?" Remus suggested, Severus scribbled her name down. "And James Johnson, Craig Duvall . . ."

"Anthony Fielding and Ian Richards." Severus finished with a sneer. "Painted a Christmas tree on the entrance of the Slytherin common room with everlasting paint on Christmas Eve."

"I knew they were up to something." Remus commented.

"You could have warned the rest of us." Severus said.

"Okay so that's it?" she asked and Severus nodded. "Good now we can start crossing off names."

"All the teachers obviously." Remus said.

"Or not. They could be under the influence of Imperius or playing for the other side, who knows?" Jas said.

"I suppose." Remus nodded.

"Especially where Miles is concerned." Severus said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, frowning.

"Nothing." He muttered. "I think we can cross off myself, Minerva and Dumbledore." Severus said and put a line through each of their names."

"Draco, Tracy and Rebecca and I went back to the common room straight away." Jas said.

"Were you there all evening?" Remus asked.

"They were. I went to look for Severus after a while. When I found him in the hospital wing we were called only moments later" she explained.

"Anyone to corroborate your story?" Severus asked.

"Not really no." she said reluctantly.

"Well we'll cross them off then." Severus said, doing so, and putting a small question mark next to Jas' name.

"Okay I think it's detective time." Jas said, duplicating the list and taking one.

"Want a hand?" Remus asked.

"Sure, they'll take me more seriously if I have a teacher backing me up." She said thankfully. "We'll start tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure, come to my office when you're ready." He said.

"Have fun." Severus said dryly. "I'm going to bed." He said, standing up wearily.

"Good." Jas said, walking over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Severus glance warily at Lupin. He was scowling, but didn't look too angry. "Sweet dreams Sev'rus,." She murmured.

"Night."

* * *

**Thanks Captain Oz, for reviewing, so this was an interesting chapter huh? making a list . . . hmm maybe not . . . review and berate me**


	24. Ch24: Interrogation Time

"Hi." Remus greeted Jas with a smile as he opened the door to his office the next morning.

"Morning sir." she said happily. "Ready to do a little investigating?" she said cheerfully, Remus grinned, she was in her element.

"By all means." He said and closed the door. "You can cross off all the teacher's names except Miles." He told her.

"Where was he?" she asked curiously as she scratched out their names on the list.

"Says he was in his quarters, didn't feel like attending the staff party." Remus said.

"Believe him?"

"I don't know. It seems reasonable, he isn't the sociable type." He reasoned.

"Okay, leave him for now. I ran into Luna this morning, she said all the Ravenclaws were together in their common room after lunch and for most of the evening."

"The only time period they need alibi's for is between lunch and when you were summoned." Remus said as they headed towards the Hufflepuff common room, which was nearest from his office.

"So how's Severus today?" Remus asked.

"I don't know he was still asleep when I . . ." she glanced at him nervously.

"When you left?" he asked her, looking concerned. "You went back and stayed there?"

"Yeah, but there was nothing . . . I mean we didn't . . ." she took a deep breath, "I just slept there you know, to make sure he was okay." She said hurriedly. He grabbed her arm and stopped them.

"Look I know you and Severus are . . . _close-_"

"It's not like that." she defended, when he looked sceptical she continued, "Well not anymore, we kinda broke it off, while I'm at school." She explained. "I just, I _need_ to make sure he's okay." She said forcefully. Suddenly Remus understood.

"It wasn't your fault." he soothed.

"But-"

"But nothing, you did all you could. You got him back here as soon as you could." She shifted nervously at those words and shook her head. "Didn't you?" he asked.

"I-" she stopped. "Come on, let's go." She said resolutely and started walking again, Remus reluctantly followed.

* * *

Harry lent back in the chair in the common room and closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He shouldn't have started smoking again, the cravings were unbearable and he was down to his last few. 

He opened his eyes to see Ron glancing at him curiously. Hermione was engrossed in Ron's transfiguration essay, every few seconds scribbling something on it. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes again, ignoring Ron, who was still looking at him.

Distantly, he heard the portrait open.

"What are they doing here?" he heard Ron murmur, and debated with himself whether it was worth opening his eyes or not. When Ron started poking him he decided he might as well.

"Professor?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?" Remus smiled and strolled over to where they were sitting, Jas followed.

"Hello Hermione." He said cheerfully. "Ron, Harry." He smiled at each of them.

"Hi Remus, what brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Official detective business." Jas said enthusiastically.

"Finally got that job at MI5 then did you?" he asked.

"No not yet, but this is fun too." She smiled.

"MI5?" Ron asked.

"It's a muggle thing." Hermione said dismissively. "What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Gathering alibi's from all those who were present during the Christmas feast." She explained.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well someone must have reported that Minerva drank the potion instead of Dumbledore. So anyone without an . . . alibi," he glanced at Jas who grinned, " . . . between the feast and when Voldemort called a meeting is under suspicion." He explained.

"I'm a suspect." Jas told them.

"Should you be doing the questioning then?" Harry asked.

"Severus doesn't think I did it, Miles is the only one who suspects me so my names on the list to appease him. But then again his name is on the list too." She said grinning evilly.

"Professor Morton?" Hermione asked.

"Yep." Jas said. "We're wasting time chatting to the locals. Lets get to work." she said and cleared her throat before speaking loudly over the chattering in the common room, which fell silent as she spoke. "We'd like to speak to the following people please." She said and began listing names. After an hour of questioning in the corner of the common room, they'd managed to question all twelve of the Gryffindor's. Jas sat down on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Finished." She said.

"I think we should question Miss Brown and Mister Finnegan again later, with less people around." Remus said.

"Good idea." She said knowingly. "Hey, you guys know Dean right?" she asked the trio.

"Yeah, why?" Ron asked.

"Is it likely he'd stay in his dorm for, four hours drawing?" she asked.

"Yeah, quite the artist our Dean." Harry told her.

"Okay, we'll cross him off then." She said, and scribbled out his name. "I'll go and have a girly chat with Lavender." She said with disgust and got up and dragged Lavender out of the portrait hole. Fifteen minutes later she returned with a look of disgust on her face, but scribbled off both Lavender and Seamus from the list. "Ew, too many details." She cringed, and Harry laughed.

"She's such a gossip. How long did it take for you to get it out of her? Thirty seconds?" Hermione asked disgustedly.

"More like ten." Jas said.

"Looks like we're finished." Remus said and headed to the exit.

"Hey Harry," Jas said quietly, "Want to come for a walk or something?" she asked. Harry ignored the look Ron gave him and stood up.

"Sure. I'll be back later guys." He said to Hermione and Ron. He followed Jas out and once they were out of ear shot of Hermione and Ron, murmured, "You haven't got any spare fags have you?" She laughed and exited the common room and kept walking. He followed her, pleading all the way.

* * *

**Thanks to** Captain Oz _(yes I 'actually know whodunnit')_**and** SweetWillowTree_(yeah it was a bit confusing at the beginning, but it's a kinda explain along the way thing)_ **for reviewing! I appreciate it! Can anyone figure out who it is that's left on the list? Anyone? Well if you can't, it's in the next chapter. So REVIEW and you will find out quicker!**


	25. Ch25: The Longest Chapter!

By the time Harry got back he was beyond cold, beyond freezing. What possessed them to go out for a walk in the middle of January? He shook his head to himself and walked quickly in the direction of the common room, longing for a warm fire to sit by.

He and Jas still had not discussed their chaste kiss the other day, it seemed as they'd both come to a silent agreement not to mention it. Harry wasn't about to break it, it would complicate things far to much. They were much better as friends, and they'd only kissed that once. Well, if he remembered correctly, there may have been some more than friendly interactions one night in the holidays when she'd introduced him to alcohol, but it was all a bit fuzzy.

He grinned when he remembered Dudley's face when Piers had told him the next morning that he'd seen Jas ('some real hot girl' as he'd described her) all over Harry the night before. He was still smiling when he walked into the common room.

"What are you smiling about?" Ron asked suspiciously as Harry approached. Harry laughed.

"Paranoid much?" he said falling gracelessly into a chair.

"No, just when you go for walks with Slytherins and come back smiling, it throws me off a little." Ron said.

"I was just thinking about something that happened while I was at the Dursleys." Harry told him.

"And you were smiling?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It involved taunting Dudley." Harry explained.

"Oh." Ron nodded. "So what did you guys talk about?" Ron asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Her being evil." Harry scowled as he remembered her continued refusal to give him any cigarettes. Ron raised his eyebrows curiously. "I wanted to borrow something of hers and she said no." Harry said. "So where's Hermione?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Library." Ron snorted.

"Right. What's the time?" Harry asked. Ron looked at his watch.

"Dinner time." he said enthusiastically, throwing down his Herbology book and standing up. Harry laughed and followed him to the Great Hall.

* * *

"You can't stalk a student." Severus said exasperatedly. 

"Why not!" Jas exclaimed, jumping of his desk, where she'd been sitting. "She's like one of the main suspects!" Snape rolled his eyes.

"As are you." he commented.

"And as such I wouldn't object to being followed." She countered. "Especially if it was you." she smirked at him. "I quite like the thought of your eyes on me." She whispered. Snape cleared his throat.

"Nonetheless, I doubt Abbot would feel the same." He said.

"She's Hufflepuff, she wouldn't know." Jas said dismissively.

"Which makes it all the more less likely she had something to do with this. How many Hufflepuff Death Eaters do you know?" he asked her sardonically.

"Look all I'm saying is we keep an eye on her, and you keep an eye on Morton."

"You do realise he told me to watch you."

"I think we've established that I don't have a problem with that." she grinned, he rolled his eyes.

"You're insatiable." He muttered. "Very well, watch her if you must. But from a distance, no spying or following her around." He acquiesced.

"Thank you Severus." She said smiling at him. "Isn't it time you got some rest?" she questioned.

"I'm fine." He told her, but his body betrayed him and he tried to stifle the yawn.

"Sure." She said. "C'mon, time for bed." She said, pulling him gently to his feet. It was a sign of how exhausted he was that he didn't argue, but let her lead him by the hand into his quarters.

"You're working yourself too hard Severus." She muttered as she unbuttoned his robe for him.

"Are you planning on staying?" he asked, suppressing another yawn.

"Why?" she asked as she started on the buttons on his shirt.

"It's just Lupin has been giving me an early morning wake up call ever since last week when you told him you slept here." She smiled warmly, and Severus frowned, thinking he was seeing things in his sleepy haze.

"I could've sworn you just smiled when I said that." he said as she sat him down on the bed and began unlacing his boots.

"I did."

"Why?" he asked, perplexed.

"I dunno, he's trying to protect me. It's kinda nice." She said shyly.

"I protect you." he said indignantly, cringing at how childish he sounded.

"I know, but with him its more like a parent. You never protected me from anyone who wanted to take my innocence." She said pointedly.

"That would have been an interesting conversation with my mirror." He commented and she laughed.

"You get it, right?" she asked quietly.

"I get it." He murmured. "Doesn't mean I like it." He added, she smiled at him as she helped him into some pyjama bottoms. "When did I turn into a five year old child, and you into my mother?" he asked as she shooed him to the top of the bed, and he leant back into the pillows.

"It seems to be a recent development." She commented as he pulled her down so she was lying next to him.

"What about Remus?" she asked.

"Screw him."

"One professor is enough for me." She said, curling up into his side.

"Good." He murmured into her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Hannah, a word?" Professor Morton asked at the end of the 6th year defence lesson. 

"Sure professor." She said an waited at his desk while the rest of the class filed out. Harry noticed Jas trailing back. She walked out the door last and shut it behind her with a frustrated look. Harry stopped and asked her what was going on.

"The two suspects are in that room talking to each other, and I can't hear what's going on." she said, stamping her foot in frustration. Harry glanced up the corridor, Hermione and Ron had stopped a few metres away, waiting for him.

"_Sonorus Amplifius_" Harry muttered, pointing his wand at her, then repeated the same for himself, suddenly he could hear Hannah and Morton's voices as clearly as if he was standing next to them. A spell from Snape's book. Harry wondered if it was where the idea for the Extendible Ears came from, he'd have to ask Fred.

"_You did well at Christmas Hannah." Morton said._

"_Thanks Miles. He was pleased then?" Hannah asked._

"_Absolutely. You are helping redeem yourself and your family Hannah." He said._

"_I'm trying to." She said. "Is there anything else?"_

"_I'll talk to you if there is." Morton said._

Harry cast a quick _Finite Incantium_ on them both and dragged her up the corridor quickly, Ron and Hermione joined their quick pace, and they heard the door open just as they turned round the corner.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"I've got to go and talk to Severus." Jas muttered to herself. "Thanks Harry." She said to him as she sped off towards the dungeons.

"So, are you going to tell us Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not here." he said as a couple of fourth years walked past.

Once they were in a secluded corner of the common room, Harry filled them in on what they'd just overheard. Hermione quickly made her opinion heard.

"Well that in itself isn't incriminating is it?" she asked. "I mean, they could have been talking about anything, work for class."

"And who is 'he' then?" Harry asked.

"Professor Lupin?" Ron suggested.

"And the part about redeeming her family?" Harry questioned.

"Maybe they're all useless at Defence." Hermione suggested, Harry snorted. "Harry, all I'm saying is don't jump to conclusions."

"So what you're saying is . . . that Morton and Hannah are probably innocent?"

"Yes."

"And that it was probably someone else . . ."

"Right."

"The only someone else there is, is Jas!" Harry exclaimed. "So what you're saying is, it's probably her!" he hissed.

"No, Harry, I-" she stuttered.

"Oh shut up Hermione." He snapped as he stood up, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Snape muttered. "I should have seen it before." 

"What?" Remus asked. Severus wondered why Lupin seemed to be a regular visitor to his quarters nowadays.

"Seen what Sev?" Jas prompted.

"The Abbot's." he said. "They were a important pureblood family, until one, the only heir, was born a squib. Hannah Abbot must be the first witch or wizard to be born into her family in three generations. That's why she's trying to redeem her family name. Not to mention the fact she was sorted into Hufflepuff." He added.

"And Morton?" Remus asked.

"Likely put here to make sure she did what she was supposed to. It's probable the Dark Lord contacted her, offered her wealth, fame, and respect for her family. To a witch from her type of family, promises like that are hard to ignore." He said knowingly.

"But he helped us when we went to get Harry." Remus said.

"Probably to gain our trust." Severus sneered. "I should have seen through it." He said angrily.

"It's okay, we have to tell Dumbledore and the Order." Jas said.

"Come on, we'll go now." Remus said.

"This could work to your advantage you know." Jas commented.

"How's that?" Remus asked, as they exited Snape's rooms. Severus looked at her in understanding.

"We can feed him false information."

* * *

The next morning Harry went down to breakfast with Dean and Seamus, having woken up Ron but not waited for him, as he'd probably be waiting for Hermione and Harry was avoiding her after the previous evening. He hadn't meant to snap, but she'd annoyed him so much . . . He sighed as he picked at his breakfast with his fork. 

"Here they come." Harry heard Seamus whisper conspiratorially to Dean.

"Seamus no, you can't!" Dean told him, and Harry looked up to see Seamus point his want discretely at Ron and mumble an incantation. He turned round to look as Ron and Hermione walked towards them. Just as Seamus mumbled his spell, Jas came pushing between them.

"Sorry Weasley." She said to Ron and walked towards Harry. After a few steps she turned around and looked at Ron, who was staring at her in a way Harry thought he'd never see. She walked towards him and smiled seductively.

"Shit." Seamus cursed from across the table.

"I told you not to do it." Dean chastised.

"Do what?" Harry demanded, turning round to watch them again. Hermione was looking slightly horrified and edged away, sitting down next to Harry, last night apparently forgotten.

"So what you doing now?" Jas asked him.

"I was gonna eat breakfast." He said, waving a hand at the Gryffindor table.

"Wanna come and hang out with me instead?" she smiled charmingly at him, and started to walk out of the hall. Ron gave Hermione and his roommates a backwards glance, shrugged, then followed Jas out of the Great Hall.

"Oh my!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's staring at her . . ."

"At her arse." Dean supplied.

"In his defence she has a very nice arse." Harry supplied, the others looked at him. "What?"

"Seamus what did you do?" Hermione demanded.

"Just this charm . . ." he said evasively.

"What charm?" Harry growled out, his eyes scanning the teachers table and locking with Snape's, who was scowling for all he was worth.

"A lust charm." Dean told them.

"A what!" Hermione asked, her voice uncommonly high pitched.

"It wasn't meant to be her!" Seamus defended. "It attracts the first girl he talks to, he was walking next to you, how did we know she'd speak to him first!" Seamus said.

"We? There's no _we_ mate, it was all _you_." Dean said.

"Hang on, the charm was meant for me and Ron?" Hermione asked, they nodded. "Why?"

"Oh come on Hermione, we see the way you look at each other, but neither of you seem to do anything about it." Seamus said, Hermione had the decency to blush.

"But still . . ."

"Look guys, shouldn't one of us go and find them? Before Snape blows a gasket?" Harry asked. They all looked at him, then at the head table.

"And why would Snape care?" Hermione asked knowingly. Harry's eyes widened as he realised what he'd said.

"No reason." He said quickly, and got to his feet before they could question him anymore and headed out of the Hall to find Ron and Jas.

When he found them they were in a nice little corner of a corridor, and he couldn't tell where Ron began and Jas ended. They didn't seem to notice he was there. As they came up for air Jas spoke.

"You do realise someone charmed us?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't do this otherwise." Ron agreed, "I mean you're . . ."

"A Death Eater whore." She finished.

"No." he protested.

"That's what my father used to say." She mumbled, kissing him again.

"Used to?" Ron asked distractedly between kisses.

"He's dead now." She responded.

"How?" he asked, kissing her again. They pulled apart again and she answered.

"I killed him."

"FINITE ICANTIUM!" Harry shouted and watched as they pulled apart, and as Ron realised what she'd just said, whipped his wand out and pointed it at her.

"You what!" he demanded.

"I - er - I-" she stuttered and looked at Harry fearfully.

"Ron put your wand down." Harry said placatingly, walking nearer.

"Put it down!" Ron asked almost hysterically. "Harry, did you hear what she said?"

"Yes I heard it. Put your wand down." Ron frowned at him and then looked at him accusingly.

"You knew!"

"Yes I did, come on put it away." Harry said soothingly, reluctantly Ron put his wand back in his pocket.

"Why would you . . . ?" he trailed off, watching Jas closely, who was looking withdrawn and upset.

"He, he hurt Severus . . ." she began.

"He did more than that." Harry growled angrily. After she'd opened up about what she'd done to her father she'd told him a little about her childhood. If she hadn't done it then he would have definitely considered it. It had also made him a little more understanding of her relationship with Snape.

"Harry, don't." she whispered. "I've gotta get to class." She mumbled and darted away down the corridor. Harry watched her go sadly.

"Harry, what-?"

"Ron, her father was a death eater. She didn't exactly have the best of childhood's." Harry said.

"Oh." He said quietly.

"Come on, let's get to the library before Hermione starts looking for jinxes to exact her revenge upon Jas with." Harry said and the started walking towards the library in silence. After a few minutes Ron spoke up.

"Hermione was jealous?" he asked hopefully. Harry laughed.

* * *

**Thanks **Captain Oz **for reviewing the last chapter, much appreciated. I know what you mean about the smoking at college! The way I walk in to 6th form you have to walk down the path where all the smoking is going on, my coat stinks of it. **

**Anyways ... Congratulate me on the longest chapter I've ever written for anything! It was six pages long in Word, that's a lot for me! So please REVIEW! x**


	26. Ch26: Bun in the Oven

**Warning: Inuendo and Harry checking Draco out!**

* * *

Ron walked hesitantly towards the entrance to Jasrene's quarters. If anyone asked he'd tell them he'd wanted to apologise for flying off the handle earlier in the day, although he still thought he'd had every right, she'd killed her father for crying out loud! But that wasn't the reason he was here. He knocked on the door.

After a few seconds the door opened and Jas looked at him in shock.

"Weasley?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah." He said shortly. "Can I come in?" he said, and not waiting for an answer, walked into the living room.

"Sure." She shrugged and closed the door. "Was there something you wanted?" she asked as he hovered uncertainly in the room, hands in his pockets.

"Is it Harry's?" he asked suddenly.

"You what?" she asked.

"Is. It. Harry's?" he repeated slowly. She frowned at him suspiciously. "We were pretty close this afternoon," he said, "I felt it." He indicated her midriff. "Is it Harry's?"

"No." she told him, eyes glistening. "We're not, we've never . . . no, it isn't." He frowned at her, slightly uncomfortably. She wasn't gonna' cry was she?

"So," he said uncomfortably, "You keeping it?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"I dunno!" he threw his arms up in the air. "I don't know what to say to someone who's pregnant! Especially you! To tell the truth you kinda scare me!" he exclaimed. "I mean, for one you're a sixteen year old Death Eater, so God knows what you've done in the past and today I learn you murdered your own father!" he ranted.

"Maybe I shouldn't keep it." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Well I'm not gonna' make the best mum am I?" she said, almost hysterically. "You're absolutely right, I'm a pathetic excuse for a human being, I've fucked up my entire life, how am I s'posed to create another one!" she wailed, tears running down her face. He stood horror struck for a moment, before moving towards her.

"It'll be okay." He tried to say soothingly, she looked at him incredulously, and to his amazement started laughing.

"Look at me." She half laughed half sobbed. "How pathetic am I?" she sighed, and dropped down onto the sofa. Ron sat down reluctantly next to her. "I can't raise a kid here, like this." she said, mainly to herself.

"Then don't." he said matter-of-factly.

"What?" she looked at him curiously.

"Don't raise your kid here, raise it somewhere else." he said. She smiled at him.

"I knew there had to be a reason Harry liked you."

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron spent the next few weeks keeping an eye on Hannah and Morton, as Jas had told them what Snape had told her. However, it was more Harry than Hermione and Ron, as after the fateful day of the failed lust curse, he'd finally worked up the courage to ask Hermione out, and they were now in new relationship bliss. It wouldn't last. Harry wasn't jealous, he was happy for them, he just wished he could be normal and find someone too.

Harry was surprised to find that on occasion, Draco Malfoy seemed to be keeping an eye on Hannah as well. He still wasn't sure which side Draco was working for, so he decided to ask Jas about it.

When he knocked on her door and there was no answer he let himself in.

"Jas!" he called. Someone emerged from the bathroom, but it wasn't who Harry had been expecting.

"Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry didn't answer. His eyes raked down Draco's body, from his face, to his bare torso, down to the towel that hung precariously on his hips. "Potter!" Harry swallowed. "Stop ogling me!" Draco exclaimed. Harry looked at Malfoy's face and laughed.

"You're blushing Draco." He informed him.

"Yes well." Draco sniffed. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked, hands on his hips. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"You offering?" he asked suggestively. Malfoy blushed again, and crossed his arms self-consciously over his chest.

"No." he snapped.

"I was looking for Jas. Is she here?" Harry asked, leaving the teasing, for now.

"No she isn't."

"Do you know where she is?" Harry asked.

"Take a wild guess." Draco said sardonically.

"Ah. Tell her I-"

"Barged in?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"I will." Malfoy agreed. Harry stayed where he was, despite the cue to leave. "Yes?" Draco asked in irritation.

"Just admiring the view." Harry smirked. Draco growled in annoyance and stormed back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Harry walked out laughing.

* * *

It seemed like half the school (including Malfoy, Harry had discovered from Jas) were now watching Hannah and Professor Morton, but nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Ron and Harry were now taking a break from the spying game.

It was the Easter holidays and Harry and Ron had been enlisted by Mrs. Weasley to help moving some of their things from The Burrow to Grimmauld Place.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ron grumbled, as he opened another box and began unpacking it's contents.

"Because it's safer here than at The Burrow." Harry said, for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Couldn't they be doing it by magic?" Ron asked.

"They're busy." Harry murmured as he finished his box. Ron shook his head and peered inside his box.

"This is all kitchen stuff." He told Harry. "I'm gonna' take it downstairs." He said. When he reached the kitchen he found it was occupied.

"Heya Ron." Jas said, drawing her eyes away from her mug of what smelled like hot chocolate to smile at him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked as he deposited the box on the table.

"There's an Order meeting later. Severus has come early to have a chat with Lupin." She told him.

"About what?" he asked curiously as he carried some plates over to the cupboards.

"Damned if I know." she shrugged. "He told me to stay put, stay out of trouble, and avoid the Gryffindors." She grinned at the last comment.

"You're not doing to well with that last one are you?" he said.

"It's not my fault, it's not like I went seeking you out." She defended, he laughed.

"So . . . how're you doing?" he asked, nodding his head into the general direction of her stomach.

"Good, thanks." She smiled, running her hand over her stomach.

"How far along are you?" he asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Six months." She told him. He frowned.

"Why aren't you showing?"

"Concealment charm." She told him. "Wanna see?" she smiled.

"Sure." He said. She waved a hand over her abdomen and it was suddenly larger than a second ago.

"She's moving around a bit, wanna feel?" she asked. He looked at her hesitantly and she nodded reassuringly. He reached out a tentative hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. He jumped when he felt movement and mouthed a silent 'wow'.

"You said she?" he asked as he withdrew his hand.

"Yeah, I don't really know, it feels like a girl though." She shrugged, and waved her hand again and her stomach was flat again.

"Is it safe to do that?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got to be careful with my magic though. It gets a bit temperamental when you're pregnant." She explained. "It's not too bad yet, but give it a month . . ."

"What are you going to do?" he asked, concerned.

"No idea." She shrugged. "I'll think of something."

"You still going away?"

"When we finish school, yeah, I'm not due til' a few weeks after so I should be okay." He nodded.

The front door slammed shut loudly and she and Ron stood up and walked into the hall. Standing by the closed door were Dumbledore and Tonks, who has holding a very irate looking Draco Malfoy by the collar of his shirt. Dumbledore was smiling.

"Draco?" Jas asked incredulously.

"Tinkerbell, a hand?" he asked struggling against Tonks' grip.

"Tinkerbell?" Ron whispered in confusion.

"Bellatrix, Bell, Tinkerbell." She responded.

"It's from a muggle book." Tonks said, frowning at Draco as she let him go. "You've read Peter Pan?" she asked.

"Yes." He sniffed, brushing off his robes.

"Mr. Malfoy will be needing a room to reside in." Dumbledore interrupted. "Tonks could you possibly take Draco upstairs and show him to an empty room? When you've chosen a room Draco, perhaps you could help Harry and Ron with the unpacking." Dumbledore said kindly, but with no way of refusal. Draco nodded reluctantly as Dumbledore swept past them down the hall to the study.

"What are you doing here?" Jas asked.

"Followed you." he replied shortly.

"C'mon, Dumbledore said Harry's upstairs, I'll show you." Tonks said.

"Do I really have to be _alone_ with Potter?" Draco complained.

"I was under the impression you and Harry were on friendlier terms." Jas said, Draco scowled and didn't answer.

* * *

**Mwah I've updated really quickly go me! Thanks to captain oz for reviewing chapter 25, the longest chapter ever! yey! Anyways REVIEW this chapter pwease! X THANKS X**


	27. Ch27: MrWeasley gets and eyeful

**Warning: slash in this chapter**

* * *

Harry heard muttered grumbling approaching. It didn't sound like Ron, so he looked up curiously when the person entered the room he was in.

"Malfoy?" Harry smirked.

"Potter." Draco grunted in acknowledgement. "I've been instructed to give you a hand." He said, Harry smirked.

"Oh really?" he smiled impishly. Draco blushed and scowled at him. "I'm just collapsing all the boxes." Harry told him as he folded another box down flat.

"Boxes? Why didn't they just use magic?" Draco asked. Harry shrugged.

"Dunno, come to think about it, it is a bit odd." He said, puzzled.

"Maybe they just wanted an excuse to be in your devine presence." Draco sneered.

"In which case _they_ would be here, and _you_ wouldn't." Harry pointed out.

"Whatever." He said, sitting down on the bed.

"You staying here then?" Harry asked.

"Not that it's any business of yours Potter, but yes."

"It's very much my business actually." Harry said.

"Oh really and why is that?" Draco asked, standing up and folding his arms.

"Because I need to know if I can trust you." Draco rolled his eyes. "I need to know," Harry continued, "If you're following you're pathetic father and joining him grovelling at your psychopath master's feet." Draco glowered.

"Fuck you Potter." He said angrily.

"I wouldn't say no." Harry smirked, eyebrows raised. Before he registered what was happening he was slammed against the wall, Draco's body pushing him against it.

He looked at Harry for a moment, his slate grey eyes boring into Harry's, before he leant forward and captured Harry's lips in a fervent kiss.

"Be careful what you wish for." He whispered heatedly into Harry's ear after they broke apart, breathing heavily.

Harry's only response was a sensual moan as Draco began kissing his way down his neck.

* * *

Jas knocked hesitantly on the study door and peeked her head inside. She looked round the room, it was more of a library really than a study, there were many shelves of books as well as a desk in the corner and a table in the middle.

"What do you want?" Severus grunted from where he sat at the table. Jas walked lightly over to him and picked up the empty glass on the table in front of him, smelling it.

"You've been drinking." She observed. She stepped forward a bit more and her toe hit something on the floor. She bent down to have a look, it was an almost empty bottle of scotch. "A lot." She added.

"What's your point?" he asked her, his eyes following her movements as she sat on the table in front of him so her legs gently brushing against his own.

"No point, just saying." She said. "What you doing in here? Ron said the meeting had started." She asked.

"They kicked me out." Severus complained.

"Why?"

"They wanted to talk about me obviously. Damn Moody." He grumbled. Jas smiled at him indulgently and eased herself onto his lap, straddling his legs.

"Poor Severus." She murmured.

"Mmmm." Severus said distractedly as he watched her.

"I've missed you Severus." She whispered.

"I'm right here." he replied, she hit him gently on the arm.

"Not what I meant." She said, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his.

"I know." he sighed. She smiled softly and brought her hand up to his face as he slid his arms round her waist. "If I hadn't been drinking, I'd have chucked you out by now." He murmured.

"I know." she smiled as she moved closer so there was no space between them. "Doesn't mean you would have wanted to." She smiled as she captured his lips with her own. The kiss quickly turned more heated, and by the time Remus and Mr.Weasley opened the door to the study looking for Severus, they were both considerably less clothed than they had been before.

"Shit." Severus said.

"Eloquent." Jas smirked.

"But appropriate." He responded as Jas stood up and grabbed her jumper from the floor, pulling it quickly back over her head.

Mr.Weasley gaped openly while Remus scowled angrily.

"How many fucking times?" Remus muttered as he pulled the door shut.

"Did Lupin _really_ just swear?" Jas asked.

"I think Lupin _really_ just swore." Severus answered amusedly as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Severus," Mr.Weasley began.

"Arthur?"

"She? . . . you? . . . I . . ." he stuttered.

"Her and me yes.But no, not you." Severus said with a smirk.

"Jas you told me you weren't . . ." Remus trailed off.

"We weren't." she said. "Until like ten minutes ago." She added.

"Severus," he began.

"Lupin, I've had far to much to drink to be able to hold my tongue if you start lecturing me." Severus warned.

"So that explains your lack of self control." Remus said.

"It's not like I started it." Severus defended petulantly.

"True." Jas commented. Lupin raised his eyebrows and Mr.Weasley remained in a stunned silence.

"Not that this hasn't been fun," Severus said clapping his hands, "But we're gonna be off now." He said taking Jas' hand.

"Severus!" Remus objected.

"On three. Two. One-"

"Draco's here!" Jas exclaimed quickly to get his attention.

"You what?"

"Draco, upstairs, here." she reiterated. "He followed us here apparently." She told him. Severus began mumbling angrily and swept towards the door. He paused by Mr.Weasley.

"If you value your life Arthur, you'll mention this," he waved a hand between Jas and himself, "To no-one." Mr.Weasley nodded.

"He's all bark and no bite." Jas told him, but then raised a hand to her neck and smirked slightly. "Well, maybe not no bite."

"Maybe we should cast a sobering charm on him." Remus suggested.

"But drunk Severus is so much fun." She complained, he levelled a stern look at her. "Fine, fine, I will." She said and followed Severus out of the door.

"Remus . . . ?"

"It's best not to think on it Arthur." Remus said before he too left the study.

* * *

**Thank you muchly to **Captain Oz**and** SlytherinSnake-Goddess **for reviewing the last chapter! REVIEW this chapter and make me happy, I like this one, it's funny, please review and tell me what you think! thanks x**


	28. Ch28: Miles shows his true colours

Harry picked at his dinner with his fork. He glanced up briefly and noticed Malfoy was doing the same thing at the Slytherin table, and that Jas was sitting next to him looking quite smug and sending the occasional smirk in Harry's direction. Bitch, Harry concluded. Harry glanced up at the teachers table and caught Snape's eye who sneered at him disgustedly before returning to his meal.

"Harry whatever did that mash potato do to you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." He muttered, laying his fork down.

"What's up with you mate?" Ron asked. "You've been sulking ever since we came back." Harry just shrugged and didn't say anything. "Snape looked pretty annoyed when he stormed out, was it something to do with that?" Ron queried.

"He didn't walk in on you and Malfoy weren't fighting did he?" Hermione asked.

"No, no we weren't fighting." Harry assured her. If only they'd been fighting, then they wouldn't have had to endure the comments from Snape of being mentally scarred for life, and Jas' smug and amused face throughout it. "I'm not hungry," he announced, standing up. "I think I'll go for a walk." He said, Hermione and Ron seemed to get the hint, for once, that he wanted to be alone and stayed sitting.

"Okay Harry, see you later?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." He smiled as he left. After wandering aimlessly for a while, Harry found himself atop the astronomy tower, gazing out across the grounds.

"Not thinking about jumping off are you Potter?"

"No." Harry said turning round to face the intruder.

"Good," Malfoy smirked as he advanced on Harry, "Because I believe we have some unfinished business to attend to."

* * *

It was the Sunday before school resumed and Harry was feeling a little smothered. Hermione and Ron had taken to sticking to his side twenty four hours a day. He presumed it was due to his slightly depressed state when they had returned from Grimmauld place, they seemed to have failed to notice that he was no longer in a low mood.

It was beginning to grate on his nerves slightly because it meant he had no time to himself, or time to hang out with Jas or to rendezvous with certain other Slytherin acquaintances . . .

He and Ron walked back from the Great Hall after dinner, talking idly about the upcoming Quidditch match. They were just about to ascend the stairs when something caught Harry's eye.

Stopping, he walked towards a cupboard who's door was slightly open. What had caught Harry's eye was the red substances oozing out from underneath the doors. Blood.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Ron asked following him over. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked fearfully. Harry nodded and hesitantly reached out a hand and pulled open the doors.

An unconscious Draco Malfoy fell out towards them and Harry just managed to catch him before his head hit the floor.

"Give me a hand Ron." Harry requested, and they both pulled him out so he was lying on the corridor floor. Blood was slowly oozing from the top of his right arm, and was also congealed at his temple. Harry gently brushed some bloody blonde strands of hair off of his face. "_Enervate_." Harry muttered, and slate grey eyes blinked at him blearily.

"Potter?" he croaked.

"Draco, you okay?" Harry asked. Draco blinked again and seemed to gain his bearings. His eyes filled with fear and he shook his head frantically and tried to sit up.

"It's a trap Potter." He murmured. "Get out of here."

"I'm afraid it's a little late for that." An amused voice said from behind them, Ron and Harry whipped their heads round to locate the source of the voice. "Boys." Morton smiled at them, wand drawn. "Acio wands." He muttered and Harry's and Ron's wands flew towards his open hand.

"Professor, the coast is clear." Hannah said as she walked round the corner towards them.

"Hannah?" Harry asked incredulously. Although he'd known she was a likely suspect, it was a whole different matter to have the mild mannered Hufflepuff pointing her wand at him.

"Harry, Ron." She acknowledged.

"Thank you Hannah. Now that I know this is a private party perhaps we should get down to business?" he said airily.

"And what would that business be?" Harry asked, still grasping a protective hand round Draco's wrist as he tried to sit up.

"I don't know, I was thinking a little pain, a few screams . . .your untimely deaths." He grinned maniacally, and before Harry could even blink he heard a muttered, "Crucio." And Ron was writhing on the floor in pain besides him.

"Stop!" Harry exclaimed. Morton lifted the curse and smiled.

"What's wrong Potter? Can't stand to see other people in pain? How interesting . . . CRUCIO!" he aimed at Draco this time. Morton lifted the spell after a few seconds and smiled again.

"Get to it already." Harry growled standing up and standing protectively in front of Ron and Draco.

"Watch your mouth Potter, I'll do as I wish thank you." Morton sneered.

"You're just a coward, I bet you can't even do it." Harry goaded him, trying to draw his attention away from the boys on the floor behind him. "I bet you couldn't kill me if you tried."

"Why you . . ." Morton growled angrily. "If the Dark Lord didn't want you for himself . . ."

"Oh that's your excuse is it? Saving me for good ol' Tom." Harry snorted. A nearby vase exploded as Morton glowered furiously at Harry.

"If that's the way you want it Potter." Morton said, aiming his wand at Harry.

"Sir, no!" Hannah exclaimed. Morton turned to face her, Harry stepped back to cover the other two while he was distracted. If he hadn't been watching them so intently he might have noticed Draco moving.

"Shut up you stupid girl." Morton snarled at her and turned to face Harry. "Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. A deadly green light shot towards Harry, whose vision was suddenly blocked by the back of a blonde head of hair.

"PROTEGO FORTIS!" Draco screamed, and they were engulfed in blue light. When Harry's vision returned, he saw that Draco was lying on the floor in front of him. Morton was looking angrier than ever.

"Shame, he would have made such a good Death Eater." Morton commented as he raised his wand at Harry again. But Harry just smiled at him.

"Whereas you Miles, make a pretty crappy one. You didn't even notice when I sneaked up behind you." Snape sneered. "Stupify." He muttered and Morton fell to the ground with a sickening thump. "I suggest you hand your want over Miss. Abbot." He said sternly to Hannah, who did as she was told.

Confident that they were now safe, Harry dropped to his knees and checked Draco's pulse. Sighing in relief when he felt the steady pulse he turned to look at his Potions Master.

"He's alive." He told him. Snape dropped down next to him and muttered a spell.

"Barely." He commented. "Come." He said, lifting Draco up in his arms. "We should get to the hospital wing. Minerva, you can keep and eye on Morton and Miss. Abbot until the Headmaster arrives can't you?" Snape asked. Harry just noticed the presence of his head of house.

"Professor, you're-?"

"Conscious?" she smiled. "Severus just administered the last dose of a potion he concocted to awake me from my magically induced coma." She glanced thankfully at Snape. "Now hurry along to the hospital wing, I will take care of this." she said sternly.

"Yes Professor." Harry said as he put an arm round Ron to support him as they headed towards the hospital wing.

* * *

**Ooooooo, drama! I love it! Thanks to Captain Oz for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry it's been ages, please review this one! x**


	29. Ch29: Suspicious behaviour

When they reached the hospital wing Jas was sitting on one of the beds and Madame Pomfrey was checking her over. Harry didn't have time to spare a thought for what that was about though as he sat Ron down on a bed and walked to the side of the bed Snape had laid Draco on.

"Oh my!" Pomfrey exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Morton cast the Killing Curse at Potter and Draco intercepted it." Snape informed her.

"What!" Jas cried, jumping off her bed and walked towards them.

"He used a stronger variation of a common shielding spell to deflect it, but he did so wandlessly and the spell protected all three of them." He continued.

"Oh dear." Pomfrey said and quickly bustled forward, muttering spells and healing charms in quick succession without taking a breath.

"Poppy?" Snape questioned after a few minutes.

"He shouldn't be unconscious for too long, but he will be rather weak for a while. I doubt I will be able to do anything to assist. With the amount of energy he used casting the shielding spell and the life energy that was taken by the small amount of the curse that got through the shield . . . it could be a long time before he regains his full health, if he ever does at all." She finished sombrely.

* * *

Two days later and Draco had only woken up once, and he'd been incoherent and disorientated according to Madame Pomfrey. Harry was sitting in the common room staring into the flames of the fire. Hermione and Ron were having a not so quiet whispered conversation on the nearby settee.

"I don't understand it, I mean it's _Malfoy_." Ron muttered.

"Yes Malfoy who saved both of your lives." Hermione reasoned. "Maybe he feels guilty or something." Ron shook his head.

"No, there's something else."

"Harry." Ginny said, walking over to them. "Jasrene's waiting outside, she asked if she could talk to you."

"Thanks Ginny." He said before heading out of the common room. Jas was leaning against the wall outside of the portrait waiting for him.

"You called?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"He woke up." Harry grinned and followed her down to the hospital wing.

* * *

"Stop fussing woman!" Malfoy was complaining to Madame Pomfrey when Harry and Jas arrived.

"It is my hospital wing Mr. Malfoy and I shall fuss all I want." She huffed, walking away.

"Now we know he's okay, he's pissing people off already." Harry commented.

"Right you are Potter."

"I'm just gonna' go and talk to Madame Pomfrey for a minute." Jas said, and retraced the medi-witches steps into her office. Harry watched her go before taking a seat on a chair by Draco's bed.

"How you feeling?" he asked.

"Dreadful." He replied. "Pomfrey says my immune system might be adversely affected." He told Harry, who looked at him questioningly. "Meaning I'll catch colds easier, dimwit." He explained.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Look Draco," he took a deep breath, "Thanks."

"Thanks? I save your pathetic little life and all I get is thanks?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Seriously." Harry said.

"Don't analyse it or anything Potter, it was self preservation pure and simple. If you die, there's no-one to kill the Dark Lord, and I'm not exactly on his good side at the moment."

"Aaah. So nothing to do with me personally?"

"Not at all."

"Good to know, I thought you were going soft." Harry teased.

"Never! I'll have you know that the only part of me that's soft is my hair." Malfoy defended. Harry smirked and got up and leant over Draco so they were practically nose to nose.

"I can think of other parts." He whispered. After a brief pause Harry stood up straight again and grinned. "See you around Malfoy." He said before walking happily out of the hospital wing. Draco glared after him.

"Bastard." He muttered.

* * *

Remus poured them each a cup of tea before he sat down.

"They've sent Morton to Azkaban, but how long he'll stay there without the Dementors guarding it is anyone's guess." Remus told him.

"What about Hannah?" Harry asked.

"They don't know what to do with her. Certain members of the Wizengot are all for sending her straight to Azkaban. However others, whom I happen to agree with, think she's too young to be sent there." He said.

"Why shouldn't she be punished? She knew exactly what she was doing." Harry said angrily.

"But she didn't hurt anyone directly, and she was coerced by Morton." Remus said placatingly, Harry sighed.

"I s'pose." He muttered.

"How's Draco doing?" Remus asked. Harry shot him a look that clearly said 'Why would I know?' and shrugged.

"Haven't seen him since he woke up, but he was already bugging Madame Pomfrey so I'm sure he'll make a full recovery." He said, Remus smiled.

"I'm sure." He nodded. They fell into a comfortable silence, which was broken rather rudely by a flair of green flame from the fireplace and the entrance of Severus Snape, who sneered at Harry.

"I was going to subject you to a long and pointless rant, but as you have company . . ." he trailed off and turned back to the fire.

"Was it important Severus?" Remus asked, standing up.

"To me yes, to you . . . I wouldn't know." He said.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us for some tea?" Remus asked politely. Snape looked at them contemplatively for a moment before nodding sharply.

"Yes, Potter may be of some use in the matter." He said, taking a seat and the offered cup of tea.

"Really?" Remus asked curiously.

"Yes really." Snape replied tersely.

"And what is the matter up for discussion?" Remus asked. Snape took a deep breath.

"Have you noticed anything odd about Jas' behaviour recently?" he asked.

"Everything always seems to gravitate back to this girl." Remus muttered, Snape glared at him.

"Like what?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, I don't have anything specific. She seems very evasive sometimes, and often disappears and gives no explanation. I followed her on one occasion, she went to the hospital wing, claiming she had a headache." He told them.

"She was in the hospital wing when we brought Draco in wasn't she?" Harry mused aloud.

"Yes. Another 'headache'." He sneered. Harry shrugged.

"I've no idea sir, but I'll keep an eye out." Harry said.

"Good." Snape nodded. "I must go and check on Draco's progress. Narcissa heard from one of the other students parents that he was in the hospital wing, she will not leave me alone until I give her some details." He complained.

"Is it wise to give her any information?" Remus asked.

"If it was Lucius no. As it is, I am only providing her with vague information regarding his recovery, and not how he was incapacitated." Remus nodded and got up and opened the door for Snape.

"Lupin, Potter." He acknowledged as he left.

"That was odd." Harry said as Remus returned to his seat.

"How's that?"

"He didn't insult me once."

* * *

**Okay here it is, chapter 29! Thanks to captian Oz for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry its been a while, my teachers are insisting I do my work instead of writing, what do they know?**

**Anyways review please!**


	30. Ch30: Hell hath frozen over

The weeks flew by and June was soon upon them, along with some fine weather. Draco was finally released from the hospital wing, but despite the warm weather was rarely seen in anything less than a jumper and his robe. Defence against the Dark Arts lessons were being taught by Snape when Lupin was incapacitated, and Professor McGonagal was back teaching Tranfiguration.

It was a warm Friday afternoon, last lesson and the sixth years were sitting in the Defence classroom. Snape had told them he had work to do, and that he doubted he could cram anymore information into our pathetically small brains if he tried and so they'd do best to begin revising for their exams.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were sitting in the back corner of the classroom with their text books out quizzing each other, joined surprisingly by Jas and Malfoy.

"I wonder what Dumbledore's gonna' do with me this summer." Harry mused aloud. It was something he'd been thinking about for a while, but hadn't yet voiced. "Will living at the Durseleys still protect me once I'm of age?" he wondered, Hermione looked about the respond when a silky voice interrupted from behind them.

"That doesn't sound like revision to me Mr. Potter." He sneered. "Five points from Gryffindor." He said, then much quieter, "I believe you are staying with your relatives until your birthday when you shall be moved to Order Head quarters."

"Thank you sir." Harry said quietly with a grateful smile, Snape nodded curtly before sweeping around the rest of the classroom checking on the rest of the students.

"Has hell frozen over or something? Snape was just nice to you, _and_ we're sitting with Malfoy." Ron said amusedly. "No offence." He said to Malfoy. Although Ron was still resentful towards Malfoy, he'd been much more civil since he'd saved Harry's life.

"None taken." Malfoy smirked. "Looks like we'll be seeing more of each other Potter, apparently I'll be residing at Grimmauld place this summer too."

"Joy." Harry said sarcastically, but with a glint of humour in his eyes. "What about you Jas?" Harry asked. She shifted on her chair.

"Er," she glanced at Ron, "Not sure yet actually." She said.

"Hasn't Professor Snape asked you to stay at the castle of doom?" Draco asked. Jas laughed.

"Do you have to call it that? It isn't that bad!"

"Oh I beg to differ, it's wall to wall grey and black." He said.

"I'm sure Severus wouldn't reject an offer to redecorate." She suggested.

"I think not." Malfoy said haughtily. "Anyway, has he?"

"Yes." She answered. "But I don't know if I'm going to stay. After all Lucius is a frequent visitor and the last time we saw each other he was Crucio-ing Severus and the time before that he stabbed me." She said with raised eyebrows.

"Right."

"So maybe that's not the best of ideas then." Harry said.

"Might you stay at Grimmauld place then?" Hermione asked, Jas shrugged noncommittally, thus ending the conversation and drawing them back into their revision.

* * *

Jas was flipping idly through a Potions text to see if there were any extra bits of information she could add to her practically complete essay, but here mind wandered to things she didn't particularly want to think about. Things like the fact she'd be leaving in just under a month, running away, hiding. It was cowardly she knew it, but it was too late now. She couldn't very well tell Severus now, when she was almost eight months along. 

It was the best thing to do though, for the baby. They'd never be safe if they stayed here, the war was getting more and more violent and she was in the wonderful position of being a servant of the homicidal maniac instigating it all. She was making the right decision, she knew it. Whether or not she should be informing everyone else about that decision was another matter.

She shifted uncomfortably on her chair, even though the charm concealed her pregnancy effectively, she was still carrying the baby around, even if no-one else could see it. What was even worse was that her control over her magic was beginning to slip, she'd spoken to Madame Pomfrey about it and she said that there was a potion to take to help but she didn't want to use it unless it was absolutely necessary.

She was also becoming highly sensitive to other people's emotions and moods. It seemed they wore off on her, and as she spent a large amount of time in Severus' company she was consequently frequently surly, grumpy and irritable.

Sighing she looked up as she heard the door open from where she was sitting in the corner at the back of the library. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she tried to use her new found abilities to see who had entered. She felt a sense of safety and reassurance and immediately knew it was Severus. What was he doing skulking round the library? She wondered as she centred her attention back on the book in her hand.

Hearing the door again, she looked up. The person in question approached her quietly, glancing round the near empty library.

"Hey Jas." He murmured as he took a seat next to her, peering at the book she was looking at.

"Hi Ron," she said cautiously, all to aware that Severus was somewhere nearby.

"What you up to?"

"Finishing my potions essay," she said, and with a smirk added; "That teacher of ours is a real bastard, it was a crappy essay to set." She could almost feel him scowling from somewhere in the nearby stacks. Ron frowned at her in confusion, and she shook her head. "Don't worry."

"So, how you doing?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"Good thanks, you?" she responded nonchalantly.

"All right." He said frowning. She shook her head and nodded to the stacks of dusty books in which she knew Severus was hiding himself. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but she put a finger to his lips silencing him. She grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a messy _'Severus is here, talk to you later'_ and passed it to him. He nodded.

"Okay, I'll catch up with you later." He said, standing up.

"Great, see ya'." She smiled as he left, and let out a breath of relief. She heard movement behind her and scowled. "Severus." She hissed. "I know you're there." and sure enough, he stepped out from behind a book shelf, frowning at her.

"How on earth could you have known I was there?" he asked curiously as he sat down in the seat Ron previously occupied.

"It doesn't matter how." She said dismissively. "You shouldn't eavesdrop Severus, it's rude." She told him.

"My apologies. I was just curious as to why you seem to be on such friendly terms with _Weasley_ of all people." He said.

"Well you'll just have to stay curious won't you?" she said haughtily as she gathered up her things and stood.

"Jas," he placed his hand on her arm. She glared at him and shook him off.

"Goodnight Sev'rus." She muttered as she left. He watched her leave before turning back to the table with a sigh. Picking up the potions books she had left behind, he noticed a scrap of paper with a hastily scribbled note on it and scowled. What could she possibly have to discuss with Weasley that she didn't want him to know?

* * *

**Greetings! A quick thank you to** Captain Oz **and** DestinyEntwinements **for reviewing the last chapter, as always it's much appreciated. Again, sorry for delays between updating but I have exams in January which unfortunately require some revision. I'll be updating as soon and as often as possible. And there won't be that many more as the story is winding up, it may not seem like it yet, but the next few chapters will.**

**As for this chapter, please review and make me happy! thanks x**


	31. Ch31: Where's Ron gone?

Harry ate his lunch on his own at the Gryffindor table, the second and first years seemed to find him a little intimidating and so had left him alone, the rest of the school had taken their last chance to go to Hogsmeade before the holidays. Harry hadn't felt like going.

He contemplated his toast for a minute before taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. He was restless, and if he was honest with himself he knew exactly why. It was the end of term and so he was anticipating trouble, trouble which involved mortal peril for him and near or actual death for someone he knew.

Sighing he dropped the toast back onto his plate and gazed round the hall. There was barely anyone over second year left, a few Ravenclaws, two third year Hufflepuffs . . . and one blonde haired Slytherin who was smirking at him from across the hall.

Harry raised an eyebrow as Draco got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite him.

"Not hungry Potter?" he asked nonchalantly as the rest of the Great Hall, including the teachers table stared at him incredulously.

"Not particularly." Harry responded. "Not sane Malfoy?" he asked curiously.

"Not particularly." Draco grinned and grabbed Harry's toast and took a bite. "Where is your little fan club?"

"If you mean my _friends;_ Hermione and Ron, they've gone to Hogsmeade. Most likely have their tongues down eachothers throats at this very moment." He added distastefully.

"Is Harry feeling unloved?" Draco asked mockingly.

"Not at all. Where's Jas?" Harry asked curiously. Draco shrugged.

"I don't know, same place Snape is probably." He answered, dropping the toast on the plate and sighing. "I'm bored." He pouted. Harry smirked.

"Really?"

"Mmmhmm." Draco nodded. "Wanna go flying or something?" he asked.

"I might die of shock." Harry said amusedly, then dropping his voice to a whisper. "A recreational activity that doesn't involve fornication? Draco, are you feeling well?" he teased.

"I'm insulted by that." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"Excellent." Harry smiled as Draco frowned. "C'mon then, lets go flying." He said, and led Draco out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Severus walked into the infirmary, intending see which of the potions needed replenishing. He stopped in shock after he entered.

"Good afternoon Severus." The Headmaster smiled.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"She is otherwise occupied at the moment. Do you have an injury Severus? I am quite capable of rendering assistance if that is the case."

"No I'm not injured." He said frowning.

"That is a relief." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes." Severus quickly gathered the information he needed and exited to brew the potions, all the time wondering what had caused Pomfrey to abandon her beloved hospital wing.

* * *

Harry watched from the stands as the rest of the school returned from Hogsmeade. He squinted as he saw a slightly bushy haired girl practically run ahead of all the others towards the castle.

"Looks like Granger's in a hurry." Draco commented from his side.

"Mmm." Harry hummed contemplatively.

"You're gonna' go running to her side now aren't you?" Draco asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ron should have been with her." Harry said.

"Maybe he realised how irritating she is." Draco shrugged, Harry glared at him. "Or not . . ."

"I'm going." Harry said decisively, standing up and shouldering his broom. "See ya' Malfoy." He said as he climbed his way out of the stands.

"Bye Harry."

* * *

"Hermione?" Harry asked gently as he sat down next to her in the common room. She was glaring at a book in her lap. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ew Harry!" she complained. "You're all muddy! What have you been doing?" she transferred her glare to him.

"Flying." He shrugged.

"You must have fallen off a few times." She commented, looking at his grass stained clothes.

"Yeah a few." He said lightly. "Where's Ron?" he asked, and suddenly her glare was back in full force.

"How should I know?" she spat angrily.

"Weren't you two going to Hogsmeade together?" he asked.

"He never showed up." She told him.

"Well that's not like him." Harry said.

"It's exactly like him! He doesn't take us seriously at all!" she complained.

"Come on Hermione, that's not true." He soothed. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going to my dorm, I'll see you later Harry." She said and got up and walked away.

* * *

Freshly showered and clean clothed, Harry made his way down to dinner. Both Hermione and Harry were absent so he sat with Neville and began chatting idly about their latest Herbology assignment. Ten minutes later Hermione entered and took a seat next to Harry.

"Ron's not here." She stated, clearly annoyed.

"Nope." Neville answered unecessarily. She sighed.

"I'm beginning to get a little worried now." She said, chewing on her lower lip nervously.

"It is a bit odd." Harry agreed.

"What is?" Neville asked curiously.

"We haven't seen Ron since breakfast." Harry told him, leaving out the fact that he had stood Hermione up.

"I saw him talking to Jasrene Poliakov this morning before we all went to Hogsmeade, but apart from that . . ." Neville trailed off at the thunderous look on Hermione's face. Harry frowned at her reaction before comprehension dawned that she couldn't have been too happy with the fact that Ron and Jas had gotten pretty friendly in the dark corner of a corridor not so long ago, spell or no spell being the cause.

"Harry," Hermione said in a voice of false calm, "Would you mind showing me the way to Miss.Poliakov's rooms so that I can have a word with my boyfriend?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Harry said hesitantly. She might well get an eyeful, but not of Jas and Ron, more likely of Jas and their potions Professor. Harry shivered, he couldn't quite decide if that was a good or a bad image.

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Look, I'll ask Draco to 'drop in' on her and then he can tell us if Ron is there, which he probably isn't." Harry added. Hermione nodded, she seemed so deep in thought that she didn't even question why Malfoy would want to day a favour for Harry, although Neville looked at him questioningly. Harry ignored them and glanced over at the Slytherin table at Malfoy, with an almost imperceptible nod he indicated that he wanted to speak to him outside.

"If you'll excuse me." He said politely as he headed out of the Great Hall, he heard light footfalls behind him and led them to a obscure corner of the corridor.

"Something you wanted Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sly grin. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes actually. We haven't seen Ron all day but Neville saw him with Jas this morning. I was wondering if you could, you know, visit Jas to see if he's there?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Why can't you check up on Weasley yourself?" Malfoy asked.

"Because that would be way too obvious." Harry pointed out.

"O-k-a-y," Draco drew the word out, "What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" Harry asked, taking a step forward so there was barely a centimetre between them.

"That's just asking for trouble Potter." Draco whispered warmly against his lips.

"Well we all know I'm a magnet for it, I might as well embrace it." Harry responded with a smirk. "So, will you do it?" he asked again.

"I suppose so." Draco said with a roll of his shoulders.

"Good." Harry whispered with a brush of his mouth against Draco's before taking a step back. "Go on then." He said with a smile. Draco scowled.

"I'll be seeing you later." Draco said in a manner that made it sound very much like a threat.

"See you then!" Harry said cheerfully as Draco stalked down the corridor.

* * *

**I just churned out two chapters! Woohoo for me! I wont post the next one yet just incase I get writers block or something. Sorry for the lack of updates recently but I'm doing exams at the mo, I've only got one left though so there should be more soon.**

**Thanks to **DestinyEntwinements **and**Captain Oz** for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Please REVIEW to complain, or to just give me your general opinion of the chapter, thanks!**


	32. Ch32: Introducing Bethany

Draco frowned at the entrance to Jas' room. It wouldn't open. She'd changed the password. How rude! Frustrated, he banged on the wall.

"Jas!" he called. "Open up!"

No response, he knocked harder. He barely stopped himself from falling through when the door was wrenched open a minute later.

"Weasley?" he questioned in shock, not expecting to see him there despite what Harry had said. Especially not expecting to see him there looking exhausted and dishevelled.

"Malfoy?" Ron said irritatedly. "Can I help you?"

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"I _was_ sleeping. _Was_."

"And why were you sleeping in Jas' rooms?" Draco questioned. "Your girlfriend is on the warpath you know. Apparently Longbottom saw you and Jas chatting." Draco smirked in satisfaction as Ron winced and glared at him.

"And how do you know that?" Ron asked accusingly.

"Harry asked me to come and make sure you weren't doing the dirty on Granger, which it seems you are . . ." Draco trailed off at Ron's suspicious look. "What?"

"_Harry_?"

"As in Harry Potter, you've met right?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Yes." Ron growled. "Since when are you on a first names basis?"

"Aren't we getting off topic here?" Draco said averting his eyes. "Why are you here in Jas' rooms?"

"I-" Ron began, but was broken off by a small cry from within the rooms.

"Is there a baby in there or something?" Draco asked.

"No." Ron answered quickly, too quickly.

"And you're not lying there are you?" Draco said sarcastically, pushing Ron aside and walking into the rooms.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jas standing by a crib in the living room, cradling a small crying bundle in her arms. The sound of Ron shutting the door woke him up out of his stupefied trance.

"Jas?" he asked tentatively taking a step forward. She smiled at him gently before drawing her attention back to the now quieting child in her arms. Draco glanced back at Ron, then to Jas again. "Weasley?" he questioned accusingly.

"She's not mine!" Ron defended.

"Good." Draco said.

"Banning." Jas whispered, Ron snickered.

"Shut up Weasley." Draco snapped.

"Draco, come here." Jas beckoned. Hesitantly he walked forward until he stood by her side. He idly noted that Weasley had just dropped down exhaustedly into a chair. "Isn't she gorgeous?" Jas said. Draco looked down at the sleeping child and couldn't have disagreed.

She had tufts of black downy looking hair covering her tiny head, and when she opened her eyes sleepily and gazed at him he inhaled sharply. The right eye was a dazzling crystal blue, while the left was a deep familiar looking obsidian.

He watched as Jas gently lowered her into the crib.

"Severus doesn't know." she whispered sadly.

"He would have been here otherwise." Draco said.

"Mmm." She agreed. "I'm leaving tomorrow." She told him, gazing at the floor.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

"Leaving, as in departing, out of here, adios . . ."

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't be dense Draco. It's not safe here for me or Bethany." She told him. He nodded in understanding.

"Bethany?" he asked, taking a step forward and watching the sleeping infant.

"Do you like it?" she asked and smiled when he nodded. "Bethany Evelyn Snape."

"Snape?"

"You think I want to name my child after my father?" she asked incredulously.

"Good point." Draco conceded. "Can I stay here until you go?" he asked.

"Sure." She smiled. She turned round to tell Ron that he didn't have to stay if he didn't want to, but was faced with his snores and unconscious form instead. "I guess Ron's staying too." She commented.

"He's unconscious, it's not so bad." Draco said and jumped out of the way as she swiped at his headwith her hand.

"Stop it. He was here all through it."

"Well I would have been if I'd known!" Draco defended. "And just him? Do you have the displeasure of being able to declare that Weasley delivered your child?" he sneered.

"Don't be ridiculous, how would Ron know how to do that?" she rolled her eyes. "Madame Pomfrey was here obviously."

"Does Dumbledore know then?" Draco asked, sitting down on the sofa.

"I haven't told him directly, but I'd be shocked if he didn't." she replied, sitting down next to him and laying a tired head on his shoulder. "I doubt there's much that goes on around here that he doesn't know about." She said with a yawn.

"It always makes me nervous when people say that." he said.

"Well if you didn't do anything wrong it wouldn't be a problem would it?" she smiled at him affectionately and closed her eyes sighing.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. She opened her eyes and blinked then nodded.

"Stand up." She instructed him and pulled him to the side before taking her wand out of her pocket and pointing it at the sofa which subsequently unfolded into a bed, complete with pillows and covers.

"Sofa bed?"

"Mmhmm." She nodded as she pulled back the covers and sunk into the bed.

Draco glanced over at Weasley who was sound asleep on the other sofa. He wandered over to the crib that held the sleeping baby Bethany and watched her for a few moments. When he looked up Jas was sound asleep on the sofa. Quietly, so as not to disturb her, he lay down on the other side and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Hi all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it has a baby in it! (everyone say aaaaaaaw).**

**Thanks to **Captain OzDestinyEntwinements **and** SweetWillowTree **for reviewing the last chapter! I love reviews! They make me smile and then people ask me why I'm grinning . . . anyways. REVIEW this chapter and make me happy!**


	33. Ch33: Hogwarts quakes

"It's a good thing it's the weekend." Hermione grumbled as she and Harry returned to the common room after breakfast. "He'd be missing classes if it were a school day."

"Which would be absolutely unthinkable." Harry commented as he sat down heavily in a chair by the fireplace. She shot him an angry glare.

"I think its time we went to go and get him." She said determinedly.

"Lets make sure he's where we think he is first, yeah?" Harry said and ran upstairs to fetch the Marauders Map and back down to the common room again. He laid it out on the table in front of them and tapped it with his wand saying, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He quickly located Jas' rooms on the map. There were four dots all quite close together; Ron Weasley, Jasrene Bellatrix Poliakov-Black, Draco Malfoy and Bethany Evelyn Snape.

"I thought Malfoy was supposed to come and tell you if Ron was there." Hermione said, Harry nodded distractedly as he frowned at the fourth name. "Hang on, why would _Malfoy_ help you? What was in it for him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Who do you s'pose Bethany Snape is?" he pondered aloud.

"I've no idea. Poliakov and Professor Snape are pretty close aren't they? Maybe a friend of hers who's related to Snape." She said hurriedly. "Never mind that now, lets go and get Ron." She left 'so I can end his pathetic excuse for an existence' out, but Harry heard it anyway and smirked.

"Sure." He agreed as she stood up and hurried towards the common room entrance. Muttering, "Mischief managed," and putting the map in his pocket, he followed her out.

* * *

"Argh!" Draco complained loudly as Bethany wailed loudly, "Forget everything I said yesterday, she's a brat, a complete brat!" he exclaimed, glaring at the ceiling as Jas got up to quieten the crying child.

"Shut up." Jas snapped at him. "Go and make yourself useful and make us some breakfast." She said, waving a hand at the kitchen.

"Me? Cook?" he sneered. "Weasley? I'm sure you must have some skills in the area." He said as he sat up. He was great with a glare from a scruffy haired Ron.

"Get your own sodding breakfast Malfoy." He grumbled as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Jas sighed and rolled her eyes at them before making her way to her bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

"Well that was rude." Draco commented.

"So were we." Ron said as he stood up and stretched out his lanky limbs. Draco shrugged and stood up and waved his wand at the bed which quickly returned to it's former sofa like state.

"Perhaps." he agreed as he glanced around looking for his clothes, sometime in the night he'd decided it was rather uncomfortable to sleep in his uniform and as a result was now only clad in his boxers and his socks. He noticed Weasley had forgone the thought that went with that action and remained in his uniform, his shirt barely still half tucked into his trousers.

"Breakfast." Weasley murmured as he shuffled blearily over to the kitchen area and began searching through the cupboards.

"Sounds like a plan." Draco said as he picked up his shirt and pulled it on. Before he could button it up there was a loud pounding on the door. He glanced over at Weasley, who was still perusing the kitchen cupboards. "I'll get it then shall I?" he questioned and took the answering grunt as an affirmative.

Squelching a very undignified yawn he made his way over to the entrance to Jas' rooms where someone was still thumping on the wall.

"All right, all right." He muttered and pulled the door open.

"Where is he?" A very irate Granger growled at him. Potter was standing next to her, trying very hard to look like he wasn't amused.

"Good morning to you too Granger." He drawled, leaning casually against the door frame.

"Malfoy." She growled.

"I'm afraid dear Ronald is still sleeping off the night of rampant sex he and I had last night." He said forlornly. "And I was so hoping for another round this morning." He sighed dramatically.

Harry snickered and Granger shot him a furious glare which she then turned upon Draco, it reminded him so much of McGonagal the time she had caught him sticking stink bombs to the bottom of all the Gryffindor seats before Transfiguration in second year that his cool, calm and collected veneer almost cracked. Almost.

"Don't glare at me Granger." He said coldly, Harry cut in before he could say anything truly insulting.

"Is Ron there or not Draco?" he asked. Draco took a step back and glanced across at Ron who was working his way sloppily through a bowl of cereal.

"Weasley!" he hollered. "Visitors for you." Ron's head snapped up and he glared at Malfoy.

"Shut up you prat, you'll wake up Bethany." He grumbled as he walked towards the door.

"You think Jas would have left us two alone in the living room without putting a silencing spell on her door?" he sneered in return as he stepped back from the door ad let Ron stand there.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed dramatically, stepping inside the room and pulling Ron into a hug. "You're alive! Oh thank God!" he breathed, wiping away imaginary tears. Draco smirked, if Harry thought he was going to diffuse the situation that way he was definitely wrong, judging by the look on Grangers face.

Draco smirked as Harry pulled back and glanced between Hermione's furious face and Ron's terrified one and decided it'd be safest to remove himself from between them.

"Why on earth have you been here all day and all night?" Hermione questioned, sounding dangerously calm.

"I, er . . . you see, well . . ." Ron stammered.

"I'd like to see him get himself out of this." Draco grinned maliciously as he made his way over to the kitchen, Harry followed him.

"Mmhmm." He said distractedly, the bare glimpsed of Draco's torso catching his eye. Draco grinned.

"I do hope you're thinking what I think you're thinking." He drawled. Harry shot a glance at Hermione and Ron.

"Later." He murmured as Hermione's voice took on a rather high pitched quality.

"Rubbish!" she squealed. "_You_ have spent _twenty-four hours_ helping her out with her _homework_?" she said incredulously.

"Well no, but-" he was cut off by a tremor like shake that shook the room and they all exchanged worried glances. The door to the bedroom swung open and a wide eyed Jas stepped out, cradling a screaming Bethany in her arms.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, her voice taking on an edge of panic.

"Well _that_," Harry said looking at the child in her arms, "Is a baby."

"Funny I noticed that when I was pushing it out." She snapped. "Back to my original question, what the _hell_ was that?"

"No idea." Ron was the only one who spoke up. "Maybe we should go and-" he was cut off by the arrival of the Headmaster's head in the fireplace.

"Ah children, I thought you might all be here." he smiled thinly at them. "I think it would be safest if you all stayed here for the moment." He said sternly.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing to worry about." He said, although his expression contradicted his words.

"Sir." Harry said, "What's going on?" he asked again. Dumbledore sighed.

"There are Death Eaters in the grounds." Hermione gasped and the others looked shocked.

"And the shaking?" Harry prompted.

"Their attempt to take down the wards on the castle itself, but they are far stronger and older than those on the grounds and so have held, for now." He added sombrely.

"What can we do to help?" Ron and Hermione gaped at Draco as he stepped forward.

"Nothing Mister Malfoy, your bravery is commendable but you should remain here for now." Dumbledore instructed, his tone left no room for argument, but Jas tried anyway.

"But sir,"

"Miss Poliakov, you have more important responsibilities to consider now. Reckless sacrifice of your own life is not an option." He said smiling at the child in her arms, she nodded reluctantly. "Stay here, I will send someone to check on you soon." He said and promptly disappeared.

There was a tense silence broken only by the occasional gurgle from Bethany.

"Screw this." Draco said abruptly. "Accio pants." He muttered and once his trousers had flown across the room into his hand he pulled them on and walked towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry said, grabbing his wrist.

"To do something!" he protested trying to shake Harry off.

"You heard Dumbledore, he said to stay put."

"How am I ever going to earn anyone's trust if I sit on my arse while they're out there fighting?" Draco hissed angrily.

"By doing what you're told." Harry said.

"Even if what I'm told is to hide away like a bloody coward!" he demanded.

"Sometimes it takes just as much courage to do nothing." Jas said quietly, still rocking Bethany in her arms.

"But-"

"We might need you here Draco, if they get in the castle we'll need your help." Harry said. Draco nodded reluctantly.

"Fine." He murmured and dropped down onto the sofa with a sigh. "Wouldn't want to leave you on your own, we all know you could use the help." He said sarcastically.

"That's right." Harry smirked and sat down next to him. Jas gently laid Bethany down in the crib before sitting down next to Draco. She raised an eyebrow at Ron, who pulled Hermione down to sit on the other sofa.

"So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I guess we wait." Harry said.

* * *

**Oooooooo, that ending was a bit of an anticlimax wasnt it? I'll make up for that in the next chapters . . . promise.**

**Thanks to Captain Oz and DestinyEntwinements for reviewing the last chapter! I'm still grinning! Please REVIEW and make me happier, because the happier I am, the more I write and the sooner I'll update!**


	34. Ch34: The Return of the Veil

"Well this is productive." Draco stated haughtily. Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"As we're not doing anything at the moment, I'm sure Hermione still wants to know why Ron was here all day and night yesterday." Jas suggested nonchalantly, head resting on Draco's shoulder.

"Erm . . . yes." Hermione agreed hesitantly.

"Well, he was the only person who knew I was pregnant, apart from Madame Pomphrey." She started.

"You told Ron?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"No, I kinda found out on my own." Ron said.

"You remember the little spell Finnegan did a few months ago? The one that caused me and Ron to get up close and personal?" she said with a smirk.

"Ah, that one, yes I remember." Harry nodded.

"He thought it was yours." She added.

"You would have had her before now if she was." Harry said, Jas nodded in agreement.

"Hang on a second, you two?" Draco questioned, looking between them.

"Once." Harry said quickly.

"Aaah, said in a tone that indicates his lingering beautiful memories of that night." She said sarcastically.

"We were drunk." He defended.

"You must have been, you got hold of Rebecca Scott that night as well." She grinned.

"Don't remind me." Harry cringed.

Jas opened her mouth to retort, but winced in pain and screwed her eyes closed drawing in a sharp breath.

"Jas?" Draco questioned in concern.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Shit." Jas cursed, holding her left arm in a vice like grip with her right hand. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes, shining with unshed tears.

"You okay?" Harry asked in concern. She nodded sharply and got to her feet unsteadily and walked slowly over to the kitchen, still holding her arm. She pulled herself a glass of water and drank and few sips.

They watched worriedly as she inhaled sharply and squeezed the glass so hard it shattered.

"Jas-"

"I'm fine." She said shortly, through gritted teeth. "I'll be back in a minute." She murmured and stepped through a door at the back of the kitchen and slammed it behind her.

"What's out there?" Ron asked.

"Balcony." Draco answered, his eyes still on the closed door. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"HARRY!" an urgent scream came from the door Jas had exited which was now flung open. Harry jumped to his feet and leapt across the room towards the door, he vaguely heard the others following him.

He stepped out onto the balcony to see Jas standing gazing down at the grounds. His eyes were drawn to her arm, where it looked like she'd ripped her sleeve open and dug her nails into her flesh where the dark mark was burnt, if the shallow bleeding cuts were anything to go by. He stepped forward and opened his mouth to say something, but she got there first.

"Harry," she murmured, "Look." She said, still gazing at the grounds, they were only a few levels up so they had a pretty decent view of what was going on down there. Twenty, maybe thirty or more Death Eaters fighting mercilessly with Aurors, teachers and members of the Order of the Phoenix. There were already motionless bodies on the ground. What Jas was pointing at was removed slightly from the fighting, nearer the Forbidden Forest. Harry took in a sharp breath and gaped at it.

"What the fuck is that?" Draco asked as he stood next to Harry.

"It's the veil from the Department of Mysteries." Hermione answered.

"What are they doing?" Ron asked.

"Bringing the people out of it." Jas said quietly, Harry inhaled sharply.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It was used as a punishment back before the first war and for most of it, until the Ministry decided it didn't cause enough suffering for the people they were putting through it, supporters of the Dark Lord at the time." Jas told them. "They've been looking for a way to get them out for a while now, some of the people that were sent through were some of His most loyal supporters." She explained.

"What will they do to those that aren't?" Harry asked quietly.

"They'll probably put them under the Imperius curse, to build up their numbers." She said.

"Will there be any . . . effects on those that are sent out?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"I don't know. They were healthy and whole when they were sent in, there's nothing to say they wont be when they come out." She said.

"Has anyone come out yet?" Ron asked.

"No it just appeared, that's why I called you." She said.

"Look." Draco said.

They all looked towards the veil, it shimmered and fluttered for a moment as two Death Eaters pointed their wands at it. They stepped back as a man came falling through it onto the ground.

"Sirius." Harry gasped. The two Death Eaters levelled their wands a Black. "No!" Harry cried strickenly before running back inside.

"Harry!" Hermione called as they followed him.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as Harry laid a hand on the door handle to Jas' quarters.

"To do something." He said firmly before wrenching the door open and exiting. Hermione and Ron followed him almost immediately. Draco glanced back at Jas who was hovering over Bethany's crib.

"Go." She whispered and he sped out of the door after the others. She took a deep uneven breath and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for her to leave she realised. She put one hand on the crib and held Bethany's tiny one with the other. Seconds later she felt a familiar pull at her naval and her living room disappeared in a whirl of colour.


	35. Ch35: The Fight is on

Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the entrance hall. The doors were flung open and a diminishing line of Aurors and teachers was protecting the entrance to the school.

He turned to look at the others as they drew to a stop beside him and smiled tightly as he gripped his wand fiercely.

"Good luck." He said.

"We're going to need it." he heard Draco mutter before he walked graciously out in front of them onto the battle scene. Harry snorted at the normalcy of his arrogance in the current situation and followed him out.

The grounds were absolute chaos. Hexes and curses were flying in all directions. Screams and shouts, sounds of panic and confusion filled the air, punctuated with the occasional manic laugh from a triumphant Death Eater. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself as he scanned the field, searching for any sign of Sirius.

Unfortunately, his eyes fell upon a Death Eater he didn't recognise, whose eyes fell upon Harry at the same moment. His eyes widened with recognition and he opened his mouth, presumably to yell to one of his comrades, but before he could utter a sound Harry stunned him.

Cursing his own stupidity he pulled the hood of his jumper over his head to try and cover part of his face, his scar at least, and continued searching. He ended up taking shelter behind a clump of small bushes while he continued to observe the battle, single-mindedly searching the chaos for his formally dead god-father.

He started when someone took shelter next to him and instinctively reached for his wand, it wasn't until they had their wands levelled at each other that recognition occurred.

"Fred?" Harry questioned in shock.

"Harry." He acknowledged, his eyes sweeping over Harry, checking for injuries. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Harry said hesitantly, looking at Fred in concern. He didn't seem quite . . . there. "You?"

"I'm a alive." Fred said shortly, eyes darting back and forth, taking in the battling wizards on the Hogwarts grounds.

"What about the others? Where's George?" Harry asked urgently. Fred stiffened and when he looked back at Harry it was all Harry could do not to gasp in horror at the emptiness in his eyes.

"What are you doing out here Harry? It's not safe." Fred said, ignoring Harry's question. Harry let it go for now.

"Looking for Sirius." He said.

"The veil." Fred said in understanding. "You should go back inside Harry, you could get hurt." He said.

"What about everyone else? I'm no more important than the next person." He said firmly.

"We both know that's not true." Fred said softly, "But we also both know you're not going top go back to the castle." He said in defeat. Without much thought Harry pulled Fred into a brief one armed hug. He felt Fred sigh against his head before he pulled away. "Be careful Harry." He said before he darted back out into the foray.

Harry watched him go and out of the corner of his eyes recognised a familiar face. "Sirius." He murmured, before making his way covertly over to where Sirius stood, partially obscured by a tree. Not just any tree, but the one by the lake that Harry had seen the Marauders sitting under in their fifth year, the one he Hermione and Ron had sat under just last year.

He sprinted the last few metres until he was face to face with his god-father, who was looking so incredibly confused that Harry almost laughed. With a choked sob he pulled his god-father to him and clung to him as if his life depended on it.

"Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively. "What's going on?"

Harry pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

"The veil. You fell through the veil. They said you were gone, that you couldn't come back." Harry said quietly, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"I- How long?" he asked quietly.

"A year." Harry choked out.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry." He said sincerely, before Harry could even argue with that comment a flash of green light flew over his shoulder. "Down!" Sirius yelled pulling Harry down to the ground.

Harry aimed his wand at their attacker quickly and stood to face him. An icy cool gaze met his.

"Lucius Malfoy."

* * *

Jas surveyed the scene to make sure no-one had heard the crack that announced her apparation back onto Hogwarts grounds. Luckily it appeared everyone was too distracted to notice.

She glanced around looking for any sign of Severus. She had focused her thoughts upon him when apparating so he should be somewhere in the vicinity.

There. Fighting off several Death Eaters, back to back with . . . Bill Weasley? Talk about blowing his cover in style, she thought with a smirk. She muttered a string of quick curses, incapacitating two of the attacking Death Eaters. With the let up in opposing fire, Weasley and Severus were able to defeat the last two.

They both looked in her direction. Weasley nodded his thanks before running off to someone else's aid. Severus closed the distant between them in quick purposeful strides.

"Are you well?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I only just got here." She assured him.

"Very well then, let the fight continue." He said, an anticipatory gleam in his eyes as they returned to the battle.

* * *

"Mister Potter, a pleasure as always." Lucius sneered as he took a step forward, his wand never wavering from its target.

"I wish I could say the same." Harry responded calmly.

"Ah yes, I'm sure you'd much rather be face to face with another Malfoy." Lucius said in disgust.

"Do I detect an element of revulsion in your voice?" Harry asked. "I'm so glad I could help provide you with that feeling." He smirked as Lucius scowled.

"Enough." Lucius snapped. "Time to die Mister Potter." He smirked and opened his mouth to utter the words of the killing curse, when a red beam of light hit him squarely in the back and he fell forward in a most undignified, but very unconscious heap.

"I think not." Draco muttered as he stepped forward. "I would say I told you so, but I think everyone already knew you'd be dead without someone covering your sorry arse." He said to Harry with a smirk.

"I'm not going to argue." Harry said, glancing over his shoulder at Sirius who was frowning in confusion. "Back to it then?" he asked.

"Back to what?" Draco asked, "There's barely any Death Eaters left standing. Most of them have already apparated away." He informed them. "Cowards." He sneered. The sneer died on his face to a look of shock. "Get down he shouted!"

Harry did as he was told and pulled Sirius down with him. A dart of violet light streaked over their heads and hit Draco squarely in the chest, his hands clutched his chest desperately as he took a ragged breath and fell to the ground.

A manic cackling of female laughter came from where the spell had originated. Harry's head whipped round, his gaze focusing squarely upon Bellatrix Lestrange. His eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth in barely suppressed fury.

He felt Sirius tense beside him and knew that he had levelled his wand at her. Harry hadn't the presence of mind to do so. He wanted to hurt her, she should scream in pain for everything she'd done, he'd make sure of it. And yet he still didn't raise his wand.

"Harry." Sirius hissed in warning from his side.

"Aw, is lickle Harry not even going to defend himself?" she mocked. "Have you finally realised that you're no match for me, for us?" she sneered. Harry ignored her, still focusing on the image of her writhing in pain.

Her eyes locked with his and he bored into them with his gaze. Suddenly she was screaming, screaming so loudly that he would have winced if he wasn't still concentrating on holding her gaze. Eventually the screams tapered off and she fell to the ground; unconscious.

Harry blinked for the first time in minutes and was brought back to the here and now. He took quick, shallow breaths.

"Harry, what-?" Sirius asked in shock.

"I don't know." He shook his head frantically, still trying to catch his breath. A pain filled moan from behind them caught his attention and he span round. "Draco!" he gasped and fell to his knees by Draco's side.

His breathing was erratic and shallow. He coughed and Harry saw blood tinge the corner of his mouth before it tricked out down his pale skin.

"Oh God." Harry whispered in horror. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do.

"Sev'rus."

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Sev'rus," Draco whispered roughly again, "Get … Sev'..rus." he coughed again and more blood oozed down his chin.

"Sirius." Harry said sharply. "You heard him, find Snape." He said, barely looking up as Sirius acknowledged him and ran off to locate the potions professor. He grabbed Draco's hand firmly. "Hang on Malfoy." He murmured.

* * *

Sirius ran as fast as he could to the steps that lead to the entrance hall where he could see most of the survivors gathered. The battle seemed to have ended while Harry and Bellatrix had been having their confrontation. The only Death Eaters left on the grounds were the dead or unconscious ones. And the ones that worked there, he mentally added as his eyes fell upon Snape. 

"Snape!" he shouted as he ran towards him.

"Black?" he asked incredulously as Sirius drew to a halt in front of him.

"Yes, yes. Alive and well." He panted. "Malfoy." He breathed pointing in the direction where Draco and Harry were. "Bellatrix hit him with a curse." He said.

"Lead the way." He said, without argument. He followed Sirius with quick purposeful strides. "I assume we're talking about Malfoy junior here?" he questioned as they approached the tree by the lake.

"Yes." Sirius said, pointing at where Harry sat huddled over Draco Malfoy. Snape ran the last few metres and dropped to Draco's side.

"What happened?" he questioned, waving his wand along Draco's body.

"Bellatrix hit him with a curse, I didn't hear it." Harry told him.

"We need to get him to the castle." Snape said shortly, lifting Draco's now unconscious form into his arms and beginning quickly towards the castle. Sirius and Harry followed him silently.

* * *

**Thanks to DestinyEntwinements for reviewing the last, pathetically short, chapter, this ones longer, and better. YEY for Sirius! I never originally intended for him to return, but I thought it'd make a good twist and I always quite liked his character. Anyways, hope you enjoyed, if so, or if not, please REVIEW and let me know!**


	36. Ch36: The Penultimate chapter

Harry dropped inelegantly to the floor outside the hospital wing, back against the wall with his folded arms resting on his knees and his head resting upon them. He took a deep steadying breath, which did nothing to calm him.

He should be feeling happy, relieved even. Sirius was alive, he was here and he was alive. But the casualties weighed heavily upon Harry. Fortunately no-one had died, no-one had died yet. Tonks had been sent to St Mungo's along with another Auror . . . damn he couldn't remember his name . . . something Davis?

He growled angrily to himself, he should know these things. These people risked their lives to protect Hogwarts, to protect him and he couldn't even remember their damn names!

And George, they'd taken George away too. Harry had taken one look and had had to look away. How could someone live through that? Massive head trauma, one of the mediwitches had said. They'd left Fred behind. He was sitting with the rest of the Weasley clan right now, by Ron and Mr.Weasley's bedsides. They'd been hit by something or the other, Harry hadn't really heard, he just heard that they were going to be okay. He hadn't been able to look away from Fred, he'd looked so lost . . .

He stood up suddenly and faced the wall, leaning his head forehead against the cool stone and sighed. And then there was Draco. Draco who had been protecting him. Snape had administered some potions, having recognised the curse when he saw Draco, but Draco still hadn't awakened. Apparently there was nothing to do but wait until he woke up, if he woke up at all.

A choked sob worked its way out of his mouth, and he bit his lip to hold back what felt suspiciously like tears welling up in his eyes.

He kicked the wall forcefully, ignoring the pain that shot through his foot, and then slammed his fist into the solid stone wall, over and over and over . . . until he felt a tentative hand grab his elbow.

He turned round and looked into crystal blue eyes full of sadness and understanding. Gently she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him.

He distantly recognised voices of concern nearby as he rested his head on her shoulder, but he didn't care, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

* * *

"Poor child." Severus heard Minerva mutter as she, himself, Granger and Black watched Potter breakdown in Jasrene's arms.

"What - Why is he so upset?" Black asked.

"It seems your miraculous reappearance hasn't resolved all of the burdens Mr. Potter carries." Severus said smoothly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Black snapped back.

"Of course not," he replied snidely, "I should think this has been a long time actually." He said glancing back down the hall to Potter. "What with the prophecy, you're death and now those most seriously injured in the battle being some of the people closest to him . . ." he trailed off, Minerva was nodding her agreement but Granger was frwning.

"Sir, we never heard the prophecy, it smashed." She said. Severus raised an eyebrow at her, so Potter hadn't told his friends that either.

"That it did." He agreed. Granger frowned again in confusion.

"Then why did you-"

"What do you mean those hurt worst are the closest to him?" Sirius interrupted, "George Weasley I understand, but Malfoy? They're hardly close are they?"

"You'd be surprised." He murmured.

* * *

Harry let himself be dragged into the hospital wing by his good hand. He resolutely avoided looking at any of the Weasley's as Jas pulled him past them, apart from Fred for whom he gave a brittle smile. They drew to a stop by a bed at the end of the hospital wing, cornered off by curtains. She pulled back the curtain slightly and turned to face him.

"I have to go now Harry." She said softly.

"Bethany." He nodded.

"You going to be okay?" she asked as she brushed his hair out of his eyes for him, her finger tips lightly tracing his scar. He shrugged and looked away. "Oh Harry." She whispered and pulled him into a hug.

"I'll be fine." He murmured into her hair. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I have to be." He said with more conviction. She nodded and smiled softly.

She gave his hand a squeeze before she turned and walked out of the hospital wing. Harry watched her go with a sad smiling, wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw her.

When the door shut behind her Harry took a deep breath and faced the curtain. With a fairly steady hand he pulled it back further and stepped through and drew it closed behind him.

* * *

**Thanks to Captain Oz and DestinyEntwinements for reviewing chapter 35! REVIEW again and make me happy! The next chapter will be the final one btw . . .**


	37. Ch37: A war to win

All of the teaching staff was gathered outside of the castle, overseeing as Aurors from the ministry herded together the captured Death Eaters. Jas watched from a shadowed alcove of the outside wall of the castle.

Dumbledore exchanged pleasantries with the Auror in charge before the Auror gave the order for his colleagues to leave. The group of Aurors and the ten or so Death Eaters they guarded disappeared with a loud crack, leaving the professors staring at an empty patch of grass.

"What are we going to do now?" Minerva asked Dumbledore.

"We won't be resuming classes," Severus said with the air of someone pointing out the obvious.

"Severus, we cannot sacrifice the children's education-" she began.

"Oh, but we can sacrifice their lives?" he sneered. "Until we have re-established the wards it isn't safe for the students here."

"Quite right," Dumbledore agreed. "And I doubt the students would be very attentive if classes were continued," he said with a small smile. "We'll send letters to the parents to let them know we will be finishing term a week or two early and that they should pick up their children from the station tomorrow." There were murmurs of assent among the gathered members of staff. "If its not too much trouble, I'd appreciate it if the heads of houses went to have a reassuring word with their students," he said glancing at the four professors in question.

He gave the staff a brief nod to tell them that was all and they began making their way up to the castle. He stood and watched them all go, Minerva, Remus and Severus being the last and so the ones to walk up to the castle with him.

"Severus," Remus said quietly.

"Yes?" Remus nodded over to where Jas was leaning against the wall. "Headmaster I-"

"No matter Severus, I've been meaning to pay a visit to the Slytherin common room for a while now. I shall talk to your students for you," he said with a smile. Severus frowned suspiciously.

"Thank you."

"Not at all." Dumbledore smiled serenely again as Severus crossed the grounds to where Jas was standing, she straightened up when she saw him coming.

"Sir, surely you can't be condoning-" Remus began.

"Miss Poliakov will not be returning to Hogwarts next year, she is no longer a student and therefore it is little to none of my business." Dumbledore replied.

"She's seventeen!" Remus said, although lacking in any true determination as he had been trying and failing with this line of argument with Severus all year.

"Are you suggesting that Severus and Miss. Poliakov are - are-" Minerva tailed off.

"At it like bunny rabbits?" Remus suggested dryly, she looked positively horrified.

"I admit the age difference seems substantial now, but she is very mature for her age. Not to mention the fact that Severus hasn't been as particularly caustic and sardonic this year as usual. I have taken that as a good sign." Dumbledore said with a small smile, he continued before Minerva could voice an objection. "As I think you've found Remus, they are practically inseparable and I think that bond is only going to grow stronger in the foreseeable future," he added, sounding for the world like he knew something they didn't.

* * *

"Severus," Jas smiled as he approached her. He nodded at her in greeting and glanced over to where Dumbledore and the other two professors were, still walking up to the school.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," she told him. "How's Draco?"

"Mister Malfoy is still unconscious. You wished to speak of Draco Malfoy's health with me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I guess not," she smiled tiredly. "Come here Severus," she said, he took a cautious step forward. She took one of his hands and pulled him so they were nose no nose.

"Jas-", she cut off his objection by kissing him.

Severus has never been one for expressing emotions, he was a product of his unhappy upbringing, his difficult life. If she began spouting rhetoric of her love for him he'd run a mile, or say something cutting before sweeping away dramatically. No, words weren't the answer. So she put every ounce of her feeling for him in that one kiss, hoping to hell he realised what she was doing and didn't pull away. It didn't matter if anyone could see, this was more important.

Eventually thought the need for oxygen also became important. When she pulled away she saw everything she been trying to convey shining back at her through his obsidian eyes. She felt the tell tale prickle of tears in the corner of her eye andblinked furiously to dispel them, then kissed him softly again.

He looked at her for a moment before his gaze flickered over to where the three professors were standing. Lupin was leaning wearily against the stone wall watching with an air of resignation. McGonagal was glaring at him furiously, she would have surely intervened if Dumbledore wasn't holding her back gently with a firm hand on her arm. _What was going on?_ Severus frowned as he turned back to Jas.

"Jas?" he asked, she just smiled sadly at him.

"I've got to go now Severus."

"Go? Go where?" he asked frustratedly.

"I'm so sorry, I-", she bit her lip. "Goodbye Sev'rus, take care of yourself," she said softly.

"Wait," he reached out a hand, intending to grab her wrist but she disappeared before his eyes with a crack and his hand clutched thin air.

* * *

"Albus! How can you allow this?" Minerva asked angrily.

"Now is not the time Minerva," he said, watching Severus sadly.

"I'm guessing she left then," Harry said, coming to stand between Lupin and Dumbledore.

"That she did," Dumbledore nodded.

"Professor Snape doesn't look very happy," Harry commented as Snape stalked towards them. He drew to a stop before Dumbledore and opened his mouth to say something, presumably to demand answers, but closed it again and shook his head.

"Pointless," he muttered as he walked round them and back inside the castle. Professor McGonagal left to tend to the Gryffindors still muttering angrily under her breath, and Remus followed shortly thereafter.

"She should have told him," Harry murmured.

"Sometimes people have to make their own mistakes, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly.

"You'd know," Harry said, looking at Dumbledore warily.

"That I would Harry, that I would," he replied with a smile. "Come along then," he said clapping his hands together and turning to face the entrance doors. "We need to get organised," he declared, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder and guiding him in. "We have a war to win."

Harry let Dumbledore steer him inside with a grim smile. It was time to forget life's recent relatively inconsequential trials and tribulations. He had a war to win.

The End

* * *

**Thanks to Captain Oz for reviewing every chapter of this story! Thank you! And to Destiny Entwinement and SweetWillowTree for reviewing the last chapter, and to everyone who has read, reviewed, and added this story to their favourites and alerts! I'm so grateful! **

**There may be a sequel sometime in the future . . . I do have a couple of ideas for it but at the moment another HP plot has entered my brain and won't go away so that'll probably be first.**

**Thanks again! x Queen of Fairyland x**


End file.
